Evil is coming
by amelinasa
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER Deux ans après la bataille contre Drago, Harold et Astrid s'apprêtent à fonder une famille et savourer leur nouveau bonheur. Mais c'est sans compter le retour d'une terrible menace qui pèsera sur Berk et ses habitants Vikings comme Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes/tous !**

**Voici ma première fiction sur le thème de HTTYD, j'écris habituellement dans la rubrique Harry Potter, mais voilà, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai assisté à l'avant-première de Dragons 2, et si j'avais aimé le 1, le second volet m'a définitivement conquise. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire alors si ce n'est pas déjà fait, courrez le voir ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je préviens, il y aura du spoiler car ma fiction se déroule deux ans après HTTYD 2.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

Les mains derrière le dos, Harold stoppa un instant ses va et viens pour regarder les première lueurs de l'aube illuminer le ciel de couleurs flamboyantes. Si d'habitude cette vue le ravissait, il n'éprouva rien d'autre qu'une angoisse sourde et profonde ce matin là, et il se remit à faire les cent pas.

La nuit avait pourtant bien commencé. Comme chaque soir, ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, et avaient bavardé jusque tard. C'était une sorte de rituel, qu'ils suivaient depuis des années, depuis bien avant leur mariage, la seule différence était que désormais, ils parlaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans leur lit, dans leur maison. Souvent, elle lui demandait de raconter en détail les vols qu'il avait effectués sur Krokmou, puis sur Tempête. Elle était terriblement frustrée d'être clouée au sol, mais une femme enceinte, aussi coriace qu'elle puisse l'être, n'avait pas sa place dans les airs, même Harold était d'accord avec ça. Alors il veillait à ce que Tempête fasse de l'exercice chaque jour, même si la dragonne, réticente au début, lui avait valu quelques coups de chaud dans tous les sens du terme.

Un cri retentit de la maison, un cri de souffrance qui lui arracha un frisson. S'il sentait ses genoux faiblir, comme si son corps était prêt à s'effondrer, il n'hésita pas à bondir pour stopper Krokmou, qui se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée en grognant d'un air menaçant.

_Non mon vieux ! Tout va bien, tout va bien ! Personne ne lui fait de mal… C'est… C'est normal…Enfin je crois…

Krokmou grogna de nouveau et foudroya Harold du regard. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et enroula ses bras autour du cou du dragon pour venir y blottir son visage.

_Ca va aller, souffla-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il l'avait sentie se tendre contre lui, son visage s'était tordu de douleur puis ses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Elle venait de perdre les eaux alors que les premières douleurs apparaissaient déjà.

Un nouveau cri résonna et il enfouit sa tête plus profondément contre Krokmou, essayant de trouver un mince réconfort dans le contact de la peau chaude et écailleuse du dragon. Astrid était forte, elle était forte et courageuse, tout irait bien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'angoisse sur le point de le submerger, il visualisa son visage, le jour de leurs noces. Son sourire radieux, les fleurs des champs tressés en une couronne délicatement posée sur ses longs cheveux blonds, détachés pour l'occasion. Sa robe d'un blanc éclatant qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange.

Si quelques années auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'il épouserait Astrid Hofferson et qu'il fonderait une famille avec elle, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Ou aurait simplement tourné les talons, pensant qu'on se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Les dragons avaient littéralement changé sa vie, il leur devait tout.

Le cri qui retentit cette fois-ci lui glaça le sang. Et si…

_Non, ça va aller, ça va aller… murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, leurs mères respectives s'occupaient d'elle. Il aurait pourtant aimé rester avec elle, la soutenir, lui tenir la main, mais Ayanelle Hofferson l'avait mis dehors en clamant que les hommes devaient laisser aux femmes ce qui appartenaient aux femmes. Il avait vu le regard sceptique de Val, sa mère, mais elle n'avait rien dit, après tout, cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'elle était de retour. La légitimité de ses interventions était encore fragile à Berk, ce qu'elle acceptait sans ciller.

Il avait passé une nuit blanche, et pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti aussi éveillé. La peur qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer courait dans ses veines comme un fluide glacial qui le paralysait à chaque cri. Astrid n'était pas douillette, elle était résistante, elle ne comptait plus les brûlures, les blessures, et elle n'avait jamais gémi, ne s'était jamais plainte. Alors l'entendre crier ainsi, hurler d'agonie, était sans doute la chose la plus terrifiante qui lui eut été donné de vivre.

Jamais son père ne lui avait autant manqué qu'à cet instant-là. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre sa voix grave et puissante le rassurer sur ce qui se passait.

_Harold !

Il se détacha si brusquement de Krokmou qu'il faillit tomber, son regard fixant avec avidité la porte dans l'embrasure de laquelle se tenait Val, sa mère, livide.

_Vas chercher Gothi, vite !

Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. S'il y avait besoin de Gothi, c'était mauvais signe. Il avait envie d'entrer, de courir à l'étage, de voir Astrid, de la prendre dans ses bras.

_Vite Harold !

L'urgence dans la voix de sa mère le tira de sa léthargie. Elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur tandis qu'un nouveau cri lui arracha un sanglot. Astrid…

Comme s'il sentait qu'Harold était incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, Krokmou le poussa légèrement du museau, l'invitant à grimper sur son dos, ce qu'Harold fit automatiquement sans même y penser. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la maison de Gothi, qui dominait tout le village endormi, qu'il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il tambourina à la porte avec ses poings en criant.

_Gothi ! Gothi ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! C'est Astrid…

Sa voix se brisa. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, si vite qu'il se demanda si Gothi ne dormait pas juste derrière. La vieille dame avait déjà passé un sac en bandoulière, elle observa un instant Harold, son visage affolé, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en le dépassant pour se diriger vers Krokmou.

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer avec curiosité, mais se laissa faire lorsqu'elle entreprit de grimper sur son dos. Harold se précipita pour l'aider et se jucha à son tour sur le dragon.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour les déposer devant sa maison.

_Attends moi ici mon vieux ! s'écria Harold en emboitant le pas à Gothi.

Un cri les accueillit, long et effroyable. Harold passa devant Gothi, grimpa les marches deux par deux, ignorant le grincement de sa prothèse qui protestait, et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Val et Ayanelle Hofferson le dévisagèrent avec surprise.

_Harold ? Où est Gothi ?

_Harold, tu dois sortir !

Mais il ne les entendait plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans la poitrine qui aurait vidé ses poumons de tout oxygène. Il faisait face à Astrid, et cette vision, il en était sûr, le hanterait toute sa vie. Elle avait le teint grisâtre, sa respiration était si faible que sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, et une mare de sang s'étendait sur le lit, entre ses jambes aux trois quarts recouvertes par un drap. Il sentit un gout de bile le prendre à la gorge et eut l'impression que le monde vacillait.

_Astrid…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir hurlé, mais seul un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Deux mains le saisirent fermement par les épaules et le poussèrent hors de la pièce, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir Gothi qui s'affairait déjà autour de sa patiente avant que la porte ne se referme.

_Harold, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, tu dois nous faire confiance…

La voix de Val eut le don de le faire réagir. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

_Maman…

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi petit, aussi insignifiant, aussi inutile… Son sentiment d'impuissance était écrasant. Tout semblait prendre une tournure dramatique autour de lui. Krokmou, sa jambe, son père… Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon, mais s'il était reconnaissant d'avoir retrouvé sa mère, son père lui manquait. Si leurs relations n'avaient pas été simples lorsqu'il était adolescent, pendant son enfance, c'était son père qui le réconfortait quand il se blessait ou quand il faisait un cauchemar… C'était lui qui avait été présent…

_Ca va aller mon garçon, Astrid est forte, elle s'en sortira…

_Je ne peux pas… Sans elle… Je ne peux pas…

Il éclata en sanglots, sa mère le serra contre elle. Krokmou, qui entendit les pleurs du jeune Viking depuis l'extérieur, monta à l'étage dans un ramdam digne de lui. Il nicha son museau contre Harold et attendit avec un faible ronronnement. Ses grands yeux exprimaient une tristesse si humaine que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Perdre Astrid était inenvisageable. Elle était sa meilleure amie, avec Krokmou, et elle était la personne autour de laquelle il avait construit son univers, ils avaient vécu tant de choses, se soutenant envers et contre tout, s'aimant plus encore. Astrid était une guerrière, elle vaincrait, elle devait vaincre. Il la revoyait soupirer en caressant Tempête, bougonnant qu'elle en avait assez d'être prisonnière de son propre corps. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat, ce qui lui valait inévitablement un coup de poing dans le bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la voir s'arrondir autour de ce trésor, du fruit de leur amour, était la plus belle chose qui lui eut été donné de voir. Et s'il la perdait ? Et s'il les perdait ?

Un cri les fit sursauter, Harold voulut se ruer sur la porte mais Val l'en empêcha. Puis un silence effroyable, assourdissant, s'abattit dans la maison, un silence si lourd qu'Harold avait l'impression que l'air s'était solidifié dans ses poumons et autour de lui.

_Non… souffla-t-il.

La peine qu'il ressentit le submergea, il tomba à genoux, puis son cœur se mit à palpiter lorsqu'un faible cri, un vagissement jeune et tremblant, s'éleva. Le cri d'un nouveau-né. Il se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge nouée, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir, et Ayanelle apparut, portant avec précaution un petit paquet enveloppé dans une fourrure. Avec un sourire ému, elle le tendit à Harold.

_Voici ta fille, Harold…

Il tendit des bras tremblants et saisit le nouveau-né qu'il cala maladroitement contre lui. Il avait affronté des dragons, des criminels, des guerriers… Mais rien ne lui avait semblé aussi effrayant que cette toute petite fille déjà endormie dans ses bras. Elle avait un petit visage rond, légèrement joufflu et rose, elle avait de longs cils, et de fins cheveux blonds parsemaient son crâne. Avec un geste hésitant, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle était si douce. Si parfaite malgré les substances qui la recouvraient encore. Sa fille, leur fille. Tout son monde venait d'être mis sans dessus dessous par un minuscule bébé, il était père, c'était si nouveau, si effrayant, il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice vers lequel il était irrémédiablement attiré. Et il sentit une bouffée d'amour instinctive, viscérale, gonfler dans son cœur. Sa fille…

Krokmou le poussa du museau dans le dos, lui rappelant sa présence. Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se tourna pour présenter l'enfant au dragon. Celui-ci eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il approcha avec hésitation et renifla la fillette, qui dormait toujours, imperturbable.

_C'est ma fille, mon vieux, tu te rends compte, je suis papa… Astrid et moi nous sommes parents… Tu veilleras sur elle, hein, pas vrai mon grand, comme tu as veillé sur Astrid…

Krokmou pencha la tête et émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire, mais ce qu'Harold savait identifier comme étant un assentiment.

Il présenta sa fille à Val, qui la prit contre elle avec un sourire radieux et un amour débordant. Puis il se tourna vers Ayanelle.

_Je peux voir Astrid ?

Elle pâlit et son sourire se fana. Harold déglutit tandis qu'il avait la sensation qu'une main glacée se resserrait autour de son cœur.

_Comment va Astrid ?

_Elle… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle…

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, il la dépassa et entra dans la chambre. Gothi roulait des draps tachés de sang et les posait dans un coin de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Harold. Celui-ci ne quittait pas Astrid des yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés, elle avait été changée, mais son visage était luisant de sueur et toujours aussi pâle. Il s'agenouilla auprès du lit et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle était si petite, si immobile…si morte… Les mains d'Astrid n'étaient jamais immobiles, elles étaient toujours en activité, pleines de vie, elles étaient rugueuses, couvertes de brûlures, de cicatrices, elles s'animaient sans cesse, pour prendre soin des Dragons, pour s'entraîner au maniement des armes, même quand elle ne faisait que parler, ses mains étaient en mouvement. Alors la vision de sa main inerte était pire que tout.

_Gothi nous a dit que si elle passe la journée, elle sera sauvée. L'enfant aura du lait de yack en attendant… expliqua Val, qui était entrée sans un bruit derrière lui.

Harold acquiesça faiblement. Gothi désigna deux pots et une tasse posés sur une table.

_Il faudra lui faire boire cette potion deux fois, une tasse à midi, une autre à la tombée de la nuit.

Harold ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il dut se racler la gorge.

_Merci… souffla-t-il.

Gothi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Astrid est forte…

Sur ces mots, Val sortit pour raccompagner Gothi, et Harold entendit la porte se refermer.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau, terrible et oppressant. Il devait faire quelque chose, lui parler, agir…

_Astrid… Ta fille… Notre fille est magnifique… Elle aura ta beauté c'est sûr, je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux, elle dormait profondément, elle tiendra ça de moi au moins…

Sa tentative d'humour sonna sinistrement sans le rire d'Astrid pour accueillir ses blagues.

_Tu dois te réveiller Astrid, tu dois la voir, elle… elle a besoin de toi… Moi je suis une catastrophe, je peux déjà à peine m'occuper de moi, mais toi, tu es forte, tu es brillante, tu es si belle… Tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire…S'il te plait…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il s'accrocha à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. La journée allait être longue et éprouvante, mais il ne la quitterait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Un immense merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews, follows, favorites ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, qui prépare les évènements qui vont bouleverser la vie de Berk !**

**Le chapitre trois arrivera probablement mercredi, peut-être avant…**

**Merci donc à Sissi1789, Dark-Estos84, au guest mystère ) , à Oh Little Moutess (j'aime bien ton pseudo, ça vient d'où ?), Lydia et Nomie Paquette.**

**Bonne lecture ! (et je reprécise, il y a du spoiler un peu partout, alors ceux qui n'ont pas vu Dragons 2, gardez ma fic de côté pour après :D )**

Harold vit les nuages de fumée avant même d'atteindre le village. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, son sang battait sourdement à ses oreilles, et Krokmou accéléra, obligeant le jeune Viking à s'aplatir sur son dos. Le ciel bleu céda la place à un ciel obscurci par une épaisse fumée noire qui lui envahit les poumons et le fit tousser. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer et il dut les plisser pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Berk était en flammes.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue. Vu du ciel, le village n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines calcinées, ravagées par de hautes flammes destructrices. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, on entendait seulement le crépitement de l'incendie. Sans même attendre une directive d'Harold, Krokmou se dirigea vers le haut du village, vers leur maison. Aucun habitant n'était visible, où étaient-ils tous ? Harold se mit à espérer qu'ils aient trouvé refuge plus loin sur l'île, qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs, mais c'est alors qu'un cri inhumain déchira le silence. Harold eut l'impression que son cœur s'était décroché et était tombé, traversant ses pieds pour être engouffré par le sol. Le cri provenait de sa maison.

_Astrid ! hurla-t-il.

_Harold, aides moi !

L'horreur le paralysa pendant quelques secondes. La voix de la jeune femme provenait de l'intérieur de la maison, qui était devenu un véritable brasier dont les flammes étaient si hautes qu'elles disparaissaient dans l'épaisse fumée qui dominait le village.

Harold bondit à terre une fois que Krokmou fut suffisamment près du sol, et se précipita vers la maison.

_Astrid ! Astrid !

_Aides moi !

Un nouveau cri de douleur lui glaça le sang. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l'incendie était insupportable, pourtant Harold ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'était une profonde terreur et un besoin viscéral d'entrer, de sortir Astrid de là. Il voulut se précipiter vers la porte, mais Krokmou grogna et se plaça entre lui et la maison pour l'éloigner.

_Krokmou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Laisses moi ! Je dois sauver Astrid ! hurla Harold en essayant de contourner son dragon, ses yeux fixés sur la maison, comme hypnotisés par le flammes, comme si une seconde d'inattention pourrait sceller le sort d'Astrid.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la raison, de plus pouvoir réfléchir ou penser, tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait, c'était sa maison en flammes dont était prisonnière la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux.

Krokmou secoua la tête en grondant et se jeta sur Harold pour lui attraper le bras dans sa gueule afin de l'éloigner résolument de la maison.

_Non ! hurla le jeune Viking en se débattant, Non ! Astrid ! Je dois sauver… je dois… Astrid !

Il ne sentait même pas les larmes qui roulaient dans ses joues, les mots s'entrechoquaient, incapables de former une phrase sensée, le silence qui répondait à ses hurlements était terrifiant. Un craquement se fit entendre et la maison s'écroula.

Le monde s'arrêta. Le sol semblait s'être effondré sous ses jambes. L'air semblait avoir déserté son monde.

_Noooooon !

Harold ouvrit les yeux et bondit, la respiration haletante, le visage recouvert de sueur, la nuque douloureuse… Il regarda autour de lui, sans comprendre, puis une vague de soulagement le submergea. C'était un cauchemar, un vulgaire cauchemar.

_Harold ?

Il sursauta et son regard se posa sur Astrid. Allongée, elle sourit faiblement en tournant la tête vers lui.

_Astrid ! s'écria-t-il en l'aidant à s'assoir pour aussitôt la serrer contre lui.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris dans une tempête, ses sentiments étaient sans dessus dessous, il était encore bouleversé par son cauchemar, soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cauchemar, encore choqué par l'accouchement, terrifié à l'idée de perdre Astrid, soulagé de la voir consciente… Il avait envie de rire tout en se sentant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il prit le parti de refouler le tout, Astrid avait besoin de lui.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Gothi ? demanda-t-il en la relâchant avec douceur, ses yeux scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'elle ait besoin de soins supplémentaires.

Astrid fronça les sourcils et grimaça.

_Je me sens… Epuisée… Et c'est comme si… Comme si je m'étais faite écraser par un troupeau de yaks…Et…

Dans un geste purement instinctif, ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, ne rencontrant que du vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et tout lui revint. La perte des eaux, la douleur de plus en plus insurmontable, les visages inquiets de sa mère et de sa belle-mère. Les hurlements inhumains qui paraissaient si étrangers et qui pourtant s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres.

_Harold… murmura-t-elle, son regard s'emplissant de larmes.

_Hey, tout va bien… répondit-il en lui caressant la joue avec douceur, Notre fille va bien…

Elle sembla ne pas y croire et le dévisagea avec l'air d'une personne dont le rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser. Incrédule, fébrile, effrayée.

_Notre…fille ?

Harold, ému, sourit en hochant la tête. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour revenir quelque secondes plus tard avec un nourrisson dans les bras, Krokmou sur les talons. Le dragon n'avait de cesse d'observer la fillette et ne l'avait presque pas quittée du regard depuis sa naissance. Harold tendit l'enfant à Astrid, qui hésita avant de la saisir avec précaution pour la caler délicatement dans ses bras. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

_Notre fille… souffla-t-elle en contemplant la petite fille avec ravissement.

Harold sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'émotion à la vision d'Astrid et de leur enfant. Il était émerveillé par ce tableau, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était aussi chanceux.

_Combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée inconsciente ?

_Nous sommes au matin du deuxième jour…

Astrid acquiesça. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose sur la naissance en elle-même, la sensation de devenir mère sans avoir assisté au moment où elle le devenait était profondément déstabilisante. Elle retourna à sa contemplation. La fillette bailla sans se réveiller pour autant.

_Elle est magnifique… dit-elle avec tendresse.

Harold s'installa sur le bord du lit, à côté d'Astrid, et ils contemplèrent leur fille avec un amour qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressenti jusque-là.

_Je t'aime Harold… murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune Viking sourit. Astrid n'était pas la plus démonstrative dans leur couple, mais ça rendait chaque déclaration d'autant plus précieuse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout…

Krokmou, assis de l'autre côté du lit, grogna et envoya valdinguer un bouclier au sol avec sa queue tout en conservant un air impassible. Astrid et Harold éclatèrent de rire.

_On t'aime aussi, mon vieux ! s'exclama Harold.

Le dragon sembla satisfait et posa sa tête sur le matelas sans les quitter du regard. Un regard qu'Harold ne connaissait que trop bien. Un regard d'amour, un regard possessif, un regard chargé d'instinct protecteur.

Il revit Krokmou prendre son bras dans sa gueule pour l'éloigner de la maison en flammes. Harold eut l'impression que sa gorge se serrait, il eut du mal à déglutir, secoua la tête et serra un peu plus Astrid contre lui. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

_Notre fille est une ogresse !

Astrid se laissa tomber près d'Harold, dont la forme endormie réagit à peine sous les épaisses couvertures qui le recouvraient. Astrid grogna et tira d'un coup sur l'ensemble, dévoilant un Harold torse nu et roulé en boule. Il sursauta dès que l'air frais entra un contact avec sa peau, et leva une tête ensommeillée.

_Que… Que se passe.. Quoi… Que…

Astrid aurait ri si elle n'était pas aussi épuisée ou contrariée. Mais elle l'était, alors elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_Debout, chef de mon cœur !

_Je… Que… Sommeil… marmonna Harold, avant de se rouler à nouveau en boule.

Astrid poussa un soupir de frustration et le secoua.

_Debout ! Je devrais être celle qui dort vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû me lever pour nourrir NOTRE fille ! Mais non, Monsieur le Chef n'entend rien, pourtant elle est à quoi… Un demi-bras de notre lit !

Harold comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de dormir un peu plus. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Astrid avait toujours trouvé ça adorable, mais lorsqu'il la regarda, elle s'efforça de garder un air impassible.

_Je sais… Je suis désolé… Mais à ma décharge, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour la nourrir si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il semblait aussi sincère qu'épuisé. De larges cernes creusaient son regard et Astrid le sentait s'agiter dans son sommeil. Son expression féroce céda la place à un air soucieux. Elle posa une main sur sa joue rugueuse et sonda son regard fatigué.

_Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu dors ces derniers temps, quelque chose te tracasse ?

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune Viking considéra l'idée de tout lui raconter. Que chaque nuit était peuplée de cauchemars depuis quelques jours, depuis dix jours précisément, depuis la naissance de leur fille. Il revivait inlassablement ce songe terrifiant dans lequel Berk était en proie aux flammes et dans lequel il était incapable de sauver Astrid. Puis il revivait la naissance, le visage grisâtre d'Astrid et ses cris de douleur. Lorsqu'il rêvait, son sommeil était profond et rien ne pourrait l'éveiller. Il restait prisonnier de ses cauchemars jusqu'à ce que son corps ne se réveille par lui-même.

_Je suis fatigué… fut sa seule réponse.

Astrid ne parut pas convaincue. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et entreprit de tresser une mèche des cheveux d'Harold.

_Je sais que la naissance…n'a pas été, disons… simple pour toi… dit-elle.

Harold déglutit à nouveau en repensant à ce jour à la fois maudit et béni.

_Je… J'aurais pu te perdre… dit-il d'une voix plus rauque que la moyenne.

_Mais tu ne m'as pas perdue et nous n'avons pas perdu notre fille ! répliqua-t-elle.

_Je sais… je sais…

_Concentres toi sur le positif ! renchérit-elle en finissant la tresse avant de se lever du lit.

Harold voulut l'attraper par la taille mais elle se déroba en riant.

_Le jour est levé, et sais-tu quel jour on est ? demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

_Hmmm… Le jour où nous restons au lit à faire des choses… disons des choses ? demanda Harold avec un sourire suggestif.

Astrid haussa les sourcils mais ses joues rougirent.

_Rappelles moi de te frapper pour ce que tu viens de dire, maugréa-t-elle.

_A ton service !

_Nous sommes le jour où je vais pouvoir voler de nouveau avec Tempête !

Son visage s'était éclairé d'une joie sans retenue. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et Harold sentit le poids de ses mauvais rêves s'alléger quelque peu. Il saisit sa prothèse et entreprit de l'attacher.

Astrid se mit à faire les cent pas devant le lit en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens alors qu'elle parlait à toute vitesse.

_Gothi a dit que je pouvais remonter dès aujourd'hui, bien sûr, je commencerais par de petits vols, mais d'ici quelques semaines, je serais à nouveau apte pour les patrouilles ! Les patrouilles ne prennent que quelques heures par jour, ma mère et ta mère se relaieront pour garder notre petite loutre…

_Loutre ? répéta Harold, amusé.

_Tant qu'elle n'a pas de prénom, je l'appellerais comme je veux ! répliqua Astrid, tête haute.

Les Vikings de Berk avaient une tradition ancestrale qui consistait à nommer les nouveaux nés à la première pleine lune qui suivrait leur naissance. Ils considéraient qu'ainsi, Mani, le dieu de la Lune, apporterait une vie prospère au jeune enfant. La prochaine pleine lune aurait lieu dans quelques jours et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord.

_Tu sais que Rustik a proposé Rustika comme prénom ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_Et tu as répondu quoi ?

_Qu'il en était hors de question, il a dit que de toutes façons, ce n'était qu'un stupide bébé…

_Mon poing dans la figure a dû lui manquer, gronda Astrid, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, tandis qu'Harold pouffait de rire en se levant à son tour.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

_En revanche Varek a demandé à pouvoir jouer les baby-sitters de temps en temps, et j'aurais juré que les jumeaux étaient jaloux !

Astrid sourit avec amusement. Ils étaient les premiers du groupe à avoir un enfant, Rustik était fiancé, Kognedur n'allait pas tarder à se fiancer, mais personne n'était allé aussi loin qu'Harold et Astrid.

_Ils devront faire la queue avec Tempête et Krokmou alors !

Leurs dragons respectifs s'étaient montrés extrêmement protecteurs et attachés à la nouvelle venue. Dès qu'elle pleurait, ils débarquaient en trombe dans la maison, prêts à calciner qui osait contrarier la fillette. Jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid se fâche à la énième porte d'entrée brisée par leur débarquement intempestif. Depuis, les deux dragons semblaient prendre sur eux et patientaient sagement lorsque les pleurs du nouveau-né résonnaient dans la maison.

Ils déjeunèrent à tour de rôle, l'un puis l'autre prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Harold babillait en riant de la voir sourire de toutes ses gencives, ses petits poings battant l'air avec enthousiasme. Elle ressemblait déjà tellement à Astrid, mais il était fier de constater qu'elle avait hérité de ses yeux verts. Sa fille était la plus belle création de l'univers. Avec son épouse. Et Krokmou.

_Les enfants ? Vous êtes là ?

La porte d'entrée claqua et Val apparut dans la pièce. Elle chercha aussitôt sa petite-fille du regard avant de se précipiter devant elle avec des exclamations enchantées. Harold échangea un regard amusé avec Astrid.

_Oh mais regardez-moi ces petits poings, je me souviens quand tu étais petit Harold tu serrais fort tes petits poings autour de mes cheveux et tu tirais en riant… Oooh quelle merveille, ooooh tu souris ma petite chérie…

_Hum… Bonjour maman…

Val se redressa soudain et les regarda comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.

_Oh par Odin, j'oubliais, bonjour les enfants ! Vous pouvez y aller, et prenez votre temps !

Sans comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur maison qui se referma sous leur nez.

_Heu… Je rêve où on vient de se faire mettre dehors par ma mère ? demanda Harold, en fixant la porte avec de grands yeux ronds.

_On dirait bien… Dire que je pensais que ma mère serait pire…

Harold frissonna. L'hiver était en avance, les habitants étaient inquiets, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir les récoltes avant les premières gelées, et ils craignaient que les navires ne soient bloqués prématurément par les glaces, les empêchant de se fournir en denrées de première nécessité sur l'île la plus proche, qui était à six jours de mer. Krokmou se dandinait derrière eux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison.

_Je t'accompagne à l'arène !

_Mais tu n'as pas des auditions dans la grande salle ? s'étonna Astrid en serrant sa fourrure autour d'elle.

_Gueulfor recevra les premiers venus, je le rejoindrai après !

Astrid sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Merci…

Ils n'avaient pas atteint l'arène qu'une ombre les survola avant de s'abattre sur eux, sur Astrid plus particulièrement. Elle éclata de rire en roulant au sol tandis que Tempête la léchait allégrement.

_Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma grande… Brave fille… Laisses moi me relever, arrêtes, arrêtes, pouah tu as une haleine terrible pour une fille !

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque la jeune femme se releva, dégoulinante d'une bave malodorante. Astrid fronça les sourcils et lui bondit dessus en se frottant contre lui, partageant ainsi la salive visqueuse de la dragonne. Harold réussit à se détacher avec peine.

_Astrid ! Je dois recevoir les habitants de Berk après ! Je ne peux pas y aller dans cet état ! protesta-t-il en s'étranglant à moitié de rire.

Krokmou le renifla et se détourna avec une mine écoeurée pour se diriger vers l'arène.

_Bien sûr, snobes moi, toi qui a la bave la plus puante de Berk ! lui lança Harold en se secouant.

Sans se retourner, Krokmou agita la queue qui faucha les jambes du jeune Viking qui se retrouva par terre. Astrid lui adressa un sourire brillant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'arène, leurs amis stoppèrent leurs activités pour les regarder des pieds à la tête, sourcils levés.

_Vous sortez du bain ? demanda Rustik.

_Vu l'odeur, je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont roulé dans de la bave de dragon ! dit Kognedur en plissant le nez avec dégoût.

_Ils sentent toujours meilleurs que toi, remarqua Kranedur, l'air de rien.

Sa sœur lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Ils roulaient bientôt sur le sol en essayant de s'arracher les cheveux.

_Tu ne devrais pas être à la grande salle ? demanda Varek en les ignorant.

Harold haussa les épaules.

_Gueulfor commence pour moi, je le rejoindrai après…

_Si tu en as marre d'être chef, je peux prendre ta place ! lança Rustik en bombant fièrement le torse.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'aller prendre une selle. Harold avait eu du mal à se faire à son nouveau rôle, la succession avait été si brutale qu'il n'avait guère eut le temps de prendre le recul nécessaire. Mais Val et Gueulfor étaient là pour le seconder dans cette lourde tâche, qu'il prenait très à cœur.

_C'est gentil Rustik, mais non merci ! répondit Harold en se juchant sur Krokmou.

Rustik ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par un cri de joie.

_C'est parti ! hurla Astrid en s'élevant dans les airs à grande vitesse.

Le vent dans les cheveux, elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de liberté que lui procurait le fait de voler. Harold l'imita et la rejoignit très vite dans les cieux. Leurs amis et dragons ne devinrent rapidement que de minuscules points mouvants.

Astrid éclata de rire et leva les bras au ciel. Harold aimait la voir ainsi, heureuse, libérée. Deux ans après la fuite de Drogo, ils commençaient à savourer pleinement leur bonheur, comme si l'ombre de leur ennemi s'estompait avec le temps.

_Ok, Krokmou, à nous de faire le spectacle !

Le dragon ronronna avec ravissement et se mit à plonger en piquet tandis qu'Harold, d'une manœuvre de sa prothèse, se détachait et se laissait tomber dans le vide dans une parallèle presque parfaite de la trajectoire du dragon. Harold poussa un hurlement de joie en étendant les bras pour stabiliser sa chute. Il se sentait si léger, son corps ne comptait plus, sa prothèse ne comptait plus, il volait et c'était merveilleux. Krokmou se remit à l'horizontale et à quelques mètres à peine de la mer, Harold reprit sa position sur le dragon qui frôla les premières vagues avant de s'élever vers les cieux, où Astrid et Tempête tournoyaient et slalomaient joyeusement entre les nuages.

_On fait la course, suggéra-t-elle.

Harold eut un sourire ravi.

_Avec plaisir, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te battre…encore…

Astrid poussa une exclamation scandalisée et ils s'élancèrent dans une course effrénée. Tempête et Krokmou se lançaient des regards et grognements de défi tandis que leurs cavaliers les encourageaient.

Mais alors que Tempête fonçait tête baissée, Krokmou ralentit soudain et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Inquiet, Harold scanna les alentours du regard.

_Que se passe-t-il mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au loin devant eux, là où habituellement l'horizon était si lisse que le ciel et la mer se confondaient parfois, un mur blanc semblait s'être élevé et avançait sur la mer en direction des premières îles, lesquelles devançaient Berk.

_Astrid ! Attends !

Alertée, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Krokmou et Harold s'étaient arrêtés. Elle suivit leur regard et retint son souffle.

_Tempête, demi-tour ! s'écria-t-elle.

La dragonne obtempéra.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria-t-elle en rejoignant Harold.

_Une tempête de neige, mais ce n'est pas normal, pas aussi tôt…

_C'est déjà arrivé, fit remarquer Astrid, en faisant référence aux premières semaines de cohabitation avec les dragons, lorsque ceux-ci effrayaient encore tellement le bétail qu'il ne produisait plus de lait.

_Pas comme ça, mais avec trois mois d'avance, nous devons vite prévenir le village !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou très cher(es) lecteur-ices en folie !**

**Merci beaucouuuuuuup pour les adorables reviews que j'ai reçues, merci mille fois pour les ajouts en favoris, bref, merci de me lire et de me suivre !**

**Pour éclairer la raison des délais, j'ai un boulot, une vie de famille (je suis une vieille de moins de 30 ans mais avec deux enfants), des projets autres, et comme les journées ne font que vingt-quatre heures, on va faire avec n'est-ce pas ?**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, votre enthousiasme me va droit au cœur, alors en cette heure tardive (tant pis pour la tête de zombie au travail !), voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture et surtout, READ AND REVIEW !**

L'homme caressa machinalement la lame aiguisée de sa hache en pénétrant dans un couloir sombre, faiblement éclairé par des lanternes dont les flammes tremblotantes peinaient à guider ses pas. Peu lui importait, il était habitué à se guider dans toutes les conditions possibles, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait perdu un œil, aujourd'hui dissimulé derrière un bandeau d'un rouge vif tranchant avec le reste de son accoutrement, d'un noir sale et usé. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient tressés et coiffés d'un casque cabossé aux solides cornes en métal. L'homme qui le guidait l'amena jusqu'à une grande pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle brulait un feu. Il aperçut une silhouette massive de l'autre côté du foyer. La silhouette se mouva jusqu'à être partiellement éclairée par le feu.

_Tu es Boromir ? demanda la silhouette d'une voix grave, profonde, gutturale et à la fois grinçante.

_Et tu es ?

La silhouette fit un pas de côté, se dévoilant entièrement. Boromir conserva un visage impassible. Sa longue vie de mercenaire l'avait rendu imperméable à toutes sortes de choses. La vision d'un homme aussi grand et abîmé que celui qui lui faisait face n'était qu'une de ces « choses ». Son visage semblait partiellement brûlé, couvert de cicatrices, et l'ensemble de son corps disparaissait sous une peau de dragon aussi épaisse qu'odorante.

_Je suis l'homme qui te paiera plus que de raison une fois que tu auras accompli ta mission…

Boromir ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas de patrie, pas de famille, il n'avait qu'un groupe d'hommes, qui, comme lui, ne recherchaient qu'une chose : quelques combats, du sang, et de l'argent. Leur loyauté allait vers qui détenait la bourse. Peu lui importait les motivations des commanditaires, ou qui étaient leurs victimes.

L'homme se mit à marcher lentement.

_Vois-tu, Boromir, il y a quelques temps maintenant, j'étais à la tête d'une armée, disons, particulière… Une armée de dragons…

Boromir ne cilla pas. Les dragons étaient fréquents dans cette partie de l'océan, il n'était pas surpris.

_Une armée que j'avais mis des années à bâtir… Les dragons ont volé ma vie, je leur volais la leur… J'étais sur le point de conquérir le monde, mais un homme s'est mis en travers de mon chemin… Cet homme a tout anéanti, m'a tout pris… Il m'a tout pris, tout ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie… Mais ce que cet homme oublie, c'est que je n'oublie jamais.

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale et cassante. L'homme balaya ce qui l'entourait d'un geste de la main.

_J'ai réussi à rebâtir une armée, à partir de rien, même si cette armée est dérisoire à côté de celle que j'avais… Si je t'ai fait appeler aujourd'hui, Boromir le Mercenaire, c'est que tu vas m'aider à me venger, il m'a tout pris, à mon tour de tout lui prendre…

Il se tourna vers le mercenaire.

_Cet homme a un don avec les dragons, ils lui obéissent, il a conquis un dragon extrêmement rare et précieux, qui est devenu le nouvel alpha et qu'il est impossible d'approcher… Ils ne font qu'un, il est invincible, mais cet homme a également un point faible…

_Une femme, dit Boromir en souriant avec convoitise.

_Une femme, confirma l'homme. Cet homme aime une femme du nom d'Astrid, son épouse… Amènes la moi... Mais ne la sous-estimes pas, c'est une guerrière… Je la veux… Vivante… Lorsque je l'aurais, cet homme sera prêt à tout pour la récupérer, il me cédera le trône de Berk, il me cédera ses dragons… Amènes la moi… Et tu auras ta récompense…

Boromir acquiesça, puis inclina la tête et sortit. Une mission l'attendait.

_Ce n'est pas normal… marmonna Harold pour la énième fois, en jetant un énième regard depuis la fenêtre de la grande salle, où tout le peuple de Berk s'était rassemblé.

Astrid, leur fille dans les bras, s'approcha de lui.

_Harold, les gens commencent à se poser des questions… souffla-t-elle.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient donné l'alerte et que les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans la grande salle, mais rien ne se passait. Le mur blanc semblait immobile au loin, comme s'il avait soudain stoppé sa course. La tempête tant crainte semblait de plus en plus improbable, et plus le temps passait, plus hommes et dragons trépignaient.

_Je sais, je sais… soupira Harold en regardant par la fenêtre à nouveau.

_A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

_Je me demande ce que c'est que cet espèce de mur blanc, et pourquoi il s'est arrêté…

_Une tempête ne s'arrête pas, fit remarquer la jeune femme

Harold acquiesça.

_Je crois que je vais aller voir ce que c'est, finit-il par déclarer en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Astrid lui emboita aussitôt le pas.

_Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_Non, tu dois rester ici, tu es mon épouse, j'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur Berk…

_Val peut le faire ! insista Astrid en le suppliant du regard. Tu peux avoir besoin de moi !

Harold la prit par les épaules.

_J'ai besoin de toi ici, dit-il fermement.

Puis, avant qu'Astrid n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en colère, il ajouta doucement en regardant leur fille.

_Elle a besoin de toi…

La fillette observait ce qui se passait avec de grands yeux sages, oublieuse de toute la tension qui régnait dans la salle. Astrid grogna avec irritation et désarroi. Il était injuste d'utiliser leur fille pour la garder loin de l'action…

_Harold… gémit Astrid, elle a besoin de toi aussi…

Harold sourit.

_Je vais revenir, je vais juste voir ce que c'est afin de nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger avant de pouvoir renvoyer les gens chez eux… Je vais prendre Varek et Rustik avec moi…

Astrid soupira, résignée.

_Je ne te garantis pas que tu retrouveras les jumeaux dans le même état que lorsque tu les as laissés, commenta-t-elle en serrant sa fille contre elle. Kognedur ne fait que se lamenter sur l'absence de son fiancé…

_Eret sera revenu demain, ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'à supporter son bavardage sur les talents du merveilleux fils d'Eret ! répondit Harold en riant.

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avidement.

_Fais attention, murmura Astrid en s'écartant de quelques millimètres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_Je suis avec Krokmou, rien ne peut m'arriver, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

_Prends soin de ta maman, petite dragonne… souffla-t-il avec affection.

_Mais tu es aussi avec Rustik, marmonna Astrid en faisant un pas en arrière. Pas besoin d'ennemis…

_Fais un peu confiance à ton cher mari, je suis le chef quand même ! répliqua Harold en bombant exagérément le torse.

Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait s'infiltrer sournoisement en elle. Elle détestait rester en arrière, c'était tellement rare, elle avait tellement l'habitude de tout partager avec Harold. Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne se marierait jamais. Elle refusait de devenir une de ces femmes au foyer qui cuisinait et enfantait pendant que l'homme allait au combat. Bien sûr, toutes les femmes vikings étaient des guerrières, mais elle refusait de jouer le jeu de l'épouse dévouée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille en cachette demander sa main à ses parents avant de venir lui demander la sienne, en plein vol. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle avait failli tomber de Tempête sans attaque ennemie. Il s'était montré _romantique_. Ce mot lui arrachait généralement des frissons et lui donnait la nausée, elle détestait les mièvreries et préférait les choses directes, simples et sans fioritures. Mais il était là, avec son sourire incroyablement gentil et naïf et éblouissant, ses cheveux dans le vent, ses yeux verts brillant dans la lumière du crépuscule, cette bague dans sa main tremblante. Elle était tombée amoureuse une seconde fois…

Non, Astrid refusait d'être une femme au foyer, mais elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir épousé Harold.

Juché sur Krokmou, Harold regarda le sol s'éloigner. C'était étrange de ne partir qu'avec Varek et Rustik. Astrid lui manquait déjà, n'était-ce pas ridicule ? Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de tout partager avec elle, que lorsqu'il était loin d'elle, il se sentait presque…nu…incomplet… Mais même s'il en était honteux, il ne pouvait nier la petite satisfaction qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la savoir en sécurité. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il était devenu ridiculement surprotecteur, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait l'être en toute discrétion, sous peine de subir le courroux d'Astrid. Elle détestait être maternée, et elle prenait toute mesure destinée à la protéger comme un affront.

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne suis pas rassuré du tout ! lança la voix plaintive de Varek.

Rustik poussa une exclamation moqueuse et Harold ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Même âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, ses amis avaient tendance à se comporter comme des adolescents.

_Gardez l'œil ouvert ! s'exclama-t-il, coupant court à une réplique de Rustik.

Le ciel était recouvert d'épais nuages qui roulaient autour d'eux, alternant entre ombres et lumières, un spectacle qu'Harold aurai apprécié si son attention n'était pas tournée vers le mystérieux mur blanc qui approchait à grande vitesse. Krokmou se mit à grogner avec inquiétude mais ne cessa pas son avancée.

_Ca alors… souffla Harold en écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure que le mur devenait distinct.

Krokmou répondit par un grognement furieux. Quelque chose clochait… L'air s'était fait plus frais, presque polaire.

_On dirait… commença Varek.

_De la glace, acheva Harold.

Une immense paroi de glace barrait l'horizon, offrant ses pics aiguisés aux nuages, la lumière se reflétant dessus au gré de l'avancée des nuages. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu de telles flèches de glaces s'élever vers le ciel remontait à deux ans… Harold déglutit, embrassant du regard le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. La paroi faisait plusieurs mètres de long, la mer s'était figée d'un côté, donnant à la glace une teinte verdâtre.

_On dirait… On dirait un tir de l'Alpha… dit Varek avec hésitation, comme s'il craignait que la simple mention du dragon cracheur de glace ne le fasse apparaître.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce mur de glace n'avait rien de naturel, mais quel était le but du responsable. Se pouvait-il qu'il existe d'autres dragons cracheurs de glace que celui qui était mort et celui de Drago Poings Sanglants ? Krokmou grogna de plus belle, Harold se pencha et posa une main sur son cou en tapotant avec douceur.

_Ça va aller mon grand, nous allons chercher un indice, puis nous rentrerons…

Le dragon poussa un gémissement plaintif mais laissa Harold le guider.

_Nous devons trouver un indice, n'importe quoi qui nous permette de savoir qui a fait ça et pourquoi !

Ses amis acquiescèrent et se mirent à l'ouvrage.

Astrid trépignait. Elle avait les mains qui la démangeaient, elle avait une irrésistible envie de saisir sa hâche et de bondir sur le dos de Tempête pour rejoindre Harold, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle soupira et contempla sa fille, qui était la plus belle des consolations qu'on puisse imaginer. Ce petit être parfait qu'Harold et elle avaient créé par leur amour. Elle la serra contre elle et respira à plein nez son odeur de nouveau-né. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette odeur, il y avait quelque chose de viscéral dans la senteur de sa peau, quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait, un instinct primaire qui faisait que même les yeux fermés, elle aurait reconnu son enfant.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Harold était parti, les habitants bavardaient, chantaient, s'interpellaient, les enfants se pourchassaient en riant, les jumeaux étaient cachés derrière un groupe et jetaient des panses de mouton pleine d'eau à Gustav, le frère de Rustik, lequel scrutait la foule avec des yeux furieux. Tout semblait normal. Aussi, lorsque la corne d'alerte résonna dans le village, elle mit quelques secondes à en réaliser la signification. Soudain, elle était debout, figée de stupeur comme les autres habitants, dont tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit à grande volée, et un homme entra, haletant, son regard se braquant aussitôt sur Astrid.

_Nous sommes… Nous sommes attaqués !

Le branle bas de combat fut immédiat, la stupeur cédant la place à la fureur. Les hommes et quelques femmes sortirent aussitôt, armés, tandis que des femmes restaient pour veiller sur les enfants et les personnes âgées dans la grande salle. Les jumeaux étaient déjà dehors et se juchaient sur leur dragon qui prit de l'altitude.

_Astrid ! cria Kognedur, des hommes viennent de débarquer !

_Foncez ! hurla Astrid.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et elle ne tarda pas à entendre des détonations. Elle courut vers sa mère et lui mit sa fille dans les bras.

_Astrid, que…

_Je suis la femme du chef, je dois y aller ! Maman, prend soin d'elle, je reviens !

Sa mère ravala ses protestations et hocha la tête. Astrid se précipita vers un mur pour en décrocher une hache et se précipiter à l'extérieur. Elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que la vue lui permette d'apercevoir la crique. Trois bateaux avaient accosté, et une marée d'hommes armés en descendait, se répandant comme la peste dans les rues du village. Elle entendait des cris, des bruits de combats, ci et là de petits incendies avaient été déclenchés. L'apocalypse s'était abattue sur Berk. Un cri familier attira son attention, et sans plus réfléchir, elle poussa ses jambes en tendant les mains, et se retrouva juchée sur Tempête.

_Tempête, en avant !

La dragonne ne se fit pas prier et s'éleva dans les airs pour tirer à vue sur les assaillants. Les jumeaux étaient en pleine action à l'ouest, provoquant explosion sur explosion, pourtant l'ennemi semblait se multiplier sans fin. Les Vikings combattaient valeureusement, mais Astrid n'avait pas besoin de calcul pour comprendre qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique, même aidés de leurs dragons, les dégâts seraient considérables. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut deux hommes se diriger vers la grande salle. Sa fille… Une peur glacée la gela de l'intérieur.

_Non ! Tempête ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Elle bondit au sol et prit la tête de sa dragonne dans ses mains.

_Tempête, tu dois protéger le bébé ! D'accord ?

La dragonne grogna avec mécontentement et s'agita. Astrid maintint fermement sa prise.

_Tu dois protéger ma fille, à tout prix ! Tempête, s'il te plait, tu dois la protéger ! Veilles sur elle !

La dragonne sembla déchirée à l'idée d'abandonner sa cavalière, mais elle obéit et s'éleva dans les airs pour arrêter les hommes d'un seul tir et se positionner en vigie devant les grandes portes.

Astrid fit volte-face. Elle sentait l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines, elle entendait son cœur battre sourdement dans ses oreilles et à ses tempes. Avec un cri de fureur, elle s'élança au combat. Elle savait qu'elle était encore affaiblie par la naissance de leur enfant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore recouvré ses forces, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle défendrait Berk et ses habitants coute que coute. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'identifier l'ennemi, de se poser des questions.

Le combat était un chaos sans fin. Elle tournoyait, abattant sa hache sans merci sur les assaillants, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil des dragons barrer la route à un nouveau flot d'hommes, elle aperçut Gueulfor faire bon usage de son crochet, et elle s'attendait presque à voir Stoick surgir et rugir en se mêlant à la bataille.

Les rires des jumeaux dominaient presque la bataille, les explosions répétées déclenchaient leur hilarité, mais si Astrid avait toujours été confiante au combat, pour la première fois, elle sentait que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Les hommes semblaient se concentrer sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, si elle se mettait à penser, elle serait à leur merci, se laisser guider par son instinct avait toujours été salutaire en plein combat.

_Elle est là, attrapez la ! Vivante ! hurla une voix.

Astrid vit que les jumeaux avaient remarqué sa position délicate et essayer de s'approcher d'elle mais des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes leur barraient le passage, ralentissant leur avancée.

Astrid était une guerrière émérite, elle avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois et était aussi vaillante que ses compagnons hommes. Mais lorsqu'elle fut acculée à un mur et isolée du reste des Vikings, elle sut qu'elle ne vaincrait pas. Pourtant, il était hors de question de se rendre. Harold serait fier d'elle, elle mourrait en héroïne.

La douleur à la jambe fut soudaine. Vive, violente, submergente. Elle s'effondra avec un cri, et, un genou à terre, suffoqua tandis que tout semblait tanguer autour d'elle.

Elle aperçut vaguement un homme s'avancer et lorsqu'il prit son menton dans sa main pour lui lever la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher dessus. L'homme eut un rictus amusé.

_Tu dois être Astrid… On ne m'a pas menti… Tu es aussi valeureuse que belle…

_Que… Que voulez-vous ? cracha Astrid en se dégageant.

_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Astrid Hofferson.

Elle ne vit pas venir le coup, la douleur fut brève avant que l'univers ne se voile de noir.

_Harold ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rustik en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harold avec espoir.

Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils cherchaient, longeant le mur de glace, espérant trouver un indice, en vain.

_Non, je parle de ce bruit…

Harold tendit l'oreille. Il fit signe à Varek de se taire et tous les trois retinrent leur souffle. Un son, lointain, leur parvint. Un son qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Harold pâlit et eut l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines.

_Par la barbe d'Odin, c'est l'alarme ! s'écria Varek.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter. Tous les trois s'éloignèrent du mur à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_Krokmou, plus vite, plus vite ! pressa Harold.

C'était comme si son cœur coulait dans son propre corps et se noyer. Il respirait et pourtant il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Astrid… Leur fille… C'était tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser.

_Harold !

Il avait vu. Des fumées noires qui s'élevaient de Berk. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille explorer ce mur, pourquoi avait-il laissé son village sans protection ! Les dragons les protégeaient, et ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, mais les derniers évènements, deux ans auparavant, avait démontré que parfois, une armada de dragons ne suffisait pas face à un assaut de grande envergure. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et si le mur de glace était un leurre, un appât pour les éloigner, Krokmou et lui ?

_Par Thor ! lança Rustik.

Le village offrait un spectacle de désolation. Plusieurs maisons avaient été détruites par un incendie, que les Vikings étaient en train de maîtriser. Le combat avait été d'une violence inouïe à en juger par les stigmates que portait Berk.

_Mais il s'est passé quoi ! s'exclama Varek.

Harold était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Une boule d'angoisse obstruait sa gorge. _Par tous les dieux, faites qu'elles aillent bien, faites qu'elles aillent bien, faites qu'elles aillent bien…_

Krokmou atterrit devant la grande salle, seule construction intacte, Harold bondit au sol et courut jusqu'à franchir les portes, le dragon sur les talons.

_Astrid ! Astrid !

La grande salle était déserte, il fit volte-face et se jucha sur Krokmou.

_Emmènes moi à la maison, vite !

Le dragon ne se fit pas prier et quelques secondes plus tard il bondissait dans sa maison.

_Astrid ! Astrid ! Où es-tu ?

Il sentait qu'il frôlait l'hystérie, il sentait la panique prendre la main, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait la voir, il avait besoin de les voir…

La maison était froide et vide, seul le silence lui répondit. Il se précipita vers l'extérieur.

_Quelqu'un a vu Astrid ? Où est ma femme ? Dites-moi où est ma femme ? s'écria-t-il.

_Harold, dit doucement Gueulfor en voulant poser une main sur son épaule.

Harold, terrifié par ce qu'il semblait sur le point de lui dire, recula en secouant la tête.

_Non… Où est-elle ?

Il aperçut alors la mère d'Astrid venir vers lui, et faillit s'effondrer de soulagement en constatant que leur fille était dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Derrière elle, vint Tempête. Sans Astrid. Le sol sembla s'effondrer sous ses pieds. La dragonne était agitée, grognait, poussait des cris affolés. Krokmou se précipita vers elle et la caressa doucement du bout du museau.

Harold regarda les regards tristes et compatissants, il vit celui, fatigué et désemparé, de sa belle-mère.

_Où est Astrid… souffla-t-il en s'appuyant au mur de sa maison.

Il revit son cauchemar. La maison en flammes, les cris d'Astrid.

_Ils l'ont emmenée… finit par dire Gueulfor.

Harold s'effondra à genoux, les yeux écarquillés de chagrin et d'horreur. Astrid….


	4. Chapter 4

**Waouuuu c'est incroyable toutes ces superbes reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, merci du fond du cœur de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour clôturer ce long week-end, prochain chapitre mercredi ou le week-end prochain, ça dépendra de l'avancée d'autres projets ! **

**Un petit mot les lecteurs anglophones : thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad you enjoy my fiction, I can just hope you'll enjoy the next chapters! **

**À tous, READ AND ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**(et je vous conseille vivement le soundtrack de HTTYD 2 qui est exceptionnel même sans les images pour aller avec !)**

**A bientôt !**

_Où sont les jumeaux ?

_Ils ont du suivre les ravisseurs….

_Mais qui sont-ils ? Et que veulent-ils à Astrid ?

Les voix fusaient autour de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La Grande Salle était comble, il était vaguement conscient qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sourcils froncés, mâchoire serrée, il fixait le foyer central. Il avait l'impression que son monde ne faisait que basculer dramatiquement, peut-être était-il maudit ? A chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom d'Astrid, il se sentait submergé par une nouvelle vague de désespoir et d'une rage dévastatrice. Peu importait qui avait enlevé Astrid, il les retrouverait et il leur ferait payer au centuple. Il avait toujours clamé que la vengeance était l'artisan de la guerre, mais s'il devait en passer par là pour retrouver Astrid, alors il le ferait. Il serra les poings. Il n'était pas là lorsque c'était arrivé, il n'était pas là pour la protéger, il avait failli à son devoir premier, à ses vœux de mariage, il devait la protéger, aussi forte et coriace qu'elle puisse être, c'était son rôle de veiller sur elle. Et la savoir dans les mains de guerriers inconnus le rendait malade. S'ils la touchaient, s'ils ne faisaient ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, il savait que plus rien de l'arrêterait. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

_Ca va aller fiston, Astrid est plus forte que la plupart des hommes ici, elle va tenir bon et nous la retrouverons, dit Gueulfor.

Harold leva les yeux. Il vit la mère d'Astrid se tenir, tête droite, à sa droite. Il vit sa fille, endormie dans ses bras. Elle ne grandirait pas sans sa mère, il y veillerait. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait de grandir qu'avec un seul de ses parents, et même si la plupart du temps, il avait été heureux, il ferait en sorte que sa fille ne grandisse pas sans sa mère. Il aimait viscéralement son enfant, d'un amour qui transcendait tout, mais il n'était pas sûr de survivre au chagrin que causerait la disparition d'Astrid. A cette seule pensée, sa gorge se serra et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il essaya de chasser les pensées sur ce qui pouvait arriver à Astrid, il allait devenir fou de douleur sinon. Les conversations se turent une par une et bientôt, toute l'attention fut tournée vers lui. Il se leva, les deux mains fermement posées sur la table, et balaya du regard les habitants de Berk.

_Peuple de Berk… Nous avons subi une attaque d'une violence inouïe… Astrid Haddock-Hofferson a été enlevée, mon épouse a été ravie par ces guerriers…

Il dut de nouveau déglutir et il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Un chef ne pleurait pas… Pas devant son peuple… Il tenta tant bien que mal de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

_J'ignore qui sont des hommes, ni quelles sont leurs motivations, ce que je sais, c'est que je les retrouverai, que je ramènerai Astrid, et qu'ils paieront… Même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je fais…

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut l'assemblée.

_Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de volontaires… Il reste beaucoup à faire à Berk, et j'aurais besoin d'hommes pour veiller sur l'île…

Aussitôt, une marée de main se leva, tandis que des exclamations fusaient.

_Nous ramènerons notre souveraine !

_La petite Astrid est l'une des nôtres !

_Nous ne laissons personne derrière !

Harold se sentit ému devant le dévouement inconditionnel des habitants de l'île. Ils étaient certes bornés, brutaux pour la plupart, mais ils étaient unis et d'une grande noblesse d'âme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'appartenir à Berk.

_Nous sommes avec toi fiston, dit doucement Gueulfor.

_Dis-nous quoi faire et nous le ferons, renchérit Val.

Harold, incapable de parler, hocha la tête avec gratitude. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, l'océan était vaste, il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'ils avaient prise, tout était si confus. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, et l'imaginer seule, désarmée, livrée à ces hommes… Il ferma brutalement les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Krokmou ronronna en passant sa tête sous le bras du jeune Viking, qui sourit faiblement devant cette tentative de réconfort. Dans un énorme bang, la double porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit et les jumeaux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Harold écarquilla les yeux, sentant l'espoir renaître.

_Harold ! Harold !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, essayant de reprendre leur respiration, et Harold dut résister à l'envie de les secouer pour qu'ils disent enfin ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

_Le… bateau… île…haleta Kranedur, les mains sur ses genoux.

_Je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama Harold avec irritation.

_Nous les avons suivi… C'était mon idée…

_C'était mon idée, idiote !

Kognedur mit un coup de tête à son frère qui tomba à la renverse. Harold sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil, Krokmou se mit à grogner envers Kognedur. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup de patience.

_Ca va , ça va ! Ils font cap vers la presqu'île de Gardenbug…

Harold ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il les remercia et sans attendre, il bondit sur le dos de Krokmou qui s'élança au-dessus de la foule pour s'envoler par les portes restées ouvertes.

Il fut à peine conscient que les jumeaux, Varek et Rustik l'avaient suivi et volaient à ses côtés. Sourcils froncés, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, sortir Astrid de là. Il avait entendu parler de la presqu'île de Gardenbug mais il ne savait plus dans quelle circonstance et en quels termes. Qui étaient ces hommes, pourquoi avoir enlevé Astrid ? Il serra les dents. Cette peur, il l'avait eue depuis leur mariage. Jusque-là, leur relation avait été plutôt discrète, mais depuis leurs fiançailles, tout était devenu plus public, moins privé, et un soir où il pensait à sa vie future, il s'était surpris à douter. Epouser Astrid, c'était en faire la femme de l'héritier de Berk, une position dangereuse, c'était comme se promener au milieu d'une foule de pirates avec écrit sur son front « ceci est mon point faible ». Bien sûr, il n'avait pas parlé de ses peurs à Astrid, la qualifier de point faible était le meilleur moyen de se prendre son poing dans la figure, ou pire… Pourtant, elle l'était, elle était sa faiblesse, et il avait considéré pendant un instant tout annuler, pour la garder en dehors de tout ça, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour où son mécanisme de vol était resté grippé et s'était ouvert trop tard, Krokmou avait failli ne pas l'attraper à temps, et il avait été à deux doigts de s'écraser sur les rochers. Il avait déjà vu la mort de très près, mais cette fois ci, il en était pleinement conscient et il avait eu très peur. Il avait alors eu une révélation. La mort pouvait être n'importe où. Il épouserait Astrid, il serait heureux, il ferait vœu de la protéger envers et contre tout. Et il honorerait ce vœu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Astrid garda les yeux fermés. Elle était en train de se réveiller, mais instinctivement, elle ne chercha pas à ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il valait mieux donner le change. Elle était confuse, où était-elle ? Elle ne sentait plus l'odeur de bois brûlé de Berk, mais une odeur d'humidité iodée. Elle était allongée sur un sol humide et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. D'après le léger balancement qu'elle sentait, elle devait être sur un bateau. Elle sentait ses mains liées. Douloureusement liés. Elle se sentait plus légère, on l'avait fouillée et délestée de toutes ses armes, même les plus secrètes. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était en mauvaise posture. En très mauvaise posture. Elle essaya de calmer la panique qu'elle sentait enfler dans sa poitrine et se concentra sur une seule pensée. Harold. Il la retrouverait, elle en était persuadée, elle avait une foi inébranlable en lui. Il l'avait toujours sauvée, protégée, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, si ce n'était d'avoir été coincée contre cette maison, de s'être battue comme elle le pouvait, essayant de toucher le maximum de personnes, jusqu'à être blessée… A peine avait-elle pensée à sa blessure qu'elle sentit la douleur monter et elle dut serrer les dents pour rester immobile. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, elle pensa à sa fille, sa magnifique fille, sa toute petite fille, en sécurité à Berk, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces hommes lui voulaient, mais elle savait une chose, elle voulait voir grandir sa fille.

_...fille…marché…viking…

Des bribes de voix se firent entendre et elle tendit l'oreille alors qu'elles se rapprochaient.

_Le marché est ce qu'il est, il ne voudra jamais…

_J'ignore quelles étaient ses motivations et je m'en contre fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est notre argent… Et elle pourrait nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent !

Astrid sentit une peur glacée courir dans ses veines. Allaient-ils la vendre ? La céder ? A qui ? Et qui était ce « il » ? Elle ne laisserait personne la vendre comme un vulgaire mouton, elle ne laisserait personne salir son honneur, elle préférait encore mourir.

Elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'on lui souleva soudain la tête en la tenant par les cheveux.

_Tiens, tiens, on dirait que la reine de Berk est réveillée !

Il la releva sans ménagement, Astrid se dégagea et recula en les foudroyant du regard. Deux hommes, bras croisés, la toisaient avec un rictus amusé. L'un d'eux était grand et imposant, il avait les cheveux courts d'un noir de jais et son visage était barré d'une longue cicatrice rougeâtre, qui partait de son œil noir à son menton imposant. L'autre, qui semblait être le meneur, avait de longs cheveux tressés d'un roux vif, coiffés d'un casque viking, l'un de ses yeux était dissimulé derrière un bandeau rouge.

_Bienvenue à bord Astrid Hofferson… dit-il.

_Haddock, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

_Mes excuses votre majesté, Astrid Haddock, railla-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Nous, pas grand-chose, ne le prends pas personnellement, mais aussi ravissante sois-tu, l'épouse d'un unijambiste ne nous est pas d'un grand intérêt…

Astrid aurait pu exploser, l'insulte à peine dissimulée envers Harold la mettait hors d'elle. Déjà, enfant, puis adolescente, elle avait toujours détesté quand les autres se moquaient de lui, feignant l'indifférence mais ne participant jamais. Mais désormais, n'importe quelle remarque sur le handicap d'Harold la rendait furieuse. Elle avait toujours envie de hurler à quel point il était fort, et courageux, et brillant, aimant, généreux, et à quel point il était beau, grand, mince, musclé, même si pas aussi trapu que les autres Vikings, et que chaque nuit dans ses bras était comme un aperçu du Valhalla….

_Harold vous retrouvera, dit-elle entre ses dents, il vous retrouvera et vous mettra à genoux….

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

_Le maître des dragons ne nous inquiète pas, un estropié sur un gros lézard, la belle affaire !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite, elle sentait ses mains trembler, réclamer une hache au plus vite. Ils étaient soit complétement inconscients, soit directement venus des Enfers.

_Ne prends pas l'air aussi offusquée, les dragons ne sont qu'une infime partie de ce que cache notre monde !

Des mercenaires. C'était évident. Leur détachement était celui d'hommes plus effrayés par le manque d'or que par la mort elle-même. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Il semblerait que ton petit chéri ait offensé notre commanditaire….

_Qui est-il ?

_Tsss, nous sommes des professionnels, nous ne donnons pas de nom…

L'un des hommes, le brun, s'approcha d'elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle recula jusqu'à être coincée par un mur. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, elle s'écarta en lui lançant un regard chargé de haine.

_Nous devons reconnaître qu'il a bon goût, mais pareil beauté mérite un amant digne de ce nom, dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Astrid.

Celle-ci réagit automatiquement en le mordant jusqu'au sang. Il poussa un hurlement et recula en tenant son doigt ensanglanté. Tandis que son compagnon éclatait de rire, il la gifla avec une force monumentale qui l'envoya contre le mur. Elle tomba à la renverse, sonnée.

_Une Viking digne de ce nom ! Mais tu ne fais pas le poids !

_Détachez moi et nous verrons, dit Astrid d'un ton menaçant en relevant la tête malgré la douleur lancinante qui irradiait de sa joue meurtrie.

_J'aimerais voir ça, mais vois-tu, tu es une marchandise qui a un prix, et nous faisons en sorte de ne jamais abîmer la marchandise, du moins pas trop…

_Ton cher Harold viendra oui, pour te regarder mourir… Il va courir à sa perte…

_Non… souffla Astrid.

Ils sortirent et Astrid releva ses genoux pour y appuyer sa tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans ce qui était sans doute la remise du bateau, il y avait des tonneaux sans doute plein de harengs marinés, de poisson et de yak séché. Elle essaya d'assimiler tout ce qui était arrivé. Ils l'avaient kidnappée pour un homme mystérieux qui espérait atteindre Harold en s'en prenant à elle. Et il avait vu juste, Harold foncerait, peu importe le piège tendu, il foncerait, comme il le faisait dès qu'un de ses proches était concerné. Elle ferma les yeux et se retint de gémir de désespoir. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'agir, pas d'armes, pas de dragons, les mains liées… Ses chances étaient minces.

Le mépris des mercenaires à l'égard d'Harold avait attisé une colère qu'elle sentait encore bouillonner dans ses veines. Les idiots, ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, ils ignoraient tout d'Harold, tout de ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait réalisé que sa jambe amputée le faisait parfois souffrir. Elle était allée chez lui, alors que Stoïck était parti pour quelques jours avec des hommes pour ramener des provisions pour l'hiver à venir. Elle avait toqué mais personne n'avait répondu, inquiète, elle était alors entrée pour trouver la pièce du bas vide. Elle avait retenu son souffle et était montée à l'étage, surprise de ne pas voir Krokmou venir à sa rencontre. Une fois à l'étage, elle avait aperçu sa masse de cheveux auburn dépasser de l'autre côté de son lit. Il était assis à même le sol et elle pouvait voir que Krokmou était allongé près de lui. Elle entendait Harold gémir et avait alors décidé de s'avancer. Krokmou avait relevé la tête et elle aurait juré avoir vu un air de soulagement dans les yeux du Furie nocturne. En un bond, il était à ses côtés et la poussait avec urgence vers le lit avec un ronronnement plaintif.

_Krokmou… Où vas-tu ? avait demandé Harold sans tourner la tête.

Astrid avait alors contourné le lit et il avait levé la tête vers elle. Plusieurs émotions étaient alors passées sur son visage. La surprise, la peur, la honte, la colère, la douleur, l'humiliation. Il était assis, appuyé sur son lit, ses jambes étendues devant lui, sa prothèse gisant à ses côtés, tenant une poche de glace contre le moignon de sa jambe amputée.

_As… Astrid, avait-il dit d'une voix rauque, une fois le choc passé, tu dois sortir d'ici, s'il te plait, je voudrais être seul…

Il évitait son regard et ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et avait posé une main sur celle qui tenait la poche de glace. Puis elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux verts, terrifiés, plein de doute.

_Laisses moi faire, avait-elle dit en repoussant gentiment sa main pour prendre la poche de glace.

Le moignon était rouge et semblait à vif, mais la cicatrice était toujours fermée et propre. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa jambe sans prothèse, il évitait toujours de se baigner avec les autres. Elle s'efforça de contenir ses propres émotions, elle avait envie de pleurer, de le serrer contre elle, mais elle savait qu'il l'interpréterait comme étant de la pitié et que ce serait pire pour lui. Alors elle avait conservé un visage impassible et s'était évertuée à appliquer avec douceur la poche de glace sur la peau irritée. Il était tendu, et retenait son souffle. Elle pensa à ce que ferait sa mère dans ce cas, alors elle se mit à fredonner une comptine, juste l'air, sans les paroles, en restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Harold s'était peu à peu détendu.

_Ça arrive souvent ? demanda-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux vers lui.

Il évitait toujours son regard et haussa les épaules.

_Ca ne fait que deux ans, avait-il répondu.

_Ce n'était pas ma question…

Il était demeuré silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague, et Astrid ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il la regarda enfin.

_La douleur est là en permanence, dit-il dans un murmure.

Astrid sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge. Il souffrait comme ça depuis deux ans ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

_Il y a des jours meilleurs que d'autres, ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsqu'il vit le désarroi sur le visage de son amie. Gothi m'a donné une lotion à appliquer, la glace aide aussi, Gueulfor dit que d'ici un an, je ne sentirai presque plus rien…

Astrid déglutit. Il souffrait mais il cherchait quand même à la rassurer. Il était la personne la plus incroyable qu'elle connaisse, il était brave, d'un courage sans égal, d'une gentillesse inouïe… Elle eut l'impression de tomber amoureuse encore une fois… Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Heu… C'était pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement sonné.

_Parce que je t'aime, avait-elle simplement répondu.

Elle se surprenait elle-même. Elle détestait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour la première fois, elle lui avait mis un coup dans le ventre avant de l'embrasser, de murmurer qu'elle aussi l'aimait et de tourner les talons.

Il lui avait souri, elle avait tendu la main vers la bouteille contenant l'onguent, et il avait pâli.

_Heu… Astrid, écoutes, tu n'as pas à faire ça, vraiment…

Il s'était frotté la nuque avec un air embarrassé.

_Je veux le faire…

Sans ajouter un mot, elle avait ôté la poche de glace, puis elle avait enduit ses mains de la lotion avant de les appliquer sur le moignon pour le masser avec douceur. Harold était livide, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fixés sur sa jambe invalide.

_Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle, consciente qu'il souffrait en silence.

_C'est moi qui suis désolé, avait-il marmonné.

Elle l'avait regardé avec surprise.

_Tu es désolé de quoi ?

Il soupira et désigna sa jambe amputée.

_De tout ça… Je… Je sais que c'est hideux… J'aimerais être normal…

Sa voix s'était perdue dans un murmure. Astrid hésitait entre le frapper ou lui hurler dessus ou l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Au lieu de quoi elle le dévisagea.

_Harold… Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse… Regardes moi…

Il avait levé ses yeux fatigués vers elle.

_Je t'aime, et je me sens incroyablement chanceuse de te connaître et d'être aimée par toi… Harold, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des choses pareilles, tu es le Conquérant des Dragons, tu es l'héritier de Berk, tu es Harold, l'homme qui a su affronter une île entière pour se faire entendre, l'homme qui a su faire cohabiter Vikings et Dragons… Harold est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as accompli ? Plus que toute une génération de chefs en plusieurs siècles ! Est-ce que tu réalises aussi à quel point tu es attirant, à quel point j'ai dû menacer Greta Evanson pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer de flirter avec toi ? Et encore, s'il n'y avait qu'elle…

_C'est l'effet dragons, avait marmonné Harold, les joues rouges.

Astrid lui mit une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

_Oy !

_Tu es attirant, tu es beau, ne me le fais pas répéter, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça !

Il avait eu un sourire hésitant, puis plus franc. Et Astrid avait senti son cœur manquer un battement.

Oui, Harold était brave, et courageux, peu importait ce que pensaient ces barbares, il la sortirait de là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction vous plaise, et comme l'a dit une lectrice, Hicstrid forever !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**READ & ENJOY & REVIEW**

**XXX**

L'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles était glacial, ses doigts étaient engourdis et il sentait que ses cils étaient de plus en plus gelés, mais Harold n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il avait le sentiment que la rage allait bientôt le consumer, il bouillait littéralement, et n'aurait pas été étonné de s'embraser comme un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Ses yeux scrutaient frénétiquement l'océan qui défilait en dessous de lui, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre trace d'une embarcation. D'après les témoignages, trois énormes navires avaient accosté au sud de l'île, pendant que lui était au nord en train d'inspecter le mur de glace. Il en était sûr désormais, ce mur n'était pas là par hasard, il s'agissait d'une diversion destinée à le maintenir loin de Berk. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi autant d'hommes, pourquoi Astrid ? Ces hommes savaient sûrement que des dragons constituaient la défense de Berk, et ils savaient qu'Astrid était son épouse. Ce n'était pas un secret bien sûr, plusieurs îles alentours avaient envoyé des émissaires féliciter le nouveau chef et les jeunes mariés, mais les peuples voisins étaient leurs amis, leurs alliés, même si les relations étaient rares, ils étaient cordiaux et pacifiques. Alors qui avait planifié cette attaque ? Qui voulait l'atteindre ?

Krokmou, sentant la tension de son cavalier, grogna avec inquiétude. Harold le caressa avec un sourire forcé.

_Ca va aller mon grand, on va la retrouver…

Il releva la tête et s'adressa aux jumeaux.

_Est-ce que les bateaux avaient un signe particulier ? Un drapeau ? Un emblème ?

Kognedur réfléchit un instant, mais Kranedur s'exclama :

_Oui, je crois qu'il y avait un drapeau bleu !

Sa sœur le poussa.

_Mais non crétin, c'était un drapeau rouge !

_Bleu idiote !

_C'est toi qui va finir avec un bleu ! Il était rouge !

_Stop ! s'exclama Harold, exaspéré. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Les jumeaux eurent le mérite d'avoir l'air désolé une fraction de seconde. Harold soupira.

_Est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'autre chose ?

_Un ours ! s'exclama Kognedur en levant la main avec triomphe.

Harold fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

_Il y avait un ours sur les drapeaux, renchérit Kranedur. Un énorme ours, du genre vraiment énorme !

Un ours ? Harold passa en revue tous les emblèmes, blasons, et toutes les armoiries qu'il connaissait, il y avait des loups, des aigles, des faucons, de féroces félins, mais un ours ? Ca ne lui disait rien…

_Là ! s'écria Varek en pointant du doigt vers l'eau.

Au loin, plusieurs points minuscules se mouvaient vers l'horizon.

_Restez en altitude ! lança Harold à ses compagnons. Ils ne doivent pas nous voir !

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ils devaient rester hors de vue pour ne rien risquer s'il s'agissait bien des ravisseurs. Plus ils approchaient, plus ils en étaient convaincus. Trois bateaux filaient toutes voiles dehors vers une terre qui se profilait déjà à l'horizon. La presque île…

_Ce sont eux ! s'exclama Harold en apercevant la vague silhouette d'un ours sur les drapeaux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour foncer ? lança Rustik avec un ton féroce.

_Non ! Non, nous devons d'abord nous assurer qu'ils détiennent bien Astrid et qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risque !

Il ignorait tout de ce nouvel ennemi, il ne pouvait pas prévoir leur réaction s'ils venaient à réaliser qu'ils étaient suivis par des dragons chevauchés par des habitants de Berk. Si Astrid était bien sur l'un des bateaux, le temps de la repérer, le pire pouvait arriver, et il ne le permettrait pas.

Krokmou grogna avec frustration, comme en écho à ce que ressentait son cavalier.

_Je sais mon grand, je sais, moi aussi je veux la sortir de là… dit Harold à voix basse.

Voir les bateaux responsables de l'enlèvement et ne pas pouvoir agir était physiquement douloureux. Astrid pouvait être en ce moment même en train de subir les pires atrocités et il était là, dans le ciel, complètement inutile. Le sentiment d'impuissance lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche, et le ramena à l'effroyable cauchemar qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Astrid était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son pilier, elle était toujours là pour le soutenir, le secouer, le confronter, la foi inébranlable qu'elle avait en lui avait forgé sa propre confiance, elle le rendait meilleur. Ils étaient inséparables depuis tant d'années, imaginer une vie sans elle était inconcevable et la perdre serait sans aucun doute la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Elle lui manquait, c'était viscéral, il avait besoin de la voir.

_On va la sortir de là, dit Rustik.

Harold regarda son cousin avec surprise. Rustik n'était pas vraiment le roi de l'empathie et du réconfort, pourtant il venait de le faire, avec un air terriblement gêné et une expression presque comique sur le visage, mais tout de même. Toutefois, comme pour faire bonne mesure, il ricana en ajoutant.

_Il vaut mieux pour toi, sans elle tu es aussi perdu qu'un bébé !

Harold leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un petit sourire. Puis une idée lui vint, il fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

_On va se séparer ! Varek, Kognedur, Kranedur, vous continuez à suivre les bateaux ! Rustik et moi allons les devancer au port sur la presqu'île !

_Heu… Tu es sûr ? demanda Varek en regardant les bateaux avec appréhension, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne se mettent à voler et cracher du feu.

Harold hocha la tête avec détermination.

_Nous y serons dans une poignée de minutes, tandis qu'eux en ont encore pour deux heures au moins, ça nous laissera le temps d'atterrir à l'abri des regards et de nous positionner !

_Heu… D'accord, et c'est quoi ton plan ?

Harold secoua la tête.

_Je ne sais pas, la priorité c'est de repérer Astrid et de la sortir de là sans la mettre en danger, nous verrons sur place…Rustik, on y va !

Krokmou ne se fit pas prier, il grimpa plus haut dans les nuages et fonça à toute allure une fois qu'Harold eut actionné le mécanisme de sa queue.

Harold ne se définissait pas comme surprotecteur. Astrid avait toujours participé à toutes leurs aventures, elle l'avait toujours suivi et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'en dissuader, heureux de la savoir près de lui. Le danger faisait partie de la vie des Vikings, et l'idée de l'empêcher de foncer tête la première dans l'action ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit… Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai s'il repensait à la fois où elle avait voulu venger l'honneur de sa famille… Mais si l'on considérait son propre passé de guerrier, il était sans doute le plus mal placé, Astrid était toujours plus à l'aise que lui au combat rapproché. Bien sûr, il avait cru mourir de peur plus d'une fois, il avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger, à son insu parfois, mais il se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, moins il arrivait à prendre sur lui.

Krokmou ronronna sans ralentir son allure. Harold était toujours émerveillé de constater à quel point le dragon et lui étaient liés, à quel point Krokmou était sensible à ses sentiments, à ses humeurs, à quel point ils se connaissaient par cœur. Il avait souvent l'impression d'avoir des conversations entières juste par des regards, des gestes. Krokmou était doué d'une intelligence incomparable, et Harold avait parfois encore du mal à croire à sa chance.

« Astrid, tiens bon, je t'en prie, tiens bon… » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux un bref instant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une presqu'île s'étendait sous eux, et lorsqu'il vit le port et la route escarpée qui s'en éloignait en sinuant entre les fjords, tout lui revint. C'était Johann le marchand qui lui en avait parlé, la presqu'île était un repère de bandits en tout genre, mais également un poste avancé de la ville de Sliesthrop, un comptoir marchand où les pirates revendaient leurs prisonniers comme esclaves à destination de royaumes situés bien plus au sud. Les autorités du comptoir fermaient les yeux sur les exactions des pirates et en échange, ceux-ci veillaient à ce qu'ils soient fournis régulièrement en marchandises, humaine notamment… Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir enlevé plusieurs habitants si c'était pour l'argent ? Les jumeaux soutenaient que leurs assaillants ciblaient Astrid et avaient quitté Berk dès qu'elle avait été entre leurs mains…

« Nous allons atterrir sur ce bâtiment ! » lança Harold en pointant du doigt un immeuble abîmé qui dominait le port.

Il n'y avait qu'un bateau sur place, et peu de personnes à l'extérieur. C'était leur jour de chance, pensa ironiquement Harold.

«Nous devons être discrets ! »

« Krochefer et moi nous sommes toujours discrets ! » rétorqua Rustik.

Krokmou grogna, défiant le dragon de réagir aussi brusquement qu'il le faisait à chaque fois que Rustik parlait de lui. Le dragon sembla comprendre le message, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Maintenant ! »

Les dragons volèrent en cercle à haute altitude jusqu'à descendre en piquet sur le toit, atterrissant en douceur pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Harold et Rustik se laissèrent glisser sans un bruit et s'aplatirent sur le toit jusqu'à pouvoir avoir une vue complète du port.

Des marins allaient et venaient, ils entendaient des rires gras, des voix incertaines d'hommes trop éméchés et des bruits de verre brisé.

« Cet endroit est très accueillant… » marmonna Harold.

Imaginer Astrid seule dans un endroit pareil lui arracha un frisson. Elle ne serait pas seule, il était là et il ferait tout pour l'arracher des mains de ces pirates.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… » souffla Harold en fixant l'horizon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Astrid se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit les voix et les pas précipités des marins résonner sur le pont au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée, mais ils devaient certainement arriver à destination. Elle s'assit, non sans mal, sa jambe la faisait atrocement souffrir, elle s'était tortillée pour essayer d'apercevoir l'arrière de sa cuisse, là où elle avait touchée, mais c'était impossible. Or, sur ce plancher sale et sans soin, elle savait qu'elle avait de grandes chances de mourir d'une infection en quelques jours. Elle essaya de déglutir mais sa gorge était sèche, sa tête douloureuse, sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser, habituée aux tétées goulues de sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa les grands yeux verts des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle. Sa fille, ses joues roses, son petit minois tellement attendrissant, ses petits poings sans cesse en action… Et Harold, qui avait toujours l'air à la fois d'un chiot perdu et d'un guerrier sans peur. Harold et son sourire entier, Harold et son âme inestimable. Elle se rappelait le moment précis où elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle l'avait confronté alors qu'ils venaient de découvrir le nid de dragons, et il lui avait tenu tête quant au fait de protéger Krokmou. Il y avait eu cette lueur dans son regard, cette détermination si nouvelle chez lui, ce courage qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné, et elle avait eu l'impression d'être jetée dans un précipice, elle l'avait fixé pendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant, le monde entier semblait s'être effacé, elle ne voyait que lui…

Des pas la tirèrent de ce souvenir. Elle se redressa, les yeux plissés, l'air menaçant, prête à se défendre coute que coute. Un homme entra, le roux, celui qui semblait être le chef. Il l'attrapa pas le bras et la releva.

_Nous voici arrivés princesse, tu vas bientôt avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions, tu dois être heureuse !

Astrid grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas à ses sarcasmes, et se laissa conduire vers le pont. L'escalier, rendu glissant par les embruns marins, fut une véritable torture pour sa jambe blessée, mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, la tirant avec force à chaque fois qu'elle chancelait ou trébuchait.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, elle dut fermer les yeux tant la lumière soudain l'aveuglait. L'air vif et froid lui fouetta le visage et elle respira à pleins poumons l'air iodé. Alors que l'homme la tirait derrière lui, elle entendait les remarques graveleuses de ses hommes et sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner. Lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur elle, elle bondit et fit face à un homme au sourire vicieux édenté.

_Touches moi encore une fois et tu es mort ! cria-t-elle en se débattant.

_Elle est farouche la princesse ! dit-il en riant, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

_Ne touches pas à la marchandise ! lança l'homme en la tirant vers lui sans ménagement.

Il la poussa vers deux hommes, dont le brun à la cicatrice, qui l'encadrèrent et emboitèrent le bas au chef en la tenant chacun par un bras.

_Il faut deux hommes pour maîtriser une femme ! lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_Ris tant que tu peux encore le faire, susurra le brun en se penchant vers son oreille.

Astrid eut la nausée en sentant son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et s'écarta autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ils descendirent du bateau et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle était arrivée en enfer. Ou en tout cas à ce qui s'apparentait à l'enfer. Un seul autre bateau avait jeté l'ancre dans la baie, en plus des trois bateaux qui venaient d'arriver. Des hommes allaient et venaient, peu nombreux mais offrant une vision terrifiante du pire de l'humanité. De la violence, de l'alcool, tout était sordide et effrayant. Elle remarqua alors un groupe à l'écart, et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Des hommes et des femmes étaient enchainés les uns aux autres, debout, et si légèrement vêtus que pendant un instant, elle bénit ses vêtements et bottes fourrés. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était que ces hommes et ces femmes étaient différents, elle n'avait jamais vu de personne leur ressemblant. Ils avaient la peau très foncée, parfois même noir ! Jamais en terre Viking elle n'avait vu des gens de cette couleur ! Elle les voyait grelotter mais ils gardaient la tête haute, avec un air presque princier malgré les lourdes chaines qui les entravaient. Son regard croisa brièvement celui d'une jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient si expressifs que pendant quelques secondes, Astrid resta figée, elle avait l'impression de l'entendre lui demander de l'aide.

_Avances princesse, tu es attendue ! gronda l'un des hommes en la bousculant.

Elle dut détourner le regard et avancer à contre cœur. Où était Harold ? Etait-il rentré sain et sauf de son exploration ? Etait-il au courant ? Elle eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant l'inquiétude qu'il allait ressentir… Et Tempête devait être dans tous ses états. Astrid releva soudain la tête et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais elle sentait qu'on l'observait, et curieusement, pas de manière malveillante. Elle regarda vers le groupe d'esclaves, mais la jeune femme regardait le sol. Et tout autour, il n'y avait que des personnes hostiles. Déconcertée, elle avança vers l'une des maisons de la presqu'île. L'homme roux tapa du poing sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Sans un mot, il s'écarta et les laissa passer. Astrid regarda autour d'elle, la pièce était circulaire et s'articulait autour d'un foyer central, comme toute demeure viking.

Au début, elle ne le vit pas. Elle se demanda ce qu'attendaient les hommes qui l'avaient capturée, elle sentit bizarrement ses poils se dresser.

_Nous l'avons, annonça enfin le meneur.

Un bruit attira son attention vers le fond de la pièce, plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle plissa les yeux tandis qu'une ombre massive se redressait pour venir vers eux. Elle sentit alors son cœur se glacer. Astrid n'avait que rarement peur, mais elle avait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Harold lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était surement encore en vie, que rien n'était joué, mais si elle partageait ses inquiétudes, c'était une autre histoire que de les voir se concrétiser. Drago Poings Sanglants.

_Je savais que j'avais bien fait de faire appel à toi Boromir le mercenaire, dit-il avec satisfaction tandis que la lueur vacillante des flammes rendait son visage couvert de cicatrices encore plus effrayant.

_Tu avais raison, Drago, cette femme est une guerrière…

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_Trépidante, intrépide Astrid… Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ?

Il approcha d'elle, Boromir s'écarta mais les deux hommes la maintenaient toujours. Elle regarda Drago avec une féroce hostilité non dissimulée.

_Tu n'obtiendras rien de nous ! dit-elle, ravie de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas malgré l'effroi que lui inspirait cet homme.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

_J'ai déjà ce que je voulais… Vois-tu, mon plan initial était simplement de te trancher la gorge sous les yeux de ton cher Maître des Dragons…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur malgré elle.

_Je voudrais être là pour voir ça, chuchota le brun à la cicatrice dans son oreille en promenant son doigt sur sa gorge.

_Mais finalement, poursuivit Drago, je me suis dit que ce serait trop simple… Après tout, une fois morte, plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal, et le rendre fou de douleur…

Astrid n'avait jamais ressenti une telle haine pour quiconque. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce violent besoin de frapper, de faire du mal, de tuer… Cet homme abjecte n'avait qu'un seul but, faire souffrir Harold, et cela, elle ne le permettait pas.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Tu sais qu'Harold me sortira de là et te renverra là où est ta place, aux Enfers !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Drago secoua la tête avec un rictus mauvais puis regarda autour de lui en feignant avoir peur.

_Par tous les Dieux, Harold serait donc ici ? Ah, tiens, on ne dirait pas…

Elle sentit sa mâchoire se tendre et ses poings se serrer.

_Belle Astrid, tu es très divertissante… Sais-tu où on est ? Nous sommes sur l'avant-poste de Sliesthrop, qui est à plusieurs jours d'ici…

Cette ville parlait vaguement à Astrid, elle savait que Johann le Marchand s'approvisionnait parfois là-bas.

_Il existe dans un pays lointain, au Sud, là où les glaciers n'existent pas, un homme de pouvoir qui collectionne les choses rares, et il semblerait que cet homme raffole des charmes féminins venus d'ailleurs…

Astrid eut l'impression que ses jambes se vidaient de toutes leurs forces. Elle était comme paralysée d'horreur alors que Drago poursuivait avec délectation.

_Ce que cet homme va te faire, belle Astrid, tu regretteras de ne pas être morte, cet homme a signé un pacte avec des démons, on raconte là-bas qu'il viole et torture ses victimes jusqu'à les rendre folles…

Elle devait rester forte, elle ne devait pas craquer, pas devant lui, pas devant eux, Harold la sauverait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il la sauverait. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage. Drago avait raison sur un point. Elle préférerait mourir que d'être dans les bras d'un autre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre, avec lequel j'ai eu du mal mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! J'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine, avant de partir en vacaaaaaaances !**

**Merci mille fois pour les reviews, ajout aux favoris, etc **

**Bonne lecture à vous les chéris ! READ & ENJOY & REVIEW !**

**XXX**

Elle était là. Vivante. Le soulagement déferla par vagues, elle était en vie, elle était en vie, elle était en vie. Sa frêle silhouette était encadrée par deux mastodontes, dont un se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il la vit s'écarter vivement et il serra les poings, avec une envie violente de se jeter sur cette brute. Ils avaient leurs chances après tout, les jumeaux et Varek étaient sur un immeuble voisin et attendaient son signal. Sauf qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas d'une banale manœuvre, Astrid était leur otage, à la moindre alerte, ils pouvaient lui faire du mal, et il ne risquerait pas sa vie. Ils l'entrainèrent sans ménagement, il vit alors qu'elle boitait, et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle était donc blessée ? Avait-elle été blessée lors de l'attaque ? Les jumeaux n'avaient rien mentionné de tel… Ou à bord du bateau ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Il repoussa les images insupportables qui l'assaillaient, il devait se concentrer et être prêt à saisir la première occasion pour la sortir de là.

Il la vit s'arrêter, puis regarder autour d'elle hâtivement. Il avait envie de lui signaler sa présence, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle ressentait sa présence.

Puis les hommes la remirent en marche avec brutalité, il la vit chanceler et sentit ses ongles courts s'enfoncer dans sa chair au fur et à mesure qu'il serrait les poings. Elle garda cependant la tête haute, et avança sans montrer qu'elle avait peur. Ils disparurent à l'intérieur d'une maison et Harold se redressa.

_Je vais voir, annonça-t-il.

Rustik le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

_Tu vas voir quoi ? Tu vas te faire prendre ! Tu es seul et ils ont juste trois bateaux pleins d'hommes armés ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête avec un air incrédule.

_Je serai discret, ils ne me connaissent pas et je vais laisser Krokmou avec Krochefer et toi…

Le dragon grogna de mécontentement en même temps que Rustik. Harold tapota tendrement la tête de son dragon en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe et où est Astrid, tu dois rester ici mais je serai de retour avec elle…

Rustik renifla avec scepticisme mais il l'ignora royalement. Krokmou gémit plaintivement, Harold lui adressa un sourire plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité, puis se tourna et se laissa glisser doucement le long du toit avant de se tenir au bord, puis de se laisser glisser le long d'une vieille gouttière qui semblait prête à se décrocher à la moindre occasion. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de ne pas être aussi trapu que ses camarades Viking. Il atterrit sans bruit sur le sol au pavé inégal, puis avança en claudiquant vers l'allée, longeant les murs, les sens en alerte. Il aperçut un sac en jute posé à même le sol, il s'en saisit, le plaça sur son épaule et s'engagea dans l'allée, une partie de son visage cachée par le sac. L'adrénaline pulsait dans son sang, rendant les battements de son cœur presque frénétiques.

La maison était isolée dans une ruelle déserte, les pirates ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, trop saouls pour certains, indifférents pour les autres, et il veilla à raser les murs en restant dans l'ombre, puis il se faufila dans la ruelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se glissa jusqu'à la porte en bois à laquelle il colla son oreille et écouta attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix… Des souvenirs flashèrent dans sa mémoire, Drago et ses hurlements déments, Drago ordonnant à Krokmou de tuer son cavalier, son père, mort, Drago sur Krokmou… Il déglutit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, il savait que Drago n'était pas mort, il le rappelait suffisamment autour de lui, ils avaient augmenté les patrouilles et restaient sur le qui-vive depuis deux ans. Evidemment que Drago Poings sanglants n'allait pas retenter une attaque directe. Evidemment qu'il allait tenter d'attaquer le point faible de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi. Il posa le sac en jute et recolla son oreille.

_...plan initial était simplement de te trancher la gorge sous les yeux de ton cher maître des Dragons…

Harold déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'une sueur glacée le recouvrait. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait, c'était une certitude établie depuis tant d'années qu'elle semblait être l'évidence même. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. La voix de Drago poursuivit.

_Mais finalement, je me suis dit que ce serait trop simple… Après tout, une fois morte, plus personne ne pourra plus te faire du mal, et le rendre fou de douleur…

Il serra les poings. La folie de Drago ne connaissait plus aucune limite, il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à Astrid. Et la seule idée qu'il puisse la toucher, qu'il ne fasse ne serait-ce que penser à la faire souffrir, le rendait littéralement fou.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Tu sais qu'Harold me sortira de là et te renverra là où est ta place, aux Enfers ! s'écria la voix d'Astrid.

Harold ferma les yeux, entendre sa voix était un soulagement, entendre la foi qu'elle avait en lui lui donnait une force insoupçonnée, qui sembla agir comme une douche froide. Il devait agir, il ne pouvait plus attendre, un seul mur les séparait et il était hors de question d'attendre d'avantage. Il savait qu'au moindre cri de sa part, Krokmou débarquerait, avec leurs amis sur les talons, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'écarta de la porte et contourna la maison, espérant, avec raison, trouver une porte arrière. Il perçut à nouveau des bribes de voix, parmi lesquelles il reconnut celle de Drago.

_ Ce que cet homme va te faire, belle Astrid, tu regretteras de ne pas être morte, cet homme a signé un pacte avec des démons, on raconte là-bas qu'il viole et torture ses victimes jusqu'à les rendre folles…

Harold sentit son sang se glacer. De qui et de quoi parlait-il ? Si qui que ce soit touchait Astrid… Il dégaina son épée, ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Les hommes se tournèrent vers lui avec un air surpris, seul le visage de Drago demeura dans l'ombre. Astrid retint son souffle, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de peur sur son visage livide. Il la regarda rapidement des pieds à la tête, vérifiant qu'elle était entière et bien vivante. Puis il tourna son regard vers la silhouette la plus massive. Drago ricana et s'avança vers le foyer, laissant apercevoir son visage détruit.

_Maître des Dragons, je n'espérais pas ta compagnie…

_Relâches la… répliqua froidement Harold,

Les deux hommes qui encadraient Astrid eurent un rictus amusés et l'un d'eux sortit une dague qu'il appuya sur la gorge de la jeune Viking. Astrid se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de peur, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de regagner son calme et d'apprivoiser le contact dur et glacial de la lame sur sa gorge. Elle était une Hofferson, elle refusait de laisser la peur prendre le contrôle. Elle était Astrid Hofferson, elle était Astrid Haddock, elle était une Viking.

_Non ! Lâchez là ! s'écria Harold, l'air soudain terrifié.

Astrid rouvrit les yeux et les planta résolument dans ceux d'Harold.

_Harold, ça va aller…

La lame s'appuya un peu plus et Astrid sentit que le moindre mouvement pouvait lui être fatal. Mais elle ne broncha pas, osant à peine avaler sa salive mais demeurant aussi impassible que possible malgré le fait que toute couleur ait déserté son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? demanda Harold avec ton féroce.

Drago eut un sourire qui leur arracha un frisson. Un sourire carnassier, un sourire dépourvu de toute humanité.

_Ce que je veux, maître des Dragons, c'est t'anéantir…

Harold baissa la garde et laissa son épée tomber au sol dans un bruit fracassant qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce.

_Alors je suis là, relâches là, c'est moi que tu veux…

_Harold ! s'exclama Astrid en le dévisageant avec horreur. Il lui offrit un faible sourire.

_Ça va aller, Astrid…

Elle sentit ses yeux bruler de larmes qu'elle peinait à contenir.

_Toujours ce goût du sacrifice, fils de Berk, tu tiens ça de ton père, regardes où ça l'a mené…

Astrid, horrifiée, voulut se débattre mais la lame contre sa gorge lui entailla légèrement la peau.

_Espèce de monstre, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! hurla-t-elle.

Harold était pâle et tremblait de rage contenue. Comment cet homme osait-il parler de son père alors qu'il était responsable de sa mort ? Comment osait-il continuer à s'en prendre aux gens qu'il aimait ? Il n'avait pas un tempérament explosif, mais il avait compris, au prix du sacrifice de son père, que le chemin de la paix n'était pas toujours dépourvu de souffrances.

_Mon père est un héros, et il m'a appris qu'un chef protège les siens, à n'importe quel prix… dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. Il ne laisserait pas à Drago la satisfaction de voir à quel point il était bouleversé.

Drago éclata de rire.

_Ce sont de beaux discours, le plus stupide qui soit ! Ton père est mort Harold, par ta faute, et elle connaîtra un sort pire que la mort, par ta faute ! hurla-t-il en désignant Astrid

_Tu es le seul responsable, Drago… Relâches moi, et tu feras de moi ce que tu voudras…

_Tu n'es pas venu avec ton dragon de compagnie ?

Harold fronça les sourcils, lèvres pincées.

_Je suis venu seul…

_Vous deux, allez fouiller le port, ses amis ne doivent pas être loin ! ordonna Drago à deux hommes qui sortirent immédiatement.

Puis Drago s'approcha d'Astrid et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Elle demeura silencieuse, suppliant Harold du regard. Il devait fuir, il devait s'en sortir, il en avait le devoir…

_Ne la touches pas ! s'écria Harold, la gorge soudain sèche et le cœur battant sourdement à ses oreilles.

_Comment réagirais-tu si je la tuais là, sous tes yeux…

_Laisses la, elle… elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, laisses la, prends moi…

Astrid sentit son cœur se serrer, jamais il n'avait eu ce ton suppliant, pas même il y a des années de cela, lorsque son père avait refusé de l'écouter avant de partir à la recherche du nid des dragons. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant, ses yeux remplis d'effroi allant du visage d'Astrid à Drago.

_Réponds à ma question ! hurla Drago en resserrant sa poigne.

Astrid grimaça mais n'émit pas un son.

_Je... Je ne peux pas la perdre… Je préfère mourir…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Astrid le regarda d'un air suppliant, il ne pouvait pas se sacrifier, elle le refusait.

_Harold… Berk a besoin de son chef, tout le monde a besoin de toi… gémit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle pensait surtout à leur fille en évoquant tout le monde.

_Je ne suis rien si tu n'es plus de ce monde… répliqua Harold, la gorge nouée, la voix rauque.

Astrid secoua la tête tandis que plusieurs larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle chercha à se débattre, si seulement elle pouvait atteindre une hache, une épée, n'importe quoi qui lui permette de se battre, de leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, de mettre à terre ceux qui continuaient à faire souffrir Harold, lui qui avait déjà tant perdu.

_Elle restera de ce monde, annonça Drago en poussant Astrid dans les bras des deux mercenaires. Elle sera asservie, et subira les pires tortures, dans une terre si lointaine que tu n'en auras jamais entendu parler… Et je serai là pour te regarder sombrer dans la folie, et le monde m'appartiendra, je libérerai tous les peuples du joug des dragons, j'anéantirai cette espèce et je serai adulé par tous !

Astrid était blanche comme un linge et tremblait soudain d'épouvante sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si son corps se mutinait, trop terrifié pour obéir à son souhait de sang-froid. Harold eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser.

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

_Et comment comptes tu faire ? Tu es toi, le fils faiblard d'un chef décédé et nous sommes toute une armada.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

_Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation cher dragonnier, les dragons ont détruit ma vie, je détruirai la leur… Quant à toi, tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin en anéantissant mes plans, je vais donc t'anéantir, et quel meilleur plan que de te prendre ce qui t'est le plus cher… Tu sauras ce que c'est de tout perdre, cher Harold, comme moi j'ai tout perdu, et tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tes jours…

Harold sentit les larmes de désespoir lui monter aux yeux. Quelle chance avaient-ils face à toute une armée, loin de Berk, sans compter que Drago cachait certainement de nouveaux dragons et l'ancien Alpha quelque part à proximité. Il devait réfléchir, et vite. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

_Emmenez la ! lança Drago aux mercenaires qui commencèrent à tirer Astrid vers la porte.

_Non ! cria Harold en se ruant en avant, Non ! Krokmou !

Il fallut quelques secondes à peine pour que le dragon fasse exploser la porte, projetant les hommes et Astrid au sol. Krokmou se précipita à l'intérieur en grognant, suivi des jumeaux. Harold voulut se précipiter vers Astrid, qui gisait, à moitié inconsciente, sonnée par l'explosion, au milieu des débris de la porte. Mais un mercenaire lui barra la route tandis que le second saisissait Astrid et se précipitait à l'extérieur, couvert par un flux de pirates et mercenaires qui se ruèrent vers la maison, armes au poing.

_Non, Astrid ! hurla Harold en bondissant sur le dos de Krokmou qui s'empressa de sortir à l'air libre.

Varek et Rustik combattaient à l'extérieur, des détonations résonnaient de toutes parts, et Harold put entendre les cris de joie des jumeaux parvenir de l'intérieur

Il y avait de la fumée qui s'élevait de toutes parts, provoquant un brouillard qui recouvrait le port, les cris et les détonations rendaient la scène encore plus surréaliste. Ils étaient à cinq plus leurs dragons contre aux moins deux cent hommes armés, pourtant ils semblaient avoir l'avantage, esquivant filets et autres pièges à dragons, enflammant les alentours avec des cris guerriers… Drago semblait s'être volatilisé, mais Harold ne chercha pas longtemps. Il dirigea Krokmou vers le port au moment même où Drago levait le bras en poussant un hurlement à glacer le sang. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le Léviathan surgir des profondeurs de l'océan, ce fut une ombre gigantesque qui s'abattit sur la presqu'île. Un dragon aux proportions colossales apparut, comme arrivant tout droit des nuages. Son épaisse peau, couverte d'écailles lisses et tranchantes, était si sombre que ses yeux rouges ressortaient comme deux braises dans la nuit. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule, révélant des dents longues comme le bras, acérées comme la plus affutée des épées, et émit un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs du port et déstabilisa les autres dragons pendant une poignée de secondes. Harold remarqua alors que sur le dos de ce dragon dont il ignorait tout se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une petite maison, attachée au dos par des liens qu'on avait enfoncé dans la cuirasse du dragon à l'aide de clous si énormes qu'ils devaient bien faire la taille du poing d'Harold. Il comprit avec horreur qu'on avait cloué les liens dans la peau du dragon. Mais même si une partie de lui compatissait avec la créature, il devait agir, Drago suivait le mercenaire qui portait Astrid, et ils se dirigeaient vers l'une des extrémités du port.

_Krokmou, on y va !

Le Furie ne se fit pas prier, avec un rugissement, il se précipita vers Drago, lequel se tourna brièvement pour sourire avec satisfaction. Il leva le bras.

_Krokmou, attention !

En une vrille, il esquiva le coup de queue que le dragon géant venait de lui asséner. Ce qu'Harold ne vit pas, c'est que ce dragon, en plus de posséder quatre ailes, possédait deux queues, et alors qu'Harold et Krokmou esquivait la première tentative, ils ne virent la seconde que trop tard et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent projetés contre le sol.

Harold eut l'impression de ne plus savoir s'orienter, sonné, il se releva en titubant, et se mit à tousser, gêné par l'épaisse fumée qui semblait avoir assiégé la ville. Ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer alors qu'il essayait de se diriger, fouillant frénétiquement le sombre brouillard qui l'entourait.

_Krokmou ! Krokmou !

Il entendit le ronronnement caractéristique de son dragon et se dirigea vers lui, tendant les mains en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent une surface chaude et rugueuse.

_Krokmou ! C'est moi mon grand ! Vite, nous devons les suivre et sortir Astrid de là ! s'écria Harold en grimpant sur le dragon.

Krokmou battit des ailes, s'éleva sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer et de venir se crasher sur le port. Harold, affolé, se pencha vers son dragon.

_Krokmou, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

Il sentait la panique affluer, enserrer sa poitrine. Chaque seconde perdue l'éloignait d'Astrid…

Krokmou poussa un gémissement plaintif et leva sa queue. Les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le mécanisme qui permettait à Krokmou de voler était brisé. Irréparable sans sa forge à proximité. Ils étaient cloués au sol.

_Non… murmura Harold en levant les yeux au ciel.

La fumée s'était quelque peu dissipée, il aperçut alors le gigantesque dragon, sur lequel était juché Drago, le mercenaire, et Astrid, qui était réveillée et se débattait.

_Fais tes adieux, maître des dragons ! C'est la dernière fois que tu la vois ! hurla Drago. Quant à nous, nous nous reverrons bientôt et je me régalerai du spectacle de ta chute !

Il poussa un hurlement dément et le dragon se mit à battre des ailes, provoquant un vent qui chassa les restes de fumée.

_Harold ! cria Astrid, désespérée, avant d'être entrainée de force vers la cabine qui se trouvait sur le dos de la créature.

_Non !

Harold bondit du dos de Krokmou et se mit à courir sans la quitter des yeux.

_Astrid ! Astrid ! Je te retrouverai ! Je te le jure !

Il vit Rustik venir vers lui.

_Rustik ! Vite ! Nous devons les suivre ! Krokmou ne peut pas voler !

Il commença à grimper sur le dos du Cauchemar Monstrueux lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois projetés dans les airs par une boule de feu qui explosa aux pieds de Krochefer. Ce dernier eut du mal à se relever et l'immense dragon s'éleva à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Harold semblait paralysé, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés de douleur, d'horreur, de chagrin, fixés sur le point qui disparut dans les nuages sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le rattraper. Il avait été à deux doigts de la sauver. Tout avait mal tourné, elle était entre leurs mains, promise à un destin à peine descriptible. Il sentait son estomac se tordre, il avait la nausée, l'idée de perdre Astrid le rendait malade, il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente, à réfléchir, il savait qu'il devait garder son sang-froid, pour leur bien à tous, mais il n'était plus que colère et chagrin. Varek et les jumeaux apparurent enfin et atterrirent auprès de leurs amis.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Astrid ? s'écria Varek en regardant autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il vit Krokmou gémir en regardant le ciel, la queue mutilée, lorsqu'il vit le masque de désespoir qui se peignait sur le visage d'Harold, il comprit.

_Oh…

Les jumeaux, Rustik et lui échangèrent un regard entendu.

_Harold… Nous devons repartir sur Berk, nous trouverons un moyen de retrouver Astrid, mais nous devrions vraiment VRAIMENT partir… dit Varek, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule vers les pirates qui avaient retrouvés leurs esprits et se dirigeaient vers eux avec un air menaçant.

Ils avaient eu le dessus, mais très brièvement, même si matériellement, ils avaient porté un coup dur à l'armada de mercenaires.

La voix soudain haute perchée de Varek attira l'attention d'Harold.

_On s'occupe de Krokmou ! lança Kranedur.

Krokmou se laissa saisir par le Braguettaure sans opposer la moindre résistance. Harold se hissa derrière Rustik et tous s'élevèrent pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la presqu'île, esquivant flèches et autres projectiles jusqu'à être trop loin pour être atteints. Harold n'avait pas dit un mot, et ses amis échangeaient des regards inquiets. Il avait le regard perdu, il avait le visage livide, et ne semblait être que l'ombre de lui-même.

Tous les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, il avait juste l'impression que le trou béant qui s'était creusé à la place de son cœur semblait être sur le point de l'engloutir. Tout était trop, trop gros, trop lourd, trop dur. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, d'oublier sa douleur, de se laisser sombrer dans un monde onirique où Astrid serait auprès de lui, saine et sauve. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait fuir son chagrin.

XXX

**Tadaaaaaam ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre Harold n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre ! A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Voilà, le dernier chapitre avant les vacances, la suite à mon retour, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Merci de me lire, merci de vos reviews ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez le lire !**

**Ps : j'ADORE Astrid, qui aime bien châtie bien, on va dire :D**

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW !**

**XXX**

Astrid peina à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, groggy, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de yak. Elle demeura d'abord immobile, son regard mobile balayant ce qui l'entourait. Le lieu lui était inconnu, les murs étaient faits dans un matériau qu'elle n'identifiait pas, lisse, brillant, orné de mosaïques. Elle referma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendait rien, hormis des chuchotements lointains. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, de comment elle était arrivée là. Elle revit Harold faire son entrée, se jetant la tête la première dans la gueule du loup, elle sentait encore le contact de la lame contre sa gorge, puis tout s'était emballé, Krokmou, l'explosion, puis elle s'était réveillée sur le dos d'un dragon comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, emmenée par le chef des mercenaires et Drago, elle se rappelait s'être débattue, avant que le dénommé Boromir n'applique un chiffon imprégné d'un produit qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance… Jusqu'à présent…. Elle remarqua alors autre chose… Elle avait chaud… Si chaud qu'elle sentait la sueur dégouliner dans son dos et sur son front. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se redressa lentement. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce tournoyait autour d'elle.

_Te voilà réveillée à temps ! Dépêches toi, le maître va bientôt arriver pour choisir ! rugit une voix inconnue.

Un homme, de petite taille, gras, et vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à une robe, se mit à s'agiter autour d'elle tandis que les chuchotements devenaient plus présent. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas seule. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises dans la même pièce qu'elle, tous visiblement venus d'horizons différents. Il y avait les esclaves qu'elle avait vu sur la presqu'île, elle reconnut la jeune femme, recroquevillée contre un homme tout aussi jeune qui regardait droit devant lui avec un air fier et féroce, un bras protecteur passé autour d'elle. Il y avait également deux femmes rousses, juste à ses côtés, l'une adulte, l'autre âgée d'une dizaine d'années, sans doute mère et fille, puis il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui semblaient provenir du même endroit, leurs vêtements étaient similaires et ils restaient ensembles. Elle remarqua également que plusieurs gardes étaient positionnés autour de la pièce, gardant un œil attentif sur tous les faits et gestes de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des esclaves. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?...

Elle sentit soudain une main moite la saisir par le menton pour lui tourner la tête. Le petit homme l'observait avec ses petits yeux porcins, avant de sourire.

_Elle est assez réveillée, le maître sera content !

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'avoir appris le latin, même si ça restait rudimentaire. Dans son rôle de nouveau chef, Harold avait souhaité apprendre le latin, et Astrid avait alors appris, plus ou moins malgrè elle…

Mais alors, si ces personnes parlaient latin… Ils étaient surement quelque part dans l'Empire romain… Des trompettes résonnèrent à l'extérieur, et le petit homme bondit et battant des bras, l'air affolé.

_Le maître est là ! le maître est là ! Vite, vite, debout !

Il la saisit par le bras et la releva sans ménagement. Elle remarqua alors qu'on lui avait soigné sa blessure, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage. A renfort de tambours et trompettes, toute une délégation fit son entrée dans la pièce tandis que les prisonniers s'alignaient, bien droits, tenus en joue par les armes des soldats. Astrid vit d'abord le petit homme multiplier les courbettes et les sourires, puis elle vit deux hommes apparaître. Des jumeaux. Les mêmes cheveux grisonnant, la même mâchoire carrée et rasée de près, la même ride qui barrait le front les mêmes yeux perçants, sauf que si le regard de l'un était neutre, celui de l'homme à la toge semblait brûler d'une démence qui arracha un frisson à la jeune femme… Elle sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de l'homme dont lui avait parlé Drago. L'homme réputé pour sa folie et ses tortures.

Seule la tenue différait entre les deux hommes, l'un portait une toge qui reflétait sans doute l'importance de sa fonction tandis que l'autre portait une tenue militaire, sans doute un gradé, mais de toute évidence, l'un des frères ordonnait, l'autre obéissait. Les yeux balayèrent quasiment simultanément la rangée de prisonniers devant eux. Astrid retint son souffle lorsque leurs regards passèrent sur elle. L'homme à la toge eut un demi-sourire carnassier, tandis que l'autre fronçait les sourcils avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Il demeura cependant immobile tandis que son frère se mit à arpenter les rangs. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme à la peau d'ébène qu'Astrid avait remarqué sur la presqu'île. Elle la vit trembler et s'agripper au jeune homme près d'elle. L'homme, remarquant leur attachement, sourit de plus belle, et fit un signe à un soldat, qui se précipita pour se saisir d'elle. Elle se mit à hurler en s'accrochant à son compagnon, lequel se débattit en voulant repousser le soldat. Deux autres soldats intervinrent alors, l'un le maintenant tandis que l'autre le frappait à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre au sol, inconscient. La jeune femme cessa alors de hurler, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes fixés sur son compagnon. Elle se laissa trainer sans opposer de résistance cette fois ci.

L'homme semblait réjoui par ce spectacle et Astrid ressentit une violente envie de lui effacer son sourire sadique à coup de hache. Cet homme était un monstre qui se nourrissait de la souffrance d'autrui. Personne ne semblait s'en émouvoir, même les autres prisonniers regardaient leurs pieds, comme si leur propre souffrance les dépassait déjà trop pour qu'ils puissent se préoccuper d'autrui.

Il choisit ensuite un jeune homme et deux jeunes femmes, avant de s'arrêter devant la mère et la fillette. Cette dernière recula en se serrant contre sa mère, l'homme se pencha et lui caressa la joue avec un air de convoitise qui donna à Astrid l'envie de hurler, de vomir, de pleurer. Elle frissonnait de dégoût et lorsqu'il voulut faire un signe, son frère fit un pas en avant.

« Je la prends pour moi, avec la mère » déclara-t-il. Sa voix était posée, et il regardait son frère droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci claqua la langue avec dépit.

« Es-tu sûr de pouvoir t'occuper d'une jeune fleur comme celle-ci, Flavius, tu me sembles trop sage pour cela »

« Je saurais faire ce qu'il faut » répliqua son frère sans ciller.

L'homme à la toge soupira avec un air dramatique mais donna son consentement. La mère et la fillette semblaient à la fois soulagées de ne pas être séparées et terrifiées par le sort qui les attendait.

Puis il se tourna vers Astrid. La jeune femme soutint son regard, observant la folie qui semblait y tournoyer, se rappelant Dagur et sa démence. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête avec une expression qui lui donna la nausée.

« Je prends celle-là aussi »

L'homme à la toge se tourna vers son frère, l'air stupéfait.

« Tu es bien gourmand aujourd'hui, mon cher frère ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le dénommé Flavius haussa les épaules avec un demi sourire.

« Tu me dis que je dois m'amuser, n'est-ce pas là l'occasion ? »

« Une Viking tout de même ! »

« Néron, tu peux avoir des dizaines de vikings si tu le souhaites, laisses moi celle-là… »

L'homme réfléchit un instant.

« Bien, c'est d'accord, tu me la prêteras de temps à autre… »

« Cela va de soit mon frère »

« Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! » s'écria Astrid avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Les autres prisonniers semblaient terrifiés, comme s'ils craignaient d'être touchés par la foudre qui s'abattrait sur elle. Les soldats grondaient déjà, le petit homme grassouillet, muet jusque-là, était blanc comme un linge, l'homme à la toge semblait sur le point d'imploser. Son frère, en revanche, fronçait les sourcils sans laisser rien paraître de ses émotions.

Astrid se retrouva à genoux sans comprendre comment, elle grimaça de douleur, sa cuisse était peut être soignée, mais pas guérie.

« Les esclaves ne parlent que s'ils en ont l'autorisation ! » tonna le petit homme grassouillet, avant de se tourner vers l'homme à la toge pour bafouiller des excuses.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda l'homme à la toge en ignorant le marchand d'esclaves.

Flavius, sourcils toujours froncés, répondit.

« Qu'elle voulait revoir sa famille »

Astrid, stupéfaite, le dévisagea. Soit il comprenait très mal sa langue, soit il venait de la protéger.

L'homme à la toge éclata de rire.

« Ils disent tous ça ! Bien, emmenez là, je te conseille de la punir pour cette intervention Flavius…

Les soldats remirent Astrid debout et la trainèrent hors de la pièce tandis que les deux hommes continuaient leur marché.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi…petite. Invisible, insignifiante, comme un objet oublié. Etre regardée et traitée comme cela l'horrifiait. Elle savait pourtant que l'esclavage existait, mais entre le savoir et l'expérimenter…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Assis sur le trone de Berk, Harold écoutait les habitants débattre de l'attitude à avoir. La mère d'Astrid clamait haut et fort qu'il fallait constituer une armée et traquer Drago, Gueulfor déclarait qu'il fabriquerait autant d'armes que nécessaire s'il s'agissait de sauver Astrid, les autres approuvant à renfort d'exclamations qui résonnaient dans la Grande salle, les jumeaux hurlaient en levant les poings au ciel sans vraiment suivre les conversations, Varek parlait de stratégie, tandis que Rustik s'exclamait qu'il fallait tout brûler et poser des questions après… Valka écoutait en silence, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

Harold contempla le nourrisson endormi dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas encore de nom, et la pleine lune approchait, mais il refusait de lui donner un nom sans Astrid à ses côtés. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et lui caressa tendrement la joue. La fillette bailla, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder son père, qui lui sourit.

_Hey, bonjour toi… Je sais que tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, et où est ta maman… Je te fais le serment que je la ramènerai… Tu fais partie du peuple de Berk, nous sommes bornés, forts et peut être même un peu fous… Mais nous sommes une famille, tu seras aimée et protégée comme nulle part ailleurs… Ta maman et moi, nous t'aimons, et nous reviendrons… En attendant, tu vas rester avec tes grands-mères, et tu es entre de bonnes mains ma fille…

Krokmou frotta son museau contre la fillette avec une douceur qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec elle. Tempête en fit de même, avant de poussait un gémissement de tristesse. Harold tendit le bras vers elle afin de poser la main sur son museau.

_Tout va bien Tempête, tu as fait ce qu'Astrid t'a demandée, tu as veillé sur notre fille et je sais que tu le feras toujours, et nous en sommes reconnaissants…

Le dragon baissa la tête. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité depuis la disparition d'Astrid, et Valka avait du user de tous ses talents pour la calmer.

Harold se leva et le silence se fit tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

_Je vais partir à la recherche d'Astrid… Varek, Rustik, les jumeaux, vous venez avec moi, si vous êtes d'accord…

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, avec un sourire entendu. Ils suivraient Harold jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Tempête se redressa mais Harold lui caressa la tête.

_Non, pas toi Tempête, j'ai besoin de toi ici…

Puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

_Drago espérait que la disparition d'Astrid serait une diversion suffisante pour pouvoir attaquer Berk et s'emparer de nos dragons… Nous allons lui prouver le contraire… J'ai besoin de vous tous pour défendre notre île, maman, Gueulfor, je vous confie Berk, et… et veillez sur ma fille…

Valka acquiesça et tendit les bras pour prendre sa petite-fille. Gueulfor posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harold.

_Nous ferons comme tu veux, chef… Tu sais mon garçon, il serait fier de toi…

Harold hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

_Ne sous-estimez pas Drago, nous l'avons battu une fois, mais il est plus déterminé que jamais et il contrôle un dragon extrêmement puissant dont nous ignorons tout… Nous allons retrouver Astrid et nous reviendrons défendre Berk coûte que coûte…

Il sortit de la Grande Salle sous les acclamations des habitants, suivi de près par ses amis. Il craignait que son peuple ne l'accuse de lâcheté, mais ils savaient tous qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver Astrid, ils ne doutaient plus de son courage et de sa loyauté et ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : on ne laissait personne derrière. Chaque habitant comptait, et Astrid d'autant plus qu'Harold et elle ne semblaient pouvoir fonctionner qu'ensemble.

_Tu as un plan ? demanda Varek avec angoisse.

Harold hocha la tête sans ralentir le pas. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il repensa à son mariage, à ces trois jours de célébration à la venue de l'hiver, comme le voulait la tradition. A la cérémonie, à la nuit de noces, à la fois chargée de maladresse, de timidité et de désir brûlant. Le lendemain, il avait offert un cadeau à Astrid, conformément à la tradition, un fin bracelet ciselé qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même et dont elle ne se séparait plus. Leurs initiales y étaient gravées, ainsi que plusieurs symboles, des flammes, des dragons…

-Bon c'est quoi cette idée, demanda Rustik avec impatience, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il fit une halte à la forge, remplissant ses poches de tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Puis il grimpa sur le dos de Krokmou. Il savait de dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui voyage suffisamment pour avoir une idée de la personne à laquelle Drago aurait vendu Astrid.

_Johann le marchand doit faire route vers ici, nous allons le devancer… Il nous aidera à trouver Astrid…

_Bonne idée ! s'exclama Kognedur.

_Ouais, bonne idée…. C'est quoi l'idée en fait ? demanda Kranedur.

_J'aurais pu avoir cette idée, marmonna Rustik.

Varek émit un son à mi-chemin entre la toux et le rire.

_J'ai di j'aurais pu ! s'écria Rustik.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de vol pour repérer le bateau tant attendu. Le marchand leur fit de grands signes mais les dévisagea, abasourdi, lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le pont.

_Heu… Bien le bonjour mes amis, je suis très heureux de vous voir, mon île favorite m'a manqué mais… Est-ce bien prudent ? Mon bateau est en bois vous savez ?

Il jeta un regard inquiet aux dragons qui reniflaient la marchandise avec intérêt.

Harold bondit du dos de Krokmou et Johann remarqua aussitôt son air tendu.

_Harold, que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

Harold lui exposa brièvement la situation. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua sa requête, les yeux de Johann s'écarquillèrent.

_Etes vous bien sur de ce qu'il a dit ?

Harold hocha la tête. Johanna demeura un instant silencieux, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Puis il soupira.

_Il existe un homme, un romain du nom de Néron… Un homme très puissant, un homme de pouvoir… Cet homme aurait une vaste propriété sur une île au large de Rome, dans laquelle il aurait des centaines d'escalves… On raconte qu'on entend parfois des hurlements provenant de chez lui, depuis Rome…

Harold était livide. Ses amis se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

_Mon ami, si votre bien aimée est là bas… Que les dieux aient pitié de son âme…

_Je veux que tu nous y emmènes…

Johann secoua la tête.

_Je vais rarement aussi loin, et je n'approcherai pas de cette île, cet homme est fou…

_Tu vas nous amener à Rome.. Johann, je te le demande en ami, nous avons besoin de toi, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'arriver à dos de dragons, je doute qu'ils apprécient… Tu nous feras passer pour des compagnons de voyage, et une fois à Rome, nous trouverons un moyen d'atteindre cette île…

_Mais… Cet homme est fou à lié et il dispose de toute une armée ! Vous courrez à votre perte !

_Je ne laisserai pas Astrid entre ses mains, répliqua Harold avec un ton féroce et un air grave.

Ses amis semblaient tout aussi déterminés. Johanna soupira à nouveau, résigné.

_Bien… mais qu'allez-vous faire de vos dragons ?

_Ils nous suivront de haut, dans le ciel, sauf Krokmou qui voyagera caché en bas…

_Je dis que c'est une mission suicide, gémit le marchand en levant les bras au ciel.

Mais il se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau et manoeuvra de façon à faire demi-tour. Harold regard l'horizon.

_Tiens bon Astrid….


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir public en folie !**

**De retour de mon séjour, je n'avais pas internet mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'avancer et voici donc un très long chapitre qui j'espère vous comblera !**

**Le prochain au plus tôt, mais le chargeur de mon ordinateur est cassé, j'attends donc de recevoir le nouveau, d'ici la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien ! il faudra donc patienter un peu :D**

**Merci du fond du cœur pour votre enthousiasme, pour toutes ces reviews ! Chacune d'elles me touche énormément ! Pour le prénom de la fille de nos héros préférés, il faudra attendre encore un peu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos propositions, je ne dis pas que je choisirais forcément l'une d'elles, mais disons que ça peut m'inspirer plus que l'idée que j'ai en tête, qui sait !**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt ! et d'ici là…**

**READ ENJOY & REVIEW !**

**Ps : for my anglophone readers, I've got a little problem with my computer, I started the translation but I need more time, as soon as the problem is solved, I'll be able to get on with it! So stay tuned and take care of you!**

**XXX**

Astrid remarqua les regards craintifs qu'on lui jetait dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors. Les uns derrière les autres, les esclaves étaient acheminés à pied jusqu'au port, à travers les ruelles pavées de Rome. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante, et elle avait l'impression que son corps bouillait sous les épaisses couches de fourrure qui la recouvrait. La brusque luminosité lui donnait mal aux yeux et à la tête mais elle ne ralentit pas le pas. Et elle les vit, ces regards effrayés, les passants qui s'écartaient dès qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau. Astrid n'était pas stupide, elle savait que son peuple avait acquis une solide réputation de barbares sans pitié, pillards et meurtriers. Elle pourrait leur expliquer à quel point le peuple de Berk était différent, à quel point la vie dans le grand nord regorgeait de surprises et de beauté, mais elle savait que ce serait vain. Elle n'était qu'une barbare à leurs yeux, réduite à l'esclavage. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la brusque bouffée de panique qui l'oppressait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa situation. Elle refusait de paniquer, elle refusait de perdre espoir, elle ferait tout pour revoir Harold, pour voir grandir sa fille… Mais pour l'instant, désarmée, elle était vulnérable comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrôle, et elle détestait cette sensation. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait toujours groggy, même si ce qui venait de se passer avait eu l'effet d'une douiche froide. Elle observa les passants, ils étaient si étrangement vêtus, de toges, de robes drapées, de chaussures qui laissaient voir leurs orteils, les femmes étaient toutes coiffées avec élégance, celles de la haute société étaient accompagnées de toute une ribambelle de suivantes. Elle aperçut ensuite des enfants qui jouaient dans la rue et qui s'interrompirent pour les regarder passer avec curiosité. Une femme, une nourrice sans doute, qui portait un nouveau-né, les interpella et ils déguerpirent. A la vue du nourrisson, Astrid sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulait tenir son bébé contre elle, tenir sa fille et respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, elle s'en voulait de s'être faite piégée par les mercenaires, un nourrisson avait besoin de sa mère, et à cause de son imprudence, elle était séparée d'elle, pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée en arrière avec les autres jeunes mères ? Elle savait pourquoi, parce qu'elle était la femme du chef de Berk, elle était aux côtés du trône de Berk, et elle avait le devoir de protéger son île et ses habitants. Et plus encore, elle était Astrid et elle avait toujours été une guerrière. Elle détourna les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle remarqua alors que la jeune esclave de la presqu'île marchait près d'elle, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Astrid se rapprocha d'elle imperceptiblement et lui prit la main, la faisant sursauter. Elle la regarda avec de grands yeux craintifs et Astrid lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant malgré sa propre détresse.

_Hey… Tout ira bien…

La jeune femme continua à la fixer. Astrid la considéra pendant un court instant. Elles avaient sans doute le même âge, à peu de chose près. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas les langues du nord. Astrid s'essaya alors au latin.

_Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ? Est-ce que tu parles latin ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec hésitation. Visiblement, le marchand d'esclaves avait veillé à ce qu'ils apprennent les bases du latin afin d'être employables immédiatement. La jeune femme finit par lui rendre son sourire. Un sourire faible qui ne masqua pas la détresse et le profond chagrin de son regard.

_Je m'appelle Astrid, et toi ? demanda Astrid en se désignant puis en la désignant.

_Kaleina…

_On ne parle pas dans les rangs ! rugit un garde en poussant brutalement Astrid.

Elle trébucha et serra les poings. Si seulement elle avait sa hache, elle lui couperait toute envie de brutaliser qui que ce soit.

Une fois au port, ils embarquèrent sur un bateau qui semblait bien frêle comparé aux drakkars auxquels elle était habituée. Elle aperçut la mer, qui étendait ses eaux turquoise et tranquilles sous un soleil éclatant. Elle était si différente de la redoutable mer d'acier qui entourait Berk. Plus calme, mais si peu familière qu'elle lui sembla menaçante.

Mais la traversée fut brève, et Astrid ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'île sur laquelle elle venait de poser le pied. Le sable semblait si fin qu'elle avait envie d'en saisir une poignée pour la laisser couler entre ses doigts, et elle était à peu près sure que l'eau devait être aussi bonne que celle d'un bain. Mais ce qui la laissa sans voix fut la demeure du maître des lieux. Un palais gigantesque, fait de colonnes, de dorures, de sculpture, une débauche d'ornements dans des matières qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour un résultat spectaculaire. On les conduisit immédiatement aux quartiers des esclaves, où un homme les accueillit. L'intendant. Il les toisa avec un regard mauvais et un air dégouté, tapotant nerveusement sa jambe avec un fouet enroulé autour de son poignet. A ses côtés, un molosse les regardait, impassible, mais Astrid se doutait qu'il avait surement été dressé pour les chasser en cas de tentative de fuite.

_Enlevez vos vêtements et mettez ceux que vous trouverez là-dedans et rassemblez-vous dehors !

Il hurlait plus qu'il ne parlait. Astrid suivit les autres dans une espèce de baraquement où des nattes en paille étaient posées sur le sol en terre battue. Des vêtements étaient posés sur chaque natte. Les femmes entrèrent dans un des baraquements tandis que les hommes entraient dans la bastide voisine. Elle recula dans un coin, et toutes se changèrent en silence. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déshabillait, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer. C'était comme si ses vêtements étaient le dernier lien qui la liait encore à sa vie de Viking, elle avait l'impression qu'en se changeant, elle renonçait à l'idée de rentrer chez elle et ça la rendait malade. Elle revêtit une tunique qui dévoilait une partie de ses jambes, dans un bleu plutôt fade. Par-dessus, elle dut mettre une espèce de robe drapée qu'elle trouvait complétement inconfortable. Elle n'aimait pas les robes, la seule qu'elle ait jamais portée était sa robe de mariée, même le jour de ses fiançailles elle était restée dans sa tenue de guerrière.

Elle chercha autour d'elle et ne trouva pas de chaussures. Etait-elle sensée marcher pieds nus ? Résignée, elle suivit les autres esclaves à l'extérieur, portant comme elles ses vêtements roulés en boule dans ses bras. L'intendant les amena devant un énorme feu qui ronflait dans une cheminée en pierre autour de laquelle des hommes s'affairaient. Elle reconnut le bruit du métal battu et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Une forge. Tant de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Harold, jeune adolescent incertain dont les mains s'animaient d'un talent insoupçonné dès qu'il était dans sa forge, toutes les fois où elle l'avait regardé à son insu, puis les baisers volés, les heures passées à le regarder dessiner dans son petit atelier, l'odeur du métal en fusion…

_Jetez vos vêtements dedans ! aboya l'intendant.

Les uns après les autres, ils s'avancèrent et jetèrent leur paquet dans la cheminée. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Astrid eut l'impression que ses bras pesaient des tonnes. Elle regarda les flammes venir lécher les fourrures pour ensuite les consumer. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais elle avait l'impression de voir sa dernière chance de rentrer à Berk partir en fumée. Elle avança ensuite et fut guidée vers le palais, ils y entrèrent par l'arrière et elle faillit soupirer de soulagement. Il faisait frais à l'intérieur, et le contact du sol lisse était bien plus agréable pour ses pieds nus que celui du sol inégal aux graviers qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Si ses mains étaient recouvertes de callosités les protégeant de tout, à force de manier la hache et de s'occuper des dragons, ses pieds, en revanche, étaient habitués à être protégés par d'épaisses bottes en fourrure et étaient sans doute l'une des partie les plus sensibles chez elle. Harold s'était d'ailleurs octroyé la mission de les masser chaque soir, avec une tendresse qui l'émouvait à chaque fois…

Deux femmes vinrent à leur rencontre, tandis que l'intendant emmenait les hommes.

_Suivez-moi, sauf vous trois ! lança l'une d'elle en désignant Astrid, la mère et sa fille.

Astrid vit que la jeune esclave semblait terrifiée, elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant d'emboiter le pas à la deuxième femme.

Cette dernière semblait bien plus âgée qu'elle, et avait un air austère mais bienveillant. Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées dans un dédale de couloirs, elle se tourna vers elles.

_Bien, vous allez pénétrer dans les appartements de maître Flavius. Le maitre souhaiterait vous rencontrer, l'une après l'autre, n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas le droit de parler sans son autorisation... Il aime avoir une idée de qui le sert, c'est fort inhabituel mais vous êtes là pour obéir, ne l'oubliez pas, il est votre maître et a tous les droits sur vous…

Astrid grinça des dents, la femme sembla le remarquer et lui adressa un regard sévère.

_Croyez-moi, votre sort est bien plus enviable que celui de vos camarades…

Elle désigna une grande porte à double battant qui se trouvait à leur droite.

_A partir de là, se trouvent les appartements de maître Néron… Que les dieux me pardonnent, mais si vous avez un petit peu de bon sens, ne vous en approchez pas, à moins d'y être invitée… Vous ne devrez parler à personne de ce que vous pourrez entendre ou voir venant de ces appartements…Vous servirez dans les appartements de maître Flavius, mais vous pourrez être amenées à servir pendant les festins.

Elle les conduisit à gauche et elles franchirent une autre porte avant de se trouver dans une nouvelle aile du palais.

_Je m'appelle Lucia, c'est à moi que maître Flavius fait parvenir ses ordres… Maître Flavius a très peu d'esclaves dans ses appartements, c'est rare qu'il puisse accompagner Maître Néron au marché… Venez, il vous attend…

Astrid sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle se sentait confuse, elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre, mais pas à ce qu'on lui parle aussi… normalement… Mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle savait le sort qui attendait les femmes réduites en esclavage, à cette seule pensée, elle sentit son corps se tendre, elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de laisser d'autres mains que celles d'Harold se poser sur elle. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte en bois sculpté, et Lucia se tourna vers elles.

_Comment vous appelez vous ?

_Astrid…

_Shailaine, et voici ma fille Saoirse…

_Bien, Astrid, tu es la première attendue…

Astrid déglutit en fixant les savantes frises gravés dans le bois de la porte. Elle n'avait pas le choix, aucun moyen de reculer. Elle serra les poings et franchit la porte.

Flavius avait quitté son uniforme et portait une toge. Il était assis et semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Lorsqu'elle entra, il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucune esclave à ses côtés, il était le seul présent, la pièce était très simple, jurant presque avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir du palais jusque-là. Il y avait quelques banquettes, une fontaine au centre de la pièce et quelques tables portant des corbeilles débordantes de fruits, dont certains lui étaient complètement inconnus.

Flavius leva les yeux de son parchemin, qu'il roula ensuite soigneusement sans détacher son regard du sien. Astrid ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, son premier réflexe fut de soutenir le regard de l'homme qui prétendait la posséder, mais son instinct lui disait d'adopter un profil bas pour être sure de sortir d'ici indemne.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Astrid le considéra avec curiosité, il s'adressait à elle en langue du nord, avec un léger accent, mais elle fronça les sourcils et choisit de répondre en latin.

_Je m'appelle Astrid…

Une lueur amusée passa brièvement dans son regard.

_Où as-tu appris le latin Astrid ? Il est rare que les peuples barbares le maîtrisent, encore moins leurs femmes… Et les autres esclaves le comprennent mais le parlent très mal…

Astrid grinça des dents devant le mépris évident avec lequel il évoquait les Vikings.

_Mon peuple est différent, répliqua-t-elle.

La vérité, c'était qu'Harold était différent, et qu'à lui seul, il avait influencé toute l'île de Berk et ses Vikings pourtant bornés.

_Qui te l'a enseigné ? D'où viens-tu ?

Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il était aussi curieux quant à ses connaissances en latin. Et elle se dit que donner trop d'informations ne serait pas judicieux. Moins d'informations circulaient sur Berk et ses dragons, plus l'île était en sécurité.

_Mon mari me l'a enseigné, sur l'île de Bjornek…

Il l'observa pendant quelques instants en silence, et elle se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas perçu le demi-mensonge. L'île de Bjornek était à quelques heures de Berk et n'était peuplée que par les mouettes et une poignée de dragons sauvages. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans son regard acier. Il était si près qu'elle sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps et elle dut réprimer un mouvement de recul. Elle ne reculerait devant personne.

_J'ignore quel statut tu avais sur ton île, Astrid, tu as la beauté et la puissance des Valkyries qui peuplent les croyances de ton peuple… Mais ici, tu m'appartiens, et ton obéissance sera gage de ta sécurité…

Astrid sentit la colère bouillonner en elle. Elle avait toujours été libre et indépendante, l'idée même d'appartenir à quelqu'un la rendait folle de rage.

_Je n'appartiens à personne et je sais me défendre toute seule, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton féroce, oubliant même de parler latin.

Elle vit son visage se tendre.

_Je pense que tu ne comprends pas… Mon frère et moi vous possédons, mais mon frère ne touchera pas à mes esclaves tant que ceux-ci ne posent pas de problème… Et si tu tiens à la vie, alors tu obéiras et accepteras ta nouvelle place…

Elle serra les poings et se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. S'il n'avait pas l'air dément de son frère, Flavius semblait toutefois capable de se montrer impitoyable envers quiconque le défiait.

Puis le regard de Flavius changea, il y avait quelque chose de plus pensif alors que ses yeux la balayaient de la tête aux pieds. Elle serra les poings et se tendit.

_Je ne te toucherai pas… dit-il d'un ton las.

Dire qu'elle était surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Les esclaves n'étaient pas considérés comme des êtres à part entière, ils étaient des sous-hommes sans le droit de parole ou de pensées, des objets à la disposition de ceux qui les possédaient, et ce Flavius semblait pourtant avoir une forme de respect envers elle. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça.

Comme elle le dévisageait sans rien dire, il ajouta avec un air sombre.

_Mon frère en revanche n'hésitera pas si tu fais parler de toi…

Elle sentit de nouveau son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_Personne ne me touchera, je n'appartiens qu'à un homme, je préfère mourir…

_Certains sorts sont pires que la mort elle-même, répliqua Flavius. Et si tu ne veux pas découvrir à quel point, contentes toi de faire ce qu'on attend de toi… Je ne pourrais toutes vous protéger que si vous obéissez… Mon frère a des yeux et des oreilles partout…

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Vous semblez nous considérer comme des êtres inférieurs pourtant… Comme des barbares incultes… Alors pourquoi nous protéger ? Pourquoi nous avoir choisies alors que votre frère nous voulait ?

Flavius eut un demi-sourire.

_Tu es sans doute bien des choses Astrid, mais inférieure, je n'en suis pas certain…

_Pourquoi-vous faites ça ? insista-t-elle, masquant son trouble par une expression qui se voulait féroce.

Cet homme était étrange, Astrid ne savait pas grand-chose des Romains, mais le peu qu'elle savait suffisait pour savoir qu'il n'était pas comme les autres… Elle était à peu près certaine que son étrange clémence envers les esclaves serait mal vue si elle venait à être connue…

Son visage se tordit de douleur si brièvement qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé lorsqu'elle vit à quel point ses traits étaient impassibles.

Il lui tourna brusquement le dos et la congédia d'un geste de la main. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question.

Lorsqu'Astrid sortit, elle était encore légèrement ébranlée par cette conversation surréaliste. Elle s'était attendue à être traitée comme un être invisible, comme le marchand d'esclaves les avaient traités, mais ce Romain avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, et elle ignorait si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Certes, elle échappait pour le moment aux mains de Néron, ce qui contrarierait sans doute Drago s'il l'apprenait, mais elle se demandait à quel prix.

Elle se sentait confuse, elle ignorait toujours ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où Drago et le mercenaire l'avaient emmenée sur l'immense dragon et son réveil chez le marchand d'esclaves, elle ignorait si on l'avait touchée, malmenée, pendant qu'elle n'était pas consciente, et ce trou noir dans sa mémoire commençait à la rendre nerveuse.

Elle pensa à Berk, Drago avait-il assailli l'île ? Et si elle s'enfuyait pour découvrir que Berk avait été prise et son peuple massacré ? Sa fille, Harold, sa mère, ses amis… Que ferait-elle alors ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée et les images morbides qui allaient avec. Ils étaient vivants, elle le sentait, les dragons les protégeraient, Krokmou était l'Alpha, rien ne pourrait les contrôler cette fois-ci, et Harold ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle le savait, il viendrait et il la sortirait de là…

Lorsque Shailaine et sa fille sortirent de leur entrevue avec Néron, Lucia les emmena aux cuisines et leur expliqua les tâches qui leur incombaient. Elles participeraient à la préparation des repas et au service dans les parties communes, avant de rejoindre les appartements de Flavius pour l'entretien courant. Elles croisèrent quelques esclaves, qui les regardèrent à peine. Astrid avait l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité, ce qui lui arrivait dépassait l'entendement et elle avait si peu de contrôle sur le cours des événements que c'était comme si elle observait sa vie de l'extérieur. A Berk, elle était respectée et considérée, elle existait en tant qu'Astrid, elle était reconnue, ici, elle n'était qu'une esclave parmi les autres.

_C'est un homme bon…

Astrid se tourna vers Shailaine et la dévisagea sans comprendre. La jeune femme lui adressa un demi-sourire en serrant sa fille contre elle.

_C'est un homme bon, nous avons eu de la chance…

Astrid, incrédule, secoua la tête.

_Comment être réduite en esclavage peut être une chance ?

Shailaine la regarda longuement.

_Je suis en vie et je ne suis pas séparée de mon enfant, c'est une chance…

Astrid sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle, elle était séparée de son enfant. Shailaine remarqua l'air bouleversée d'Astrid, mais ne fit pas de commentaires, consciente que la moindre parole pourrait faire craquer la jeune femme.

Elles furent conduites aux cuisines et Astrid en profita pour respirer profondément et essayer de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible, elle devait se montrer digne des gens qu'elle aimait, digne de la femme forte et vaillante qu'ils connaissaient. Elle sortirait d'ici, elle ignorait comment mais elle sortirait de là.

Les cuisines ressemblaient à une gigantesque ruche dans laquelle on s'agitait au milieu de volailles à plumer, de gibier à braiser, de légumes à confire. Astrid se mordilla la lèvre, elle était une piètre cuisinière, le peu de fois où elle avait voulu se lancer dans la préparation de repas élaborés, ce qui ne finissait pas brûlé était mangé par un Harold qui avalait chaque bouchée sans oser se plaindre avant de boire un verre d'hydromel d'un trait en essayant sans doute de chasser le goût de son repas. Astrid finissait alors pas l'embrasser sans un mot, avant de l'entraîner dans la Grande Salle pour un repas digne de ce nom cuisiné par Gueulfor.

_Astrid !

Kaleina était déjà au travail et lui adressa un petit signe du coin dans lequel elle épluchait les légumes. Astrid alla s'asseoir près d'elle et prit un couteau pour l'aider. Kaleina lança des regards craintifs aux gardes qui encadraient les esclaves, puis lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'une des esclaves, elle détourna vivement le regard. Astrid fronça les sourcils. L'esclave en question était une femme plutôt grande et plantureuse, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient savamment tressés et elle déambulait dans les cuisines avec un air sûr et suffisant, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient.

_Elle Demetia, elle mauvaise… chuchota Kaleina en regardant ses mains s'affairer.

_Elle t'a fait du mal ? s'inquiéta Astrid.

Kaleina secoua la tête.

_Non, mais elle aider Maître à faire du mal…

Astrid fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau la dénommée Demetia. Celle-ci les observait avec quelque chose qui lui arracha un frisson. On aurait dit le regard d'un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

_J'ai peur, souffla Kaleina.

Astrid reporta son attention sur la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur ? Que Néron était un démon dans le corps d'un homme ? Kaleina semblait en effet effrayée, en permanence sur le qui vive, elle sursautait au moindre bruit un peu brusque. Sa peau luisait de sueur à la lueur des fours qui les entouraient, ses cheveux étaient dressés autour de sa tête comme les rayons d'un soleil, et Astrid se surprit à penser que sa beauté allait lui apporter des ennuis. Kaleina appartenait à Néron, et Astrid craignait pour celle qui semblait destinée à devenir son amie.

_Kaleina, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

_Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, je me suis réveillée chez cet homme, mais je ne me souviens pas du reste, de ce qui s'est passé avant…

_Toi partie sur démon qui vole…

Astrid fronça les sourcils.

_Démon ?

_Oui, terrible créature qui vole, expliqua Kaleina avec de grands yeux ronds.

_Oh, je vois… Kaleina, les dragons ne sont pas des démons… Les dragons sont des créatures bonnes, douces et intelligentes, mais lorsqu'ils sont contrôlés par de mauvaises personnes, ils peuvent faire de mauvaises choses…

Kaleina semblait sceptique mais elle poursuivit.

_Nous partis sur bateau, toi venue du ciel dans bateau, toi droguée jusqu'à maison car toi résister…

Astrid acquiesça pensivement. Elle avait au moins quelques informations sur ce qui lui était arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit achetée comme un vulgaire mouton. Où était Harold ? La dernière image qu'elle avait de lui n'était pas claire, il essayait de s'envoler sur Krokmou mais s'était effondré sur le quai, elle avait ensuite entendu son cri de détresse alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner du sol aux mains de Drago. Ensuite, tout devenait confus… Elle se sentait épuisée, son corps et son esprit étaient exténués, et plus le soir approchait, plus elle sentait une boule grossir dans sa poitrine et les larmes s'accumuler dans sa gorge.

Lorsque le moment de servir le repas approcha, Lucia vint vers elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

_Tu serviras le repas ce soir… Ne lèves pas les yeux et ne parles pas, imites les autres, surtout auprès de maître Néron… Pas de maladresses…

Astrid hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Lucia n'avait peut être pas l'air amène, mais elle ne lui voulait pas de mal et veillait à limiter les faux pas des nouvelles venues. Elle se demanda si Flavius y était pour quelque chose.

Elle et Kaleina saisirent un plateau chacune et suivirent la file d'esclaves qui se dirigèrent en silence vers les parties communes, où le repas était servi. Astrid imita au mieux les autres esclaves plus expérimentés, enviant vaguement Shailaine qui avait été assignée à la préparation des chambres pour la nuit.

Elle essaya d'observer le plus discrètement possible, elle aperçut Néron, nonchalamment installé sur une banquette, en pleine conversation avec deux femmes et un homme, tous richement vêtus. L'une des femmes semblait à peine plus âgée qu'Astrid et était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Flavius qui était silencieux et avait le regard perdu dans le vide, complètement imperméable à ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'ils servaient les plats, Astrid entendit la jeune femme s'exclamer.

_Vous avez de nouveaux esclaves Néron ? Un nouvel arrivage ?

_Est-ce une femme du nord ? demanda l'homme.

_Elle est d'une beauté insolente, commenta la femme la plus âgée.

_Oui, pour une esclave, répliqua la plus jeune avec mépris.

Astrid sentit soudain un frisson la parcourir, comme si une lame glacée était soudain appuyée contre sa peau, et elle sut alors que Néron la regardait. Elle essaya de demeurer la plus impassible possible, se concentrant sur ses gestes. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une exclamation, le bruit d'un objet qui tombe au sol puis le silence. Elle leva furtivement le regard et constata ave horreur que Kaleina avait fait tomber un verre, éclaboussant de vin la femme la plus âgée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla suspendu, Astrid retint son souffle. La femme bondit et frappa Kaleina en poussant des exclamations scandalisées tandis que plusieurs esclaves se précipitaient pour nettoyer. Kaleina avait reculé et était tétanisée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Néron qui la regardait avec une expression terrifiante, comme celle d'un prédateur qui se rend compte que sa proie est à sa portée.

_Vous, emmenez dame Julia se changer dans mes appartements, lança Flavius, vous, retournez en cuisine, ajouta-t-il en congédiant Astrid et Kaleina.

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, se hâtant vers les cuisines. Kaleina était blême et tremblait comme si elle venait d'apercevoir Loki en personne, Astrid passa un bras autour de ses épaules et essaya de la rassurer.

_Ce n'est rien Kaleina, c'était un accident…

Kaleina demeura silencieuse jusqu'au cuisine, où Lucia les accueillit avec un air affligé et résigné.

_Toi, vas aider Shailaine aux chambres, vous pourrez vous retirer pour la nuit ensuite…

_C'était un accident, s'exclama Astrid en regardant Lucia, sans relâcher Kaleina, elle ne va pas être punie pour ça, c'était un accident !

Lucia, lèvres pincées, prit Astrid par le bras et l'écarta de Kaleina pour l'entrainer hors des cuisines.

_Ce que les Maîtres font ou ne font pas, ce qui mérite ou pas une punition, ce n'est en aucun cas à toi d'en décider ! Tu étais peut être une princesse là d'où tu viens, mais ici tu n'existes que pour obéir, est-ce que je suis claire ?

Astrid avait envie de protester, de dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été une princesse, qu'elle avait épousé l'héritier du trône de Berk, mais qu'elle était avant tout une guerrière. Mais elle se tut et se contenta d'aller rejoindre Shailaine.

Elles ne virent pas Flavius ce soir là, sans doute était-il encore avec les invités, elles avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts, Shailaine portant sa fille, endormie d'épuisement dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes à bout de force, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et Astrid n'avait qu'une hâte, s'allonger, même si ça devait être à même le sol.

Soudain, un hurlement effroyable retentit et leur glaça le sang. Elles se figèrent et se regardèrent, livides. Un deuxième hurlement, puis un troisième. Astrid, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, avança comme dans un état second, essayant de repérer d'où venaient les cris. Elle se mit à courir, talonnée de près par Shailaine, puis se figea devant une grande porte à double battant qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Les appartements de Néron… Elle voulut s'y précipiter, mais Shailaine l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

_Tu ne dois pas intervenir…

_Mais…

_Astrid, nous devons rester à notre place si nous voulons vivre demain…Rappelles toi ce que nous a dit Lucia… Et ce que nous a dit le maître… Notre sécurité dépendra de notre discrétion…

Astrid sentit des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'elle se laissait entraînée par Shailaine jusqu'au baraquement extérieur. Elle ne supportait plus son impuissance, mais l'idée de ne plus revoir Harold et leur fille était bien plus insupportable. Alors elle finit par ne plus résister et par suivre Shailaine. Il y eut encore deux cris, puis un silence qui était pire que tout, un silence épais et étouffant, qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles de façon assourdissante. Shailaine allongea sa fille sur la natte de paille et s'assit avant de se tourner vers Astrid, l'invitant à s'installer.

_Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Astrid… dit-elle doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller les autres occupants. Tu dois accepter ce qui arrive, ce qui sera désormais ta vie, c'est le seul moyen de rester en vie…

Astrid secoua la tête mais demeura silencieuse. Ce ne serait pas sa vie, sa vie était auprès d'Harold et de leur fille, de leur famille, de leurs amis. Même les blagues douteuses de Rustik lui manquaient. Elle ferma les yeux, elle aurait tout donné pour être dans les bras d'Harold, pour blottir sa tête contre sa poitrine et se laisser bercer par les battements de son cœur. Pour sentir son odeur de métal chaud, de bois fumé et de pin, si familière, si réconfortante.

_Je veux rentrer chez moi… souffla Astrid.

Shailaine soupira en l'observant.

_Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire teinté de tristesse.

_Que…Qui ? demanda Astrid, en feignant ne pas comprendre.

_Celui qui te ferait faire n'importe quoi pour le revoir…

_Harold, murmura Astrid.

_Tu l'aimes ?

_Plus que tout… Plus que ma propre vie…Je sais que je le reverrai, je sais qu'il me retrouvera… Il est courageux, l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, et il est maladroit, oh Thor, il est si maladroit…

Elle s'esclaffa, perdue dans les souvenirs d'Harold trébuchant et grommelant. Si une chose n'avait pas changé à son sujet, c'était qu'il n'était jamais où il était sensé être, il avait un don pour s'attirer les ennuis, pour poser le pied pile là où il ne fallait pas.

Elle déglutit et poursuivit.

_... mais il est aussi incroyablement intelligent, lorsqu'il a un objectif, rien ne peut l'arrêter, et il voit le bien en chaque chose, il voit le bien chez tout le monde, parfois à tort, et il a le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse…

Sa voix se brisa. Oui, Harold était sans doute le cœur le plus pur qui soit. Il croyait au bien, il croyait en la paix, elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, elle savait de quoi il était capable, n'avait-il pas réussi à ravir le cœur de la guerrière la moins amène de Berk ?

Shailaine soupira à nouveau.

_Tu as aimé et tu as été aimée en retour, tu as beaucoup de chance… Alors si tu es aussi chanceuse, peut être qu'il te retrouvera oui… Mais ensuite, que fera-t-il ? Pourra-t-il te racheter ? Astrid, nous appartenons à Maître Flavius, tel est notre destin…

Astrid considéra pendant un instant l'idée de lui demander où était le père de sa fille, et d'où elle venait pour être aussi fataliste. Cependant, Shailaine s'allongea en silence et ferma les yeux.

Astrid s'allongea également, les yeux perdus dans le noir au dessus d'elle. Elle refusait d'abandonner, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour rejoindre Berk et les siens, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de se résoudre à cette vie en captivité loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle se demanda à nouveau ce qui se passait sur Berk… Et si Drago avait attaqué, elle n'était pas là pour se battre auprès de son peuple, pour protéger sa famille… Harold semblait indigné et presque peiné à chaque fois qu'elle invoquait son besoin de protéger les siens, lui y compris. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux tristes, lui répliquant qu'il voulait la protéger, que c'était aussi son rôle, que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne s'en remettrait pas… Elle balayait ses arguments d'un haussement d'épaules ou d'un baiser, n'imaginant pas un instant avoir besoin d'être protégée…

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui se glissait sur la natte à ses côtés la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et s'assit aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Kaleina venait d'arriver, mais à son expression, éclairée par la lune, Astrid comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle entendit Shailaine s'asseoir également en silence, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kaleina. La jeune femme tremblait si fort qu'on entendait ses dents claquer, ses vêtements étaient arrachés, déchirés, la dénudant à moitié. Elle avait les bras serrés autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de tomber en lambeaux. Elle avait le visage strié de larmes, plus pâle que jamais à la lueur de la lune, et une expression de pure terreur. Plusieurs endroits étaient déjà recouverts de bleus, et alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, Astrid vit du sang qui tachait les vêtements au niveau des jambes de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de Kaleina et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Kaleina résista au début, puis se laissa aller. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son honneur ? Comment trouver les mots qui l'aideraient ? Elle se sentit démunie, furieuse contre elle-même, Harold aurait trouvé les mots lui, ils ne semblaient jamais lui faire défaut, il savait toucher, émouvoir et convaincre les plus récalcitrants. Astrid se mordit la lèvre, regardant Shailaine qui leur faisait face, ses yeux écarquillés perdus dans son visage rond auréolé de boucles.

_Le… Le maître… punir moi… souffla Kaleina, si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Astrid s'attendait à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots ou se mette à hurler, mais Kaleina essuya simplement ses larmes avant de s'écarter d'elle pour s'allonger en leur tournant le dos. Astrid et Shailaine échangèrent un regard. Astrid se sentait malade, elle ressentait un tel dégoût, une telle colère, que malgré sa fatigue, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle était déboussolée, perdue, terrifiée, mais elle avait une certitude. Si Néron essayait de la toucher, il n'y aurait que deux alternatives. Il mourrait ou elle mourrait. Ce fait établi, elle se sentit comme apaisée. On lui avait pris sa liberté, sa famille, son peuple, on ne lui prendrait pas son honneur. Elle n'appartenait qu'à Harold, lui seul avait le droit de poser les mains sur elle, lui et lui seul. Elle finit par s'allonger. La journée avait été si longue, tellement longue que Berk semblait déjà terriblement lointain dans ses souvenirs… Elle ferma les yeux, resserra ses bras autour d'elle et s'endormit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nous approchons… déclara Johann en regardant l'horizon, la main, en visière au dessus de ses yeux.

Grace aux dragons, le voyage n'avait pris que quelques jours au lieu de plusieurs semaines. Bien sûr, il avait fallu se montrer discrets et être prêts à ordonner aux dragons de se cacher dans les nuages dès qu'une embarcation se profilait dans les environs, mais Harold estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, peu importait les risques pour sa propre sécurité.

_Es-tu sûr que c'est un bon plan de ne pas avoir de plan ? demanda Varek pour la énième fois, en épongeant la sueur de son front et en regardant le ciel avec un air anxieux.

Harold hocha la tête sans vraiment écouter. Là bas, quelque part dans l'horizon, il retrouverait Astrid, il ne voyait que son objectif, la ramener saine et sauve chez eux, tout le reste, les Romains, les risques, tout lui semblait secondaire.

Krokmou ronronna en se serrant contre lui. Harold passa un bras autour du cou de son ami.

_Je sais mon grand, je suis inquiet aussi… J'espère qu'elle va bien… Je ne peux pas la perdre…

Krokmou lui lécha la joue. Harold eut un sourire en coin mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_Il faudra que tu restes sur le bateau pendant quelques temps mon grand, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire repérer, j'ignore à qui Drago a confié Astrid, ou s'il l'a vendue lui même, j'ignore si quelqu'un à Rome s'attend à notre venue…

Krokmou grogna son désaccord et Harold lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

_Je sais mon vieux, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais… Je dois retrouver Astrid…

Les paroles de Johann résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Ils avaient plusieurs jours de retard sur Drago après tout, tout pouvait arriver en quelques jours… Drago avait juré qu'elle serait torturée de toutes les façons imaginables… Harold serra les poings et enfouit son visage contre Krokmou, espérant chasser les images intolérables qui essayaient de le hanter. Il allait devenir fou de douleur si quelque chose arrivait à Astrid… Mais à peine avait-il chassé cette pensée qu'une autre prit sa place. Et si elle n'était pas à Rome, sur cette île, chez cet homme ? Et s'ils faisaient fausse route ? Et si Drago l'avait gardé pour lui tout ce temps ? Cette idée le terrifia, il aurait alors laissé Berk et Astrid derrière lui, aux mains de son pire ennemi ?

_Maître Harold, il faudrait que Krokmou se cache…

Krokmou agita ses oreilles en se redressant, et comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui, se dirigea avec le pas lourd et l'air contrarié vers la soute du bateau.

Il leur fallut deux heures pour pénétrer le Mare Nostrum, ils croisèrent plusieurs navires marchands ainsi que des embarcations militaires.

_Ostie, le port de Rome, annonça Johann.

Pour une fois, il ne fit pas de commentaires ni d'envolée lyrique sur la cité.

_Rome se trouve plus loin dans les terres… Le fleuve relie les deux…

Il semblait nerveux et avait le teint verdâtre. Harold s'approcha de lui.

_Nous allons descendre à terre, nous allons commencer à enquêter… Sois prêts à lever l'ancre à n'importe quel moment…

_Comment comptez vous sortir Astrid de là ? Si elle a été vendue, elle appartient au Romain qui l'a achetée, et je doute qu'il vous la cède… Et si elle est bien aux mains de ce Romain auquel je pense, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire…

_L'avantage des situations désespérées, c'est que l'effet de surprise sera en notre faveur, répliqua Harold en vérifiant que sous sa tenue des plus banales, il avait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin, et surtout, que son épée était bien là, prête à s'enflammer à la moindre menace.

Ils remontèrent les eaux jusqu'au port fluvial de Rome. Une effervescence sans précédent se dégageait du port, avant poste d'une cité tentaculaire qui s'étendait devant eux.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied à terre, la première chose qui le frappa fut la chaleur écrasante et l'odeur de poissons, bien plus forte qu'à Berk, les températures y étant sans doute pour quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, plusieurs mouettes passèrent au dessus de lui en poussant des cris scandalisés, et il se demanda brièvement où s'étaient cachés les autres dragons étant donné l'absence de l'épaisse bande nuageuse à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Mais il leur faisait confiance, des années de travail en commun les avaient rendus relativement autonomes, même s'ils avaient toujours autant besoin de leurs cavaliers que leurs cavaliers avaient besoin d'eux.

Il se tourna vers Varek, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement il était rouge. Rustik et les jumeaux étaient restés à bord, étant les seuls à ne pas parler latin.

_Nous allons essayer de trouver l'endroit où ils vendent les esclaves…

Varek acquiesça sans un mot et emboîta le pas à Harold. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, il savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait tout observé à la loupe, tout en faisant des croquis, une carte peut être aussi, en notant tout, ravi de découvrir une nouvelle contrée, habitée qui plus est. Mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression de tout voir à travers un épais brouillard. Il scannait chaque visage, chaque silhouette, espérant reconnaître Astrid, espérant apercevoir l'éclat doré de sa chevelure, sa longue silhouette. Ou au moins trouver Drago, ou n'importe qui qui puisse le mener à elle.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un dédale de ruelles pavées, toutes perpendiculaires. Ils virent les marchands de poissons, des bouchers, des stocks de céréales, il y avait un vacarme incessant, et Varek dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

_Regarde, Harold !

Il montra discrètement deux hommes qui marchaient hâtivement, portant deux énormes colliers en métal. Des esclaves. En guenilles et l'air presque inexistant. Et tirés en avant par un homme en toge qui les regardait à peine.

Ils croisèrent un convoi d'esclaves et Harold sentit sa gorge se nouer en imaginant Astrid parmi eux, entravée et vulnérable.

_Suivons les, souffla-t-il à Varek.

Jusque là, personne n'avait semblé les remarquer, ils se fondaient dans la population cosmopolite qui allait et venait, alors ils adoptèrent une démarche décontractée en suivant le petit groupe d'esclaves, mené par un petit homme gras et surveillés par deux hommes armés. Harold fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un troisième homme suivre le groupe de près… Un homme roux, aux vêtements sombres, un bandeau rouge sur l'un de ses yeux. Le mercenaire. Il serra les poings hâta le pas, déterminé à ne pas le perdre de vue. Harold s'était toujours considéré comme pacifique, il n'aimait pas la violence, alors lorsqu'il se surprit à imaginer la sensation de son poing heurtant le visage de cet homme sans s'arrêter, il frissonna. Il refusait de les laisser prendre le meilleur de lui-même, ils ne le changeraient pas… Il était confus, entre son besoin de rester lui-même et la haine instinctive qu'il ressentait envers quiconque prétendait lui enlever Astrid, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se souvint de cette fois où Rustik, par son imprudence, avait failli tuer Astrid lors d'un entraînement, il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux, son cœur battait encore de terreur après la chute de la jeune femme, et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur Rustik, se contentant de le suspendre de l'Académie…

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une maison d'apparence banale, Harold et Varek se glissèrent dans une rue perpendiculaire et observèrent ce qui se passait. Le petit homme gras tendit une bourse au mercenaire, qui offrit un rictus satisfait avant d'acquiescer puis de s'éloigner tandis que les esclaves disparaissaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Astrid était-elle à l'intérieur ? Ou était-elle passée dans ses murs avant d'être vendue ? Devait-il rester ici ou suivre le mercenaire… Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres et finit par souffler.

_Suivons le…

Ils suivirent le mercenaire, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue dans la foule qui allait et venait autour d'eux. Le mercenaire se dirigeait vers le port et Harold savait qu'il devait agir avant qu'il ne rejoigne son bateau et ses hommes.

_Suis moi, intima-t-il à Varek, qui fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, mais obéit.

Harold accéléra le pas tout en sortant lentement et discrètement son épée. Sourcils froncés, le regard concentré, il ne voyait que les larges épaules du mercenaire, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gens qui le bousculaient dans son avancée ou qui protestaient sur son passage. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline fusant avec anticipation. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour sentir l'odeur écœurante de sueur du mercenaire, il se colla brusquement à lui, et appuya son épée contre son dos. L'homme se figea.

_Suis nous ou tu es mort… souffla Harold avec une voix lourde de menaces, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. Il n'avait plus le temps pour les compromis, deux ans auparavant, il avait tardé à agir, et cela avait coûté la vie à son père, même si tout le monde lui assurait qu'il n'était pas responsable. Il n'attendrait pas, il ne pouvait pas perdre Astrid aussi…

Varek les précéda, veillant à ce qu'aucun légionnaire romain ne remarque ce qui se passait. L'homme se laissa docilement conduire à travers les ruelles jusqu'à atteindre le bateau de Johann. Harold le pressa et ils montèrent à bord, gardant un air impassible. Johann haussa les sourcils avec surprise mais décida de ne pas poser de questions, tandis que Varek prenait la place de Rustik, ce dernier suivant Harold dans les entrailles du bateau.

Une fois dans la pièce qui servait de remise, Harold poussa le mercenaire et fit un pas en arrière tandis que l'homme se tournait pour lui faire face. Il ne semblait nullement effrayé et lorsqu'il vit Harold, il eut un sourire amusé.

_Tu viens de faire une erreur, gamin…

Il sortit sa bourse et la soupesa.

_C'est ça que tu veux ? Prends la, tu n'en profiteras pas longtemps…

_Votre or ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Harold, je veux savoir à qui vous avez vendu ma femme !

Le mercenaire sembla surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils, regardant Harold des pieds à la tête, ses yeux se plissèrent, puis s'écarquillèrent.

_Tu es le Viking aux dragons ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il le reconnaissait enfin.

Il éclata de rire.

_Alors tu nous as suivi jusque là ! Drago avait vu juste, tu irais jusqu'aux enfers pour cette femme !

_Où est-elle ? demanda Harold, la mâchoire serrée, son regard aussi tranchant d'une lame de poignard.

Le mercenaire croisa les bras et sourit avec cruauté.

_Où est-elle ! répéta Harold, sa voix montant d'un ton.

_Je dois admettre que ta femme mérite le nom de Viking, elle est féroce… Une vraie petite beauté, tu ne m'en veux pas si je l'ai faite un peu crier, elle avait besoin d'un amant digne de ce nom…

Le coup parti avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Le mercenaire se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang, tandis que Rustik retenait Harold. Celui-ci respirait lourdement, comme s'il était près à exploser, son regard vert avait tourné au noir et il tremblait de rage, les poings encore serrés.

_Si tu l'as touchée, je te tuerai, tu entends, je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! gronda-t-il.

Le mercenaire cracha du sang par terre avant de ricaner.

_Tu aurais du l'entendre supplier, te réclamer pendant que je m'occupais d'elle…

Harold poussa un cri de rage et Rustik dut le repousser de toutes ses forces, ce qui était une première si l'on considérait qu'il faisait le double du poids d'Harold.

_Arrêtes Harold, tu vois bien qu'il essaie de te provoquer, ne le laisses pas faire ! Il ment, c'est certain !

Harold dévisagea Rustik, surpris que _lui_ le retienne de frapper leur ennemi. La surprise fut toutefois de courte durée. Rustik se retourna et sans prévenir, son pied heurta le visage du mercenaire avec violence. L'homme s'effondra à terre, à moitié inconscient. Rustik se tourna vers Harold, les poings sur les hanches.

_Je propose de me charger de l'interrogatoire…

Harold acquiesça sans vraiment y réfléchir. Les paroles du mercenaire tournoyaient dans sa tête, le tourmentant sans répit. Et s'il disait vrai, et s'il avait vraiment fait du mal à Astrid ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, il se sentait sur le point de sangloter, de hurler de rage, de perdre la raison. Il avait mal au ventre, chaque respiration était douloureuse et il avait mal, si mal, Astrid lui manquait tellement, il voulait la sentir contre lui, respirer son odeur, se laisser inonder par son rire, il voulait sa voix, ses colères, son air amusé à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'une découverte ou d'une idée, elle lui manquait viscéralement, il n'était pas entier, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel manque, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi amputé, même après avoir perdu une partie de sa jambe.

Le mercenaire grogna, retrouvant ses esprits. Rustik eut un rictus en tapant son poing contre sa main.

_A nous deux, face de yak…


	9. Chapter 9

**Re coucou !**

**Merciiiii pour toutes ces reviews sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur cet enthousiasme et votre gentillesse !**

**Je profite toujours de mes vacances pour écrire, car avec la rentrée qui approche (et la reprise du boulot pour la vieille que je suis), ce sera forcément moins fréquent.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a moins d'action mais plus de révélations, et pas de Harold, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, sinon celui-ci aurait fait dix pages :**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**READ AND REVIEW !**

**XXX**

Astrid ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond pendant quelques instants sans comprendre où elle était. Puis tout lui revint. Elle eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'écraser sur son cœur au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs l'assaillaient, elle se redressa brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des autres esclaves était déjà debout, elle vit que Kaleina n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle leva le regard et croisa celui de Shailaine qui secoua la tête avant de secouer doucement sa fille. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais ils devaient préparer les repas et nettoyer en attendant le réveil des maîtres. Astrid soupira et se mit debout en s'étirant. Elle n'était pas douillette, mais une nuit presque à même le sol n'était pas une expérience dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle était courbaturée et percluse de douleur.

_Levez-vous bande de fainéants ! Ou je vais vous faire sortir à coup de fouet ! hurla une voix à l'extérieur.

Astrid sortit, lançant un regard mauvais au chef et à son chien. Si seulement elle avait Tempête, elle se ferait un plaisir de la laisser attraper ce lâche. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête et un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres, révélant une bouche édentée. Elle grimaça, écœurée, et détourna le regard. Il se tourna vers Shailaine, qui suivait Astrid de près, et sans crier gare, il attrapa Saoirse par le bras et la secoua.

_Avances plus vite petite ordure ! hurla-t-il à la fillette, qui, terrifiée, se figea, les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'incompréhension.

Shailaine voulut l'écarter mais le chef la poussa au sol, et le sang d'Astrid ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se précipita pour aider Shailaine à se lever avant de faire face au chef qui tenait toujours Saoirse et semblait ravi.

_Laisses la espèce de lâche ! Elle n'a rien fait ! s'écria Astrid.

_Non, n'interviens pas, murmura Shailaine, dont le regard plein de larmes ne quittait pas sa fille, laquelle pleurait en essayant de dégager son bras de la poigne impitoyable de l'homme.

_Ce n'est qu'une enfant, laisses la ! cria Astrid en avançant d'un pas.

Le chien se mit à grogner en retroussant ses babines sur des dents redoutables, et l'homme ricana.

_La viking veut faire la forte tête ?

Il relâcha la fillette qui se précipita vers sa mère pour éclater en sanglots dans ses bras, et il déroula son fouet avant de le faire claquer au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur étouffante. La plupart des esclaves étaient tétanisés, et les forgerons avaient arrêté de travailler pour observer la scène avec curiosité. Les personnes qui osaient tenir tête étaient rares, et généralement ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour réitérer l'exploit. Astrid fronça les sourcils, scannant rapidement du regard ce qui l'entourait, espérant trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, mais en vain. Elle serra les poings et ne recula pas. Une Viking ne se soumettait à personne.

_Tu vas gouter à mon fouet, jolie punaise, tu vas apprendre à te taire et à obéir !

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Lucia avança vers eux, l'air mécontent. Le chef grinça des dents en la fusillant du regard.

_Ca ne te regarde pas ! gronda-t-il.

Lucia n'eut l'ait guère impressionnée, elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

_En effet, en revanche, cela regarde maître Flavius… Elles lui appartiennent, je suis certaine que tu sauras comment lui expliquer pourquoi elles sont abîmées ?

Astrid vit le doute et la peur dans le regard de l'homme, qui abaissa son bras. Il sembla se dégonfler, sa véhémence se transformant en haine et en rancœur.

_Maître Flavius ne sera pas toujours là ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'Astrid. Puis il regarda autour de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? Au travail !

Les esclaves se dispersèrent, le regard fuyant, tandis que les forgerons retournaient à l'intérieur, avec des sourires amusés. Lucia secoua la tête en fixant Astrid, laquelle garda la tête haute.

_Ce lâche s'en est pris à Saoirse ! protesta Astrid.

Lucia soupira et secoua la tête, Astrid vit qu'elle était en colère mais son regard semblait plus doux lorsqu'elle s'adressa à elle.

_Astrid, tu vas vraiment finir par avoir des problèmes…

Astrid haussa les épaules, elle n'était plus à un problème près, sa seule priorité était d'échapper à cet endroit et de retrouver les siens.

_Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là et ne pas agir !

Lucia eut un regard étrange, chargé de tristesse.

_Tu me rappelle beaucoup quelqu'un, elle avait cette même soif de justice, cette même détermination à protéger les plus faibles… C'était une femme du Nord, comme toi…

_Les Vikings sont bornés, sourit Astrid. Où est cette femme ?

Le regard de Lucia se voila et elle détourna les yeux.

_Elle n'est plus de ce monde…

Astrid voulait en savoir plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait savoir qui était cette Viking qui avait connu le même destin qu'elle… Mais elle décida de ne pas insister.

_Où est Kaleina ? demanda Astrid.

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne suis pas sa responsable, elle doit être au travail… répliqua sèchement Lucia en se dirigeant vers le palais.

Astrid la suivit précipitamment.

_Au travail ? Elle ne peut pas travailler ! Pas dans son état !

Lucia lui lança un regard en coin et eut une expression étrange.

_Seule la mort justifie de ne pas travailler lorsqu'on est esclave…

Astrid écarquilla les yeux.

_Alors vous êtes au courant ? Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! C'est un monstre !

Lucia stoppa et fit volte-face pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_Ne te mêles pas des affaires de Néron, petite idiote, si tu tiens à la vie, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu !

_Mais… balbutia Astrid, prise de court par la soudaine agressivité de Lucia.

_Suffit ! Au travail ! Maître Flavius doit s'absenter dans quelques jours, nous devons commencer à préparer ses bagages…

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, et Astrid décida d'abandonner…pour l'instant. Elle rejoignit Shailaine, qui serrait sa fille contre elle. Shailaine ne dit rien, mais Astrid vit la reconnaissance dans son regard. Elle sourit faiblement à la fillette, qui se détacha soudain de sa mère pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille d'Astrid. Celle-ci, surprise, se figea, puis se détendit en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Elle aurait au moins aidé une personne innocente aujourd'hui.

Astrid travailla en cuisine toute la journée, elle ne vit pas Kaleina et commençait à véritablement s'inquiéter. Elle entendait les autres esclaves parler à voix basse sur son passage, elle sentait les regards sur elle, sans pouvoir déterminer si toute cette attention, née de l'altercation avec le chef, était hostile ou pas. Lucia semblait l'éviter et Shailaine semblait aussi garder ses distances, ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins. Astrid soupira. Elle regarda ses mains sales et grimaça lorsqu'elle bougea ses orteils. La plante de ses pieds était en sang, mais elle parvenait à peu près à supporter la douleur, d'autant que dans le palais, les sols en marbre ne posaient pas de problème pour marcher. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se laver, prendre un bain. Chez les Vikings, se laver toutes les semaines étaient un luxe, mais à Berk, les dragons permettaient de fournir le village en eau assez facilement, Tempête se chargeait de chauffer le bain et Astrid se délectait de la sensation de son corps fatigué entrant dans l'eau encore fumante. Sans parler des quelques fois où Harold la rejoignait…

Lorsque les autres esclaves se chargèrent du service, Astrid fut assignée au nettoyage des cuisines, puis des sols, avant de rejoindre les appartements de Flavius. Elle était seule, elle devait rejoindre Shailaine et d'autres femmes mais elle ignorait où. Alors elle entrouvrait les portes, glissant un œil discret à l'intérieur. La plupart des pièces étaient vides, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la quatrième porte, elle se figea. La pièce n'était pas vide. Flavius était allongé sur une banquette, un bras sur ses yeux, visiblement endormi. Elle hésita, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire demi-tour et s'éloigner, mais sur une table, plusieurs parchemins étaient éparpillés et sa curiosité l'emporta. Pour une fois, être pieds nus était un avantage, elle se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la table, retenant presque son souffle, et se pencha sur les divers parchemins.

Lorsque Flavius s'agita dans son sommeil, elle se figea, tétanisée, osant à peine respirer. Il se mit à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

_Hmmm… Feu… Mars… Solveig…

Astrid fronça les sourcils. Solveig ? Qui était Solveig ? Flavius finit par s'apaiser et sa respiration régulière se fit de nouveau entendre. Elle se tourna alors vers la table. Elle lisait mal le latin, les runes vikings étaient si différentes, mais elle vit des cartes, des plans… Elle fronça les sourcils, et se concentra, essayant de comprendre le contenu de tous ces papiers.

_Il n'y a rien qui concerne les Vikings…

Elle sursauta avec un petit cri et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Flavius était assis, bien réveillé, et son regard la transperça. Cependant, il ne semblait pas en colère, il semblait presque curieux et effrayé, ce qui était étrange étant donné leur situation respective. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Astrid déglutit.

_Tu lis le latin ? demanda-t-il, son regard glissant sur les parchemins.

Astrid secoua la tête.

_Non…

Il reporta son regard sur elle, et elle vit de nouveau cette lueur, troublée, torturée, inquiète, curieuse. Il semblait comme ailleurs.

_Solveig… souffla-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, lorsqu'elle vit sa main se lever pour se tendre vers ses cheveux et sa joue, elle bondit en arrière, cognant la table, faisant tomber plusieurs parchemins au sol. Flavius sembla sortir d'une espèce de transe et son regard redevint impénétrable.

_Je… Je suis désolée… Je… Je cherchais Lucia et…

Elle se tut. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle fouinait clairement, c'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait nier et bredouiller des excuses ne rimait à rien. Elle s'agenouilla et entreprit de ramasser les papiers qui étaient tombés, pour ensuite les poser sur la table avec hâte, comme si leur simple contact lui brûlait les doigts. Flavius n'avait pas bougé.

_La troisième porte à droite, c'est là que tu trouveras Lucia…

Sa voix était dépourvue de toute émotion. Astrid déglutit et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot avant de se précipiter vers la pièce en question. Elle s'appuya un instant sur le mur, reprenant son souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Lucia qui dirigeait les esclaves dans la préparation des malles la regarda sévèrement.

_Je pensais que tu ne nous ferais pas l'honneur de ta présence ! dit-elle en reportant son attention sur les vas et viens frénétiques des esclaves autour d'elle.

_Je… Heu… Je me suis perdue…

Il valait sans doute mieux passer sous silence l'épisode de Flavius. Lucia claqua la langue en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se redressa et s'attela à la tâche. Elle en profita pour réfléchir. Ce Romain était décidemment étrange, qui était cette Solveig, il connaissait donc une autre Viking ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Et pourquoi cet air torturé, que dissimulait-il derrière son regard qui pouvait passer d'insondable à hanté? Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer, elle l'avait échappé belle, il s'était montré indulgent, ne s'était pas mis en colère, c'était presque déroutant. A Berk, on parlait très peu de l'esclavage. On savait que la plupart des tribus le pratiquait, des histoires terribles circulaient à ce sujet, des histoires qu'on murmurait au coin du feu le soir pour se faire peur, des histoires de torture, de pieds enchainés à vie… Le manque de liberté était sans doute pire que la mort pour les Vikings, et la plupart préféraient mourir plutôt que d'être réduit à l'état d'esclave. Ses pensées glissèrent vers Berk, vers les siens, vers Harold. Elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu voir son visage, lorsque cette mystérieuse tempête semblait s'être arrêtée en plein océan. Et leur fille, leur magnifique petite fille… Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Et si Harold devait l'élever seul ? Et si elle grandissait avec un père anéanti et aucun souvenir du visage de sa mère. Elle savait qu'il ferait un père exceptionnel, il était déjà un père exceptionnel, mais ils étaient censés faire ça à deux, elle voulait être là, elle voulait faire partie de cette vie qu'ils avaient imaginée et construite à deux…

Elle secoua la tête, elle refusait de perdre espoir, elle les reverrait, elle les rejoindrait, coûte que coûte.

Alors que Lucia approchait pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait, Astrid décida de tenter sa chance.

_Lucia, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cette maison ?

_Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu naître maître Flavius… répliqua-t-elle.

_Oh…

_Je suis née esclave, ma mère était elle-même une esclave…

_Et ton père ?

Le visage ridé de Lucia se durcit.

_Je ne l'ai jamais connu…

Mais à son expression, Astrid sut qu'elle mentait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de demander.

_Qui est Solveig ?

Lucia pâlit alors qu'elle la dévisageait avec horreur. Elle attrapa Astrid par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart tout en jetant des regards craintifs autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'ait entendue. Mais il y avait un tel remue-ménage que personne ne semblait avoir écouté.

_Qui t'a parlé de Solveig ? souffla Lucia, le regard dur.

_Heu… Personne, j'ai entendu une conversation dans les cuisines, mentit Astrid.

_Personne n'a le droit de prononcer son nom…

_Mais qui est-elle ?

Lucia fronça les sourcils.

_Cela ne te regarde pas !

Astrid ne se démonta pas.

_Lorsque je me suis perdue, je suis entrée par mégarde dans une pièce où maître Flavius dormait… Il s'est réveillé et a essayé de me toucher, alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas… Il…Il m'a appelée Solveig…

Lucia sembla sous le choc et la dévisagea avec un air incrédule.

_Petite inconsciente, j'aurais peut-être dû laisser cet idiot de chef te punir ! Quelle insolence ! Et maître Flavius n'a rien dit ? Sa bonté le perdra !

Mais malgré sa colère, Astrid voyait qu'elle était bouleversée, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient tristes.

_Qui est-elle ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de le savoir ? Retournes au travail !

_Lucia, dites-moi qui est cette femme, c'est une Viking comme moi, le seul lien qui me reste avec celle que j'étais…

Lucia ferma les yeux un court instant en prenant une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, ce fut dans un murmure.

_Solveig était une esclave il y a quelques années de cela, elle devait avoir ton âge, peut-être plus jeune encore à l'époque… Son village dans le nord avait été attaqué et pillé, et elle a été vendue… Maître Flavius l'a choisie, comme il t'a choisie, pour éviter de tomber entre les mains de …bref, elle était à son service. C'était une fille brillante, battante, parfois trop, et d'une grande beauté… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, elle avait de longs cheveux d'or et des yeux d'un bleu si pur que le ciel semblait fade… Je comprends qu'il ait pu… Bref, Maître Flavius est tomb…a développé une profonde affection pour elle, une affection qui était partagée…Les malheureux… Lorsqu'il a annoncé à son père et à son frère son désir de l'épouser, il y a eu une grosse dispute… Car en l'épousant, elle serait devenue une femme libre… Il était hors de question pour eux qu'une vulgaire esclave, Viking qui plus est, intègre la famille… Flavius a refusé de les écouter, ils s'aimaient vraiment… Mais la veille du mariage, elle a disparu et a été retrouvée plus loin sur l'île, on l'avait…on avait abusé d'elle…et on l'avait ensuite tuée et en partie brûlée…

La voix de Lucia se brisa. Astrid avait porté une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

_Maître Flavius était anéanti, détruit… C'était une femme formidable, vous vous seriez bien entendues, elle faisait tourner le chef en bourrique…

Lucia sourit avec affection, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs.

_Depuis ce terrible jour, maître Flavius n'est plus le même… Il a mis des mois à reparler, on le nourrissait de force, puis il est parti en campagne, je pense que la guerre l'aide à se sentir mieux… Et il est interdit de prononcer le prénom de Solveig, il refuse de se marier, il lui sera fidèle jusqu'à sa mort…

Astrid sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement. Cette histoire était terrible, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre une telle perte. Imaginer devoir vivre sans Harold, du jour au lendemain, était inconcevable. Elle ressentit de la peine et de la compassion pour Flavius.

_Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, ça a dû être un choc pour lui… Gardes tes distances, il ne mérite pas d'être tourmenté ! ajouta Lucia d'un ton protecteur. C'est la dernière fois que nous abordons ce sujet, suis-je claire ! Allez, files à la forge, maître Flavius a commandé de nouvelles armes que nous devons empaqueter !

_Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? demanda Astrid.

Lucia la regarda avec un air entendu.

_Une personne suffisamment proche qui se réjouit de la souffrance d'autrui…

Néron.

_Allez, files, ne parles à personne de ce que je viens de te raconter, je regrette déjà de l'avoir fait, allez, au travail !

Astrid tourna les talons et sortit du palais pour se diriger vers la forge, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait mieux le regard torturé de Flavius, vivre sans Harold ne serait pas une vie, les Enfers ne seraient rien à côté d'une vie à se lever et se coucher en sachant Harold parti pour toujours.

Elle eut soudain l'impression de heurter un roc et elle tomba à la renverse.

_Hey là, regardes où tu vas ma jolie !

Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme lui tendre la main. Un géant à l'air peu amène, chauve, torse nu sous un épais tablier en cuir. Elle était arrivée à la forge. Elle refusa la main tendue et bondit sur ses pieds. L'homme esquissa un sourire et croisa les bras en la regardant des pieds à la tête avec un air appréciateur. Astrid serra les poings, elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être observée et dévisagée de la sorte.

_Je viens chercher les armes de maitre Flavius… annonça-t-elle sèchement.

_Toi ? Tu dois à peine peser le poids d'une des armes !

Astrid haussa les sourcils.

_Lucia m'a envoyée les récupérer, où sont-elles ?

_Tu vas te blesser, ma jolie…

_Je ne suis pas ta jolie et je pourrais te faire pleurer comme un enfant avec une hache ou une épée ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle voulut le passer pour entrer dans la forge mais il tendit un bras devant elle.

_Attends…

Elle saisit aussitôt sa main, la tordant en arrière tout en fauchant ses jambes avec l'une des siennes. Les quelques forgerons qui assistèrent à la scène se mirent à rire. L'homme grogna de mécontentement, puis se releva.

_Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, je voulais juste te dire que tu dois attendre dehors, il fait chaud à l'intérieur…

Astrid réprima un rire devant son air embarrassé qui contrastait avec son aspect bourru.

_Je ne crains pas la chaleur, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans une forge…

Il la dévisagea.

_Toi ? Tu es sûrement douée au combat…

_Ou c'est toi qui es rouillé ! lança une voix de l'intérieur de la forge. Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent, vite recouverts par le bruit du métal battu.

L'homme marmonna des insultes en lançant un regard noir à Astrid, qui eut un sourire désolé.

_Tu as donc travaillé dans une forge ?

_Pas moi, mais Harold oui… Harold est mon époux…

_Quel petit veinard… Ou vu comme j'ai toujours mal à la main, le malheureux ! Et où est-il ? Il pourrait nous être utile ! Le chef va à Rome demain pour essayer de trouver un nouveau forgeron !

_Je… Je ne sais pas… répondit Astrid, la gorge soudain serrée.

L'homme sembla comprendre.

_Je vois… Tu devrais peut être trouver un remplaçant ici…

Astrid fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. L'homme leva aussitôt les mains et s'empressa d'ajouter.

_On se calme, je ne parlais pas de moi ! Je dis juste que pour une aussi jolie fille, être seule peut être dangereux !

_Je sais me défendre toute seule, rétorqua Astrid.

_J'ai pu remarquer, mais les autres esclaves ne sont pas les seuls à craindre, il y a aussi les soldats…

_Je préfère mourir plutôt que de laisser un homme autre qu'Harold me toucher…

_Bien, bien…

_Et en quoi ça te regarde, on ne se connait pas !

_Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, c'est tout…

Solveig… Mais elle ne le dit pas à voix haute, l'avertissement de Lucia était très clair…

_Au fait, je m'appelle Octavus…

Astrid hocha la tête. Quelque chose d'apaisant émanait de cet homme, il semblait fiable et digne de confiance, mais elle restait sur ses gardes.

Un rire retentit soudain. Un rire qui lui donna aussitôt la nausée et draina toute couleur de son visage. Elle se précipita vers la forge et se dissimula dans l'entrée, glissant un œil vers l'extérieur.

D'abord, elle vit le chef marchant en direction du palais. Auprès de lui, un homme. Son sang se figea.

Drago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Waouuuu j'ai écrit ce chapitre en quelques heures, et j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous suivrons nos deux héros ! Trêve de blabla, je n'ai plus les yeux en face des trous vu l'heure, alors juste merci mille fois pour vos reviews, Rimen79, lorde (you again, you are incredible !), Roussette, MahanaRead, elostl, et Sissi1789**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

**XXX**

C'était un vol tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire, comme tous les soirs, ils finissaient la journée par un long vol autour de l'île avant d'atterrir dans leur crique pour un moment à deux. Depuis leur mariage, quelques mois auparavant, les instants où ils pouvaient se retrouver en tête à tête étaient rares. Harold était occupé de l'aube au crépuscule par ses devoirs de chef, même aidé par sa mère et Gueulfor, et Astrid gérait tant bien que mal l'Académie, secondée par Varek. Les journées passaient vite et dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, une fois la nuit tombée, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir retenu leur souffle toute la journée avant de respirer enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais ce soir, Harold était inquiet. Il avait remarqué qu'Astrid était plus pâle que d'habitude, le matin même, elle avait eu du mal à se lever, alors que d'habitude, c'était elle qui le forçait à se lever. Puis elle avait à peine touché à son déjeuner, Harold avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière.

_Quelque chose ne va pas gente dame ?

Astrid avait levé la tête pour s'appuyer contre lui, les yeux fermés.

_Juste un peu barbouillée, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

Harold l'avait tournée afin de la regarder. Elle avait des cernes, l'air épuisé, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

_Tu n'as pas bonne mine…

_Merci !

_Astrid, tu sais ce que je veux dire, tu devrais te reposer, Varek gérera pendant ton absence…

_Non Harold, nous faisons passer les examens, je vais bien, je t'assure !

Il secoua la tête.

_Ecoute, je serais vraiment rassuré si tu…

Astrid se dégagea soudain de son étreinte, Harold la dévisagea, surpris.

_Harold tu es mon mari, pas mon père, alors laisses moi un peu tranquille !

Sur ces paroles, elle était sortie en trombe de la maison, laissant Harold pantois. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, et maintenant, son inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il soupira et caressa la tête de Krokmou, qui ronronna en regardant son cavalier avec un air interrogateur.

Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée ensuite, il s'était rendu à leur point de rendez-vous, incertain, presque sûr de ne pas la voir. Pourtant elle était là, l'air encore plus malade que le matin, elle l'avait à peine regardé mais sans un mot, ils avaient décollé ensemble.

Et au bout de quelques minutes à peine, un cri inquiet de Tempête les alerta. Il vit alors qu'Astrid était presque affalée sur son dragon, son teint avait viré au verdâtre, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle s'agrippait faiblement à Tempête.

_Astrid ! s'écria Harold alors que Krokmou s'approchait d'elles.

Astrid ne répondit pas, les lèvres pincées. Harold tenta d'ignorer la vague de panique qu'il ressentit, il s'adressa à Tempête.

_Ca va aller ma grande, on va devoir atterrir, là, sur cette plage ! dit-il en pointant du doigt une plage de galets qui se situait à l'ouest de l'île.

Tempête obéit, suivie de près par Krokmou et Harold, qui se tenait près au cas où Astrid tombe.

Lorsqu'ils furent près du sol, Harold sauta à terre et se précipita vers Astrid. Il l'aida à descendre, Astrid tituba, fit quelques pas, puis s'effondra pour vomir. Harold, les yeux écarquillés, écarta les cheveux de son visage et attendit qu'elle ait fini. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, les paupières mi-closes, aussi blanche qu'un linge, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Astrid n'était jamais malade, un rhume tout au plus, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, et il était terrifié.

_Harold… souffla la jeune femme en se mettant debout avec son aide.

_Hey, ça va aller, nous allons voir Gothi, et tout ira bien, dit doucement Harold en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule.

_Pour ce matin, je…je suis désolée…

_Chhh, ce n'est rien, tout va bien, tu es malade et… Astrid ? Astrid !

Le corps de la jeune femme se fit lourd et il la rattrapa de justesse.

_Astrid ! Astrid !

Il tenait son corps inerte contre lui et pour la première fois, il sentit la peur prendre le contrôle et il ne sut pas quoi faire. Il était terrorisé, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, et si elle était mourrante, et si elle était déjà… Non, elle respirait ! Il devait réfléchir, il devait penser, mais sa tête était pleine de l'image d'Astrid inconsciente dans ses bras. Ce fut les plaintes inquiètes de Tempête et de Krokmou qui le sortirent de sa panique.

_Krokmou, vite, chez Gothi !

Il bondit et s'installa sur le dos de son dragon, Astrid dans ses bras. Gothi ne l'avait pas laissé rester auprès d'elle, il avait attendu pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte enfin, l'air grave. Il était devenu livide et son cœur sembla s'être arrêter.

_Ce… C'est grave ? Par tous les dieux, c'est grave, je…je ne peux pas la perdre, est-ce qu'il y a un antidote ?

Elle avait secoué la tête et Harold, les larmes aux yeux, l'avait dépassée pour se précipiter auprès d'Astrid. Celle-ci était consciente et lui sourit faiblement. Il lui prit une main et lui rendit son sourire avec peine. Elle pouvait mourir, et cette pensée le rendait malade, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle…

_Astrid… Je… Je trouverais un moyen, je te sauverai, tu ne peux pas mourir… Je… J'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Je ne suis rien sans toi, je… Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

Astrid le dévisageait avec un air confus et amusé.

_Harold, je ne vais pas mourir, enfin si tout va bien, je ne devrais pas mourir, quelle idée…

_Que…Quoi ? Mais Gothi a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote !

Astrid haussa les sourcils, ses joues rougirent soudain, elle semblait presque timide et nerveuse.

_Alors elle ne t'a rien dit ?

Harold commençait à sentir ses nerfs le lâcher. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sans la quitter des yeux.

_Me dire quoi ? Astrid, que se passe-t-il ? Je suis en train de devenir fou d'inquiétude là ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien, je t'en supplie !

_Oh Harold… dit-elle avec tendresse en lui prenant les mains. Harold, je vais bien… Je vais même très bien… Je suis enceinte…

Le soulagement, la joie, le choc, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'Harold ressentit à ce moment-là. Les yeux d'Astrid brillaient d'une joie nouvelle, Harold tomba à genoux et posa des mains tremblantes sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme, la regardant avec une supplique sur son visage, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle hocha la tête, un large sourire lui barrant le visage. Il l'avait alors serrée contre lui, laissant des larmes de joies couler librement sur ses joues puis dans le cou de son épouse. Elle retenait avec peine ses propres larmes en lui rendant son étreinte. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il posa son front contre le sien.

_Nous allons avoir un bébé… souffla-t-il

Astrid, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, hocha faiblement la tête. Harold ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il sembla sonder son regard, avec un tel amour qu'elle fut heureuse d'être déjà allongée.

_J'ai eu si peur… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…

_Je t'aime aussi Harold, plus que tout…

_Astrid, je ne suis rien sans toi, promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais…

_Même pour aller pêcher ou m'entraîner ? dit-elle, amusée.

_Promets-moi de toujours me revenir alors…

Il semblait si sérieux qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Je te le promet…

Harold ouvrit les yeux. Ce souvenir était à la fois douloureux et rempli de joie. Sa vie avaient connu tellement de changements en si peu de temps, il était passé par toutes les émotions, la peur viscérale de perdre Astrid le jour de la naissance, la joie d'être père, le désarroi de ne pas savoir s'il reverrait Astrid un jour…

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il avait toujours aimé ses mains, elles dessinaient, forgeaient, fabriquaient, inventaient, dressaient les dragons, elles étaient comme le prolongement de son imagination et de son âme. Et aujourd'hui, elles avaient failli devenir celles d'un meurtrier. Rustik lui avait pourtant dit de sortir pendant qu'il interrogeait le mercenaire avec l'aide de Kranedur, mais Harold avait refusé, il voulait des réponses, il voulait savoir où était Astrid. Et puis cet homme, ce Boromir, avait continué à déblatérer sur le mal qu'il avait fait à Astrid, Krokmou grognait comme jamais, et Harold avait fini par bondir sur lui pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Rustik et Kranedur ne réussissent à la sortir de la pièce. Ils étaient pourtant plus forts que lui, mais dans cet état, à deux, ils avaient eu du mal à le maîtriser. Il regarda le dos de ses mains. Ses phalanges étaient violacées, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait mal, comme anesthésié par la colère. Mais il ne voulait pas se soigner, la douleur était là pour lui rappeler qui il était et qui il refusait de devenir. Lui qui s'était toujours targué d'être un homme de paix, un homme qui refusait la violence, un homme qui privilégiait le dialogue, il s'était vu bondir sur cet homme aux mains liées pour le frapper au visage, il avait complétement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et il se sentait comme sali par sa propre lâcheté.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Drago avait raison, il allait devenir fou. Ne pas savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien, si Boromir l'avait réellement touchée… Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il voulait la voir, lui parler, il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Pourrait-il continuer sans elle ? Il en avait le devoir, pour leur fille, pour Berk, Berk qu'il avait abandonné alors que Drago les menaçait. Quel piètre chef il faisait…

_Reviens moi, Astrid, s'il te plait, reviens moi… murmura-t-il.

Krokmou ronronna tristement en glissant son museau sous son bras.

_Elle me manque mon vieux, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point…

Krokmou ronronna avec compréhension, puis releva la tête en se tournant. Rustik venait vers eux, le cœur d'Harold manqua un battement.

_Je pense qu'il est enfin prêt à parler, annonça-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Harold décida de ne pas poser de questions. Il précéda Rustik et pénétra dans la pièce. L'homme était assis, appuyé contre un baril, essoufflé, le visage ensanglanté. Harold lança un regard réprobateur à ses amis, qui souriaient fièrement, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Après tout, certaines de ces blessures étaient de sa faute… Le mercenaire releva la tête. Il était méconnaissable, mais Harold ne ressentit aucune compassion. Il savait que ce n'était pas digne de l'homme qu'il voulait être, mais il savait aussi que dès lors que ses proches étaient menacés, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Lorsqu'Alvin avait menacé la vie d'Astrid à plusieurs reprises pendant leur adolescence, il avait été prêt à tout pour la sortir de là indemne.

_Alors on n'a pas voulu faire le sale boulot ? ricana Boromir, avant de cracher du sang.

Rustik s'approcha et l'homme ne put réprimer un sursaut qui fit rire Kranedur.

_Dis-nous ce que tu sais, demanda Harold en caressant Krokmou, qui grognait de nouveau.

_Elle… Elle a été vendue… A ce marchand d'esclaves, pour être présentée à un homme, un certain Néron…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme ?

Boromir eut un sourire qui s'évanouit dès que Krokmou se remit à grogner avec un air menaçant.

_Cet homme est fou, on… On ne parle que de lui à Rome, de ce qu'il fait aux esclaves…

_Les Romains sont tous des fous, même pour moi, marmonna Kranedur.

_Quels sont les plans de Drago pour Berk ?

Boromir ne répondit pas tout de suite, Rustik s'accroupit afin de mettre son visage au même niveau.

_Peut-être que tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

_Il veut attaquer Berk, il veut vous détruire, je n'ai rien à voir avec… avec ça… Il veut l'aide de Néron… Je n'en sais pas plus, je le jure !

Harold échangea un regard paniqué avec ses amis. Si les Romains venaient à s'en mêler, leurs chances de l'emporter diminuaient dangereusement, sans compter que les dragons étaient un secret bien gardé par les peuples du Nord, si les Romains apprenaient que leur existence était avérée…

Harold tourna les talons.

_Je dois descendre, je dois retrouver ce Néron…

_Et moi ? gémit le mercenaire.

Harold lui lança un regard chargé de haine.

_Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, je… j'ai d'autres informations ! Je… je sais qu'aujourd'hui, l'intendant de Néron vient à Rome pour régler certaines affaires, je…je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un forgeron, il… Il m'a demandé si j'en avais un dans ma cargaison…

Harold fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira. Rustik eut un sourire machiavélique, tandis que les yeux de Kranedur allaient de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

_Attachez le solidement, je descends à terre, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé leur forgeron…

_Qui ça ? demanda Kranedur.

_Tu es vraiment un idiot, soupira Rustik en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Attendez ! Je vous ai aidé ! Vous devez me libérer !

Harold sourit. Le mercenaire avait perdu de sa superbe et de son arrogance, Krokmou avait souvent cet effet là sur les gens… Il tourna la tête pour regarder brièvement Boromir.

_Tu as dit une chose très juste, j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour retrouver Astrid, et j'anéantirai tous ceux qui lui feront du mal…

Le quartier des forgerons était à l'image qu'il se faisait de cet endroit. Bruyant, sale, odorant, brumeux. Il y faisait une chaleur quasi insupportable, mais Harold en avait l'habitude, même si à Berk, le froid extérieur aidait à relativiser, tandis qu'ici, le soleil de plomb transformait les rues en fournaise. Il flânait, tendant l'oreille, essayant de grappiller des bribes de conversation.

Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un hurlement attira son attention. Un accident venait d'avoir lieu, un homme s'était grièvement brûlé au bras avec du métal en fusion et il gisait à terre, inconscient, tandis que les autres forgerons se précipitaient à son secours. Harold se précipita à l'intérieur et analysa rapidement la situation. Le poste du blessé avait été abandonné, le métal en fusion risquait d'être inutilisable s'il n'était pas travaillé immédiatement, le blessé semblait bien entouré, c'était l'occasion de montrer son savoir-faire. Il ôta sa tunique trempée de sueur, saisit l'enclume et se mit rapidement au travail pour achever l'épée qui était en cours de fabrication. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu dans le passé, d'être dans son atelier, bercé par les bavardages de Gueulfor, par le bruit des marteaux frappant le métal pour le sculpter, concentré sur son travail et rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid ne se glisse derrière lui. Il eut alors l'impression que toute sa rage, toute sa tristesse, se déversait dans chaque coup qu'il assénait au métal. Comme toutes ces années de solitude, lorsque la forge était un de ses refuges, comme toutes ces années à taire ses sentiments, à taire ce qu'il était, qui il était, pour essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, avant que les dragons ne changent sa vie pour le meilleur. Alors il frappa, sculpta, modela, avec hargne et détermination, il retrouverait Astrid, coûte que coûte, il la retrouverait et il ne laisserait plus jamais rien ni personne lui faire du mal. Il voulait pleurer, il pleurait sans doute, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur. Il haïssait Drago de toute son âme, de toutes les fibres de son corps, il ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, son île. Chaque coup qui résonnait dans l'atelier semblait être l'écho des battements de son cœur. Il n'était même pas protégé par un tablier, il voyait les étincelles voler autour de lui, mais peu lui importait. S'il ne trouvait pas de moyen de rejoindre discrètement l'île de ce Néron, il irait, de nuit, sur le dos de Krokmou, tant pis pour les risques, il ne pourrait plus attendre.

Le dernier coup sembla se propager dans tout son bras, tout son corps. Il contempla l'épée entre ses mains, jamais il n'avait forgé une épée aussi parfaite, droite, lisse, brillante aiguisée. Jamais sa colère n'avait été aussi efficace.

_Eh bien, mon garçon, tu n'en as pas l'air comme ça, mais tu as une force incroyable !

Le blessé avait été emmené, et les autres forgerons s'étaient remis au travail, tandis que le chef d'atelier était resté pour observer Harold. On n'interrompait pas un homme avec un marteau et du métal en fusion, c'était la règle numéro un dans toute forge. Une règle qu'Astrid s'était toujours évertuée à ignorer.

_Merci de ton aide !

Harold haussa les épaules.

_ce n'est rien, je passais par là, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé…

_Les dieux t'envoient à nous ! Sans toi, tout le travail de cette épée tombait à l'eau !Le client va être content… Ah tiens, le voilà justement !

L'homme qui s'approchait était accompagné d'un chien et ils avaient l'air aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.

_Ah, maître Titus ! Votre épée est prête !

L'homme marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit l'épée des mains du forgeron pour l'observer. Son chien se mit à renifler la prothèse d'Harold.

_Eh bien, tu t'es surpassé ! finit par s'exclamer Titus.

_Je n'y suis pour rien, ce jeune garçon a tout fait ! L'homme qui travaillait sur votre épée a été blessé et ce garçon est tombé du ciel, envoyé par les dieux ! répliqua le forgeron en mettant une grande tape dans le dos d'Harold, qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

Titus le regarda des pieds à la tête avec ses petits yeux porcins, s'attardant sur sa prothèse.

_Est-ce que tu cherches du travail ?

Harold, pris de court, ne sut que répondre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme n'ajoute.

_Tu auras plusieurs esclaves à tes ordres, Néron cherche le meilleur forgeron de Rome, et mon épée me dit que tu l'es, même si tu es un métèque !

Le cœur d'Harold fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Néron ? Le Néron ? Allait-il enfin revoir Astrid ? Il tenta de garder son calme, tant bien que mal.

_Et… Hm… Où habite ce Néron ?

_Tu viens d'arriver ? Il habite dans une île au large où il possède sa propre forge !

Harold avait l'impression d'exploser. Il devait garder une façade impassive alors que son cœur battait bien trop vite et qu'il avait envie d'accélérer le temps.

_J'accepte votre proposition…


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! Un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais qui vous plaira quand même j'espère ! Le rythme des publications va ralentir à partir de cette semaine, et oui, finies les vacances…**

**Mes petites louloutes reprennent l'école et moi je reprends le boulot ! Je vais donc revenir au rythme d'avant les vacances, avec un ou deux chapitres par semaine ! J'espère que vous serez patients et resterez fidèles au rendez-vous !**

**Unefeerique, Elotstl, Rimen79, lorde, Sissi1789, MahanaRead, alittlebutterfly, merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! J'aime beaucoup lire vos impressions et les questions que vous vous posez, ça me rend encore plus impatiente de vous écrire la suite !**

**Prenez soin de vous, bonne reprise pour ceux qui reprennent l'école ou le boulot !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : si quelqu'un a des infos sur la saison 3 de Dragons qui doit arriver au printemps 2015 aux USA, je suis preneuse !**

**XXX**

Le premier réflexe d'Astrid fut de se plaquer au mur, se dissimulant aux yeux de Drago. Celui-ci portait un sac en jute, et écoutait le chef avec un air sinistre, son regard sombre parcourait les alentours, et Astrid savait qu'il la cherchait. Il voulait voir son œuvre, il voulait voir se vengeance prendre vie sous ses yeux, il espérait sans doute trouver une Astrid détruite, et elle savait qu'il serait déçu et furieux s'il savait que Néron ne l'avait pas touchée.

_Tout va bien ? demanda Octavus, les sourcils levés avec étonnement.

Astrid hocha la tête sans un mot et jeta un regard dans la direction de Drago. Ils étaient de dos et disparurent dans le palais. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se diriger dans la même direction en rasant les murs. Elle savait que Lucia l'attendait, qu'elle devait amener les armes, mais elle devait le suivre, elle devait savoir pourquoi il était là. Peut-être arriverait-elle à grappiller quelques informations sur la situation, sur Berk… Elle était une guerrière, elle savait comment suivre une personne sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Elle retenait son souffle, osant à peine respirer, son regard fixé sur le dos de Drago. Elle croisa quelques esclaves, elle vit que Drago les regardait avec attention, mais il ne se retourna pas. Astrid ignora les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient les autres esclaves, et continua à avancer, se collant aux murs, gardant une distance respectable. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les doubles portes menant aux appartements de Néron, elle se figea. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, regarda furtivement autour d'elle, puis y entra à son tour, le cœur battant. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans l'antre d'un démon, elle avait presque l'impression de sentir une odeur de soufre et de mort autour d'elle. Elle savait que Lucia serait horrifiée si elle la voyait, elle savait qu'elle lui avait dit de rester loin de ces appartements tant qu'elle pouvait, mais elle devait savoir de quoi il en retournait, elle voulait désespérément des nouvelles de Berk, avait-il déjà attaqué, savait-il qu'Harold et elle avaient une fille, avait-il croisé la route d'Harold ? Elle n'avait qu'une peur, être surprise, par cette Demetia qui semblait si proche de Néron, ou pire, être surprise par Néron lui-même. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Néron, elle se figea et s'accroupit aussitôt, se dissimulant derrière un vase aux proportions colossales. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, ils étaient dans une pièce voisine alors qu'elle était encore dans le couloir, mais elle pouvait tout entendre. Lorsqu'elle entendit le chef prendre congés, elle se plaqua entre le mur et le vase et retint son souffle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'être aussi menue. Le chef passa devant elle sans la voir et lorsqu'il disparut au coin du couloir, elle ferma les yeux et relâcha l'air qu'elle retenait. Elle savait qu'il devait se rendre à Rome pour une course rapide, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, les risques de se faire prendre étaient trop élevés. Elle resta derrière le vase et tendit l'oreille.

_Drago, je n'attendais pas de visites de ta part…

_Avez-vous reçu mon… « cadeau » ?

_Oui, une bien belle marchandise, je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu…

_Qu'en est-il de la Viking ?

Astrid se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux ronds.

_Une créature fascinante je dois dire…

Elle frissonna. Le ton de Néron avait changé, de courtois il était passé à avide, il y avait quelque chose qui lui glaçait le sang dans la façon dont il parlait d'elle.

_Mais mon cher frère la voulait, j'ai trouvé son choix intéressant…

_Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, gronda Drago.

Astrid eut l'impression, au simple son de sa voix, de voir son visage sombre barré de cicatrices. Il semblait cependant précautionneux en présence du Romain, il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force et manœuvrait habilement pour un but précis, et elle était bien décidée à découvrir quel était ce but.

_Vois-tu, Drago, cette Viking ressemble énormément à une femme qui jadis a su émouvoir mon cher frère… Voir son air torturé lorsqu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, c'était comme s'il voyait l'esprit de cette femme… C'était fort intéressant, je suis curieux de voir comment tout cela va évoluer… Mon frère est d'un prévisible, c'est assez divertissant de le voir s'affliger à lui-même cette torture…

Astrid ressentit une forte envie de vomir. Cet homme s'amusait du malheur de son propre frère, il aimait le regarder souffrir, il était monstrueux.

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Flavius part bientôt, tu auras ce que tu voulais…

Elle sentit une sueur glacée lui dégouliner dans le dos. Allait-elle connaître le même sort que Solveig ? Elle avait l'avantage de s'y attendre et elle emporterait le maximum de monde avec elle si elle devait mourir. Elle serra les poings et écouta.

_Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ta présence…

_Non, en effet… J'ai un marché à te proposer…

_Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis prêt à passer un marché avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un homme du nord, répliqua Néron avec un mépris évident dans la voix.

_Je peux t'aider à obtenir ce que tu veux, je peux t'aider à renverser l'Empereur et à prendre la tête de l'Empire Romain…

Un long silence suivit. Puis Néron reprit la parole, calmement.

_Et comment ferais-tu ça ?

_Les dragons…

Astrid porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Drago venait de dévoiler à un Romain l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du Nord. Tous les peuples du nord n'étaient pas forcément alliés, mais tous étaient tombés d'accord pour dire que l'existence des Dragons, même lorsqu'ils les combattaient encore, devait rester secrète, au cas où les Romains, seul peuple influent existant alors, décident d'en tirer un quelconque avantage. Les expéditions Romaines dans l'extrême Nord, là où se trouvaient Berk et les dragons, étaient rares, ils s'arrêtaient généralement aux archipels marchands des Royaumes du Nord sans s'aventurer au-delà.

_Les dragons ?

Néron semblait sceptique.

_Je possède une armée de dragons, que je suis le seul à pouvoir contrôler, et je souhaiterais mettre cette armée à ta disposition…

_Alors… Ils existent vraiment ? Quelle preuve est-ce que j'ai de ce que tu avances ?

Elle entendit un bruit puis un glapissement qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où. Un Terreur Terrible. Le dragon gémit plaintivement et Astrid eut une brusque envie de se précipiter à son secours.

_C'est donc…un dragon ?

_En effet, un Terreur Terrible…

_Il n'a rien de terrible ou d'une terreur… C'est donc ça ton armée, un groupe de dragons minuscules… Des lézards !

_Ne te fies pas à leur taille, ils sont redoutables… Et les autres sont bien plus grands…

_Je souhaiterais voir ton armée…

_Je t'y conduirais si c'est là ton souhait…

Le dragon gémit à nouveau, puis ses glapissements se firent étouffés. Drago l'avait surement remis dans le sac.

_Admettons que je veuille m'allier à toi… Que souhaites-tu en échange ? demanda Néron.

_L'aide de l'Empire pour anéantir une île, Berk, et bâtir un royaume qui sera votre allié…

Astrid déglutit avec peine. La situation était pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Faire face à Drago était une chose, faire face à Drago et l'Empire Romain en était une autre. Quelle chance auraient-ils dans ce cas ? Surtout qu'elle ignorait dans quelle mesure Drago avait-il réussi à bâtir une armée.

_Astrid ?

Elle sursauta, son cœur manquant s'arrêter, lorsqu'elle vit que Kaleina l'avait vue et la dévisageait bouche bée. Le soulagement la submergea, elle sortit de derrière le vase, prit Kaleina par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie, le plus loin possible de Drago et de Néron, courant presque pour sortir des appartements de ce dernier. Elle finit par relâcher Kaleina une fois dans les appartements de Flavius, et se laissa tomber sur une banquette. Flavius travaillait, il ne risquait pas de la surprendre, elle pouvait entendre au loin Lucia continuer à donner des ordres pour la préparation des bagages. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle était perdue, horrifiée, que devait-elle faire ? Prévenir Flavius du complot qui se jouait ? Mais comment être sûre qu'il n'était pas lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette tentative de prise de pouvoir. Si ça n'impliquait pas les dragons et la destruction de Berk, elle ne s'en serait pas mêlée, mais là… Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle avait la tête et le cœur qui allaient exploser. Si Drago arrivait à convaincre Néron de s'allier à lui, ils étaient perdus. Son île, ses amis, sa famille, tous perdus. Où était Harold ? Il ferait tout pour protéger son peuple, elle le savait mais si seulement elle pouvait le prévenir. Néron était aussi fou que Drago, peut-être même plus. Oh, par Odin, elle devait faire quelque chose…

_Astrid ?

Elle releva la tête. Elle avait presque oublié Kaleina.

_Oh, Kaleina ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, j'étais inquiète…

La jeune femme avait les yeux gonflés et l'air épuisé, elle avait plusieurs bleus sur le visage et Astrid sentit sa gorge se nouer.

_Comment… Comment te sens-tu ?

Kaleina baissa les yeux.

_Je vais bien…

Astrid lui prit une main.

_Non, Kaleina, tu ne vas pas bien…

Kaleina leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers elle, et Astrid n'y tint plus, elle la serra dans ses bras. Un sanglot secoua Kaleina qui s'accrocha soudain à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Moi impure… Moi amour Kebanji, Kebanji aime moi, mais moi impure… dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

_Oh par tous les dieux, souffla Astrid.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Le poids des traditions était important, Viking ou pas, elle comprenait parfaitement le désarroi de son amie.

_Kebanji t'aime, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait, c'est Néron le monstre, oh Kaleina, si Kebanji t'aime, il comprendra…

Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle savait que la plupart des hommes ne comprendraient pas, mais elle savait que si ça lui arrivait, Harold, lui, comprendrait. Il était d'une compassion qui dépassait l'entendement. Elle frissonna à l'idée de vivre la même chose.

_Moi vouloir Kebanji, moi vouloir rentrer… sanglota Kaleina.

Astrid se mordilla la lèvre, retenant ses propres larmes.

_Je sais, Kaleina, souffla-t-elle, je sais ce que tu ressens… Tu le retrouveras un jour, j'en suis sure…

_Et je t'y aiderais dès que je serais sortie de là…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta d'elle.

_Moi retourner travailler…

Astrid hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Elle secoua la tête et se leva pour se diriger le plus discrètement possible vers la forge. Le chef devait être rentré, elle devait l'éviter au maximum, l'altercation de ce matin n'était sûrement pas oubliée. Elle rumina sur ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à s'enfuir, mais comment ? Même si elle parvenait à subtiliser une barque, elle n'irait pas très loin. Si seulement Tempête était là…

La chaleur s'abattit sur elle dès qu'elle franchit le seuil du palais. Il faisait lourd et d'après la masse de nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, le temps allait tourner à l'orage dans la soirée. Elle se hâta, Lucia allait être furieuse, elle devait se demander où elle était passée. Elle se mit à courir, mais alors qu'elle était à deux pas de la forge, elle se figea. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue.

La forge était là, devant elle.

Octavus était toujours à l'extérieur, et devant lui…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était juste impossible. Grand, mince mais musclé, des cheveux auburn indisciplinés, une prothèse à la jambe gauche. Son sang battait sourdement à ses oreilles, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter, elle tremblait, elle ne savait plus comment mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle était juste tétanisée, trop terrifiée à l'idée qu'au moindre mouvement, au moindre son, à la moindre respiration, il ne disparaisse. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter le vide qu'elle ressentirait alors. Souffrait-elle d'hallucinations ? Les dieux lui jouaient-ils un tour cruel ? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer, de calmer son cœur, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les yeux verts limpides qu'elle aimait tant la regardaient, avec la même incrédulité, la même joie incertaine, le même bonheur terrifié, la même peur de la voir soudain disparaître.

Harold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucouuuu ! **

**J'ai simplement adoré vos reviews ! J'ai adoré vos réactions à mon petit cliffhanger, bref je vous adore !**

**Merci à **_**Paquerette **_**pour ton mp concernant la saison 3 ! Merci également à **_**Harya**_** pour les infos et la review !**

**Merci à **_**Rimen79, Helgabuttercup, Kim Boucher, lorde, Neziioux, MahanaRead, Sissi1789 **_**et **_**Elotstl **_**pour vos reviews, you are AMAZING ! Vous prenez le temps de me laisser vos impressions, vous partagez votre enthousiasme et je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre du week-end, axé sur les relations et interactions entre les personnages. Pas mal d'actions à venir dans les prochains chapitres, on approche doucement mais sûrement du retour à Berk ! Tout comme on approche des 100 commentaires (non mais truc de fouuuu), je propose donc un petit « cadeau », celui qui postera le 100****ème**** commentaire (sans triche genre poster 10 fois le même commentaire, ça ne sert à rien, ça doit rester intéressant et constructif) aura le droit de me demander d'écrire un one shot sur notre couple préféré, à savoir Harold et Astrid.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews ! Prenez soin de vous !**

**XXX**

Lorsqu'il avait posé le pied sur l'île, Harold n'avait eu de cesse de scanner chaque silhouette humaine qu'il pouvait voir. Il était bien trop omnibulé par Astrid pour admirer la beauté de l'île. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait son cœur battre plus, vite, à la fois impatient et terrifié. Etait-elle là ? Dans quel état serait-elle ? Serait-elle toujours…elle ? Les paroles du mercenaire le hantaient. Des images d'Astrid entre ses mains le hantaient. Alors il avait avancé, devançant presque le chef, qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il avait vu le palais, il avait vu les esclaves, son cœur manquant un battement à chaque fois, se demandant si ces personnes connaissaient Astrid, s'ils étaient devenus ses amis. Il s'était ensuite laissé guider vers la forge. Avant de partir, le chef lui avait lancé un drôle de regard en biais, mais Harold n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Puis un homme, Octavius, avait commencé à lui présenter l'équipe avant de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur pour lui montrer où il logerait. Il sentit sa présence. Un frisson le parcourut du plus profond de lui-même, comme si son âme savait avant que ses yeux ne voient. Il avait tourné la tête.

Et elle était là.

Vivante.

Astrid.

Il sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, et battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression que tout son corps vibrait au même rythme. Astrid. Astrid. Astrid. L'air épuisé, légèrement amaigrie, mais vivante, tellement vivante qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était là, ses cheveux blonds coiffés sagement mais dont plusieurs mèches folles s'échappaient, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Elle semblait sous le choc, tétanisée, alors il fit un pas, puis deux, comme hypnotisé par sa vision, il semblait presque dans un état second. La voix d'Octavius s'était depuis longtemps dissipée, il n'entendait plus que les battements de son propre cœur. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Soudain, elle courut, refermant la distance qui les séparait pour se jeter dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle, il eut l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une partie qui lui manquait, c'était comme si tout retrouvait enfin sa place, comme si enfin le monde retrouvait son sens.

_Harold, oh Harold, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, dis-moi que…

Sa voix était basse et rauque. Elle éclata en sanglots. Harold ne pouvait pas parler, Astrid ne pleurait jamais, Astrid grondait, frappait, volait, mais elle pleurait si peu. Il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion, il serrait ses bras autour d'elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme s'il avait peur de disparaître, comme si elle était l'ancre le rattachant à la vie, il tremblait et se demandait comment il avait survécu jusque-là, elle était tout, tout semblait si faux sans elle, il réalisa à quel point il avait mal, à quel point sa disparition l'avait affecté. Il avait essayé de tenir, pour sa fille, pour son peuple, mais d'avoir Astrid dans ses bras, d'avoir le nez dans ses cheveux, faisait remonter toutes ces peurs qu'il s'était efforcé de repousser, exacerbant chaque émotion qu'il avait voulu oublier. Il la serra un peu plus fort, déglutissant, savourant la chaleur de son corps, les battements effrénés de son cœur qui tambourinait contre le sien.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, Astrid, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai pas, j'ai cru que…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il posa son front contre le sien, portant ses mains tremblantes contre ses joues.

_Heu… Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur avant qu'on vous voit… suggéra soudain Octavius, regardant nerveusement en direction du palais.

Harold passa un bras protecteur autour d'Astrid et l'entraîna à l'abri des murs de la forge. Il ne manquait que Gueulfor et ils se seraient crus de retour à Berk, après les premiers _je t'aime_, lorsque leurs retrouvailles étaient faites de murmures et de baisers volés.

Octavius leur indiqua la remise à l'arrière et ne posa pas de questions. Une fois seuls, Harold attrapa de nouveau le visage d'Astrid entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Astrid s'agrippa à sa nuque, se laissant consumer par ce baiser, essayant de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il lui avait manquée. Il gémit, puis se força à reculer, le regard plus sombre, pour la regarder.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout…

_Harold… souffla-t-elle, ses yeux toujours écarquillés avec le même air incrédule.

Elle le serra de nouveau contre elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de l'avoir contre elle, de savoir qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

_Je t'aime, tu m'as retrouvée, oh je t'aime tant… souffla-t-elle.

Elle était bouleversée. La féroce guerrière Viking avait l'impression que le trou béant dans son cœur se refermait enfin.

Puis soudain, elle s'écarta, le regard affolé. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres, même si elle était terrorisée par la réponse.

_Notre… Notre fille ?

_Elle va bien, elle est avec ta mère et la mienne, ne t'inquiète pas…

Les yeux d'Astrid s'emplirent de nouveau de larmes, à la fois de soulagement et de chagrin.

_Elle… Elle ne saura même plus que je suis sa mère, elle… elle m'aura oubliée… Oh Harold, je suis tellement désolée…

Pris de court, il la dévisagea.

_Astrid… Tu… Oh, Astrid, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était un piège ! Je… J'ai juré de te protéger, le jour de notre mariage, et bien avant ce jour, je me suis juré de… Astrid, que t'ont-ils fait ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Est-ce que…

Il pâlit et sa mâchoire se tendit. Astrid savait ce dont il parlait. Il prit ses mains, étudiant son visage à la recherche de réponses qu'il attendait désespérément.

_Non, ils… Je vais bien, Harold, ils ne m'ont pas touchée…

Il ferma les yeux de soulagement, maudissant le mercenaire, puis il les rouvrit et serra ses mains.

_Astrid, que s'est-il passé ? Depuis ton enlèvement je veux dire…

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, elle essaya de se rappeler de tout, puis elle écarquilla soudain les yeux.

_Harold, Drago est là…

Elle le sentit se tendre soudain, son regard se fit soudain dur et féroce, le vert tournant presque à un gris acier. Elle lui reporta la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Harold ne dit rien pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis il reporta son attention sur son visage.

_Astrid… Je vais te faire sortir de là…

_Harold… Tu dois protéger Berk, tu dois protéger ton peuple, si Drago et Néron s'allient, nous sommes perdus, à moins que tu ne retournes sur Berk pour organiser un plan de défense, peut-être même que tu pourrais trouver des alliés…

Harold la dévisagea de nouveau, sans comprendre.

_Tu dois partir vite, où est Krokmou, que…

_Je ne partirai pas sans toi, la coupa Harold fermement.

Astrid sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte sans elle, mais avait-elle le choix ? S'il l'emmenait, Néron irait jusqu'à Berk pour se venger, elle tenait une chance de prévenir Harold afin qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour protéger leur peuple.

_Harold, tu dois penser à notre peuple, à notre fille, à…

_Astrid, je n'irai nulle part sans toi, Astrid…

Sa voix se fit plus rauque, comme si l'émotion le submergeait. Il caressa son visage, avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie.

_Astrid, je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout Astrid, tu es tout, et si tu disparais, je disparais, je ne peux pas…

Sa voix avait pris des accents désespérés, il voulait tellement qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle saisisse ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Toute protestation mourut lorsqu'il captura à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_Que… Qu'allons-nous faire ? souffla Astrid lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je vais trouver quelque chose, je te le promet, fais moi confiance…

_Je te fais confiance…

Et c'était là. Dans ses yeux, dans son regard brûlant. Cette foi inébranlable qui lui avait fait soulever des montagnes, cette confiance indéfectible sur laquelle il avait construit la sienne, franchissant l'affranchissable, affrontant le moindre obstacle. C'était en elle qu'il puisait son énergie, c'était grâce à elle que ses idées les plus folles voyaient le jour. Elle avait plus foi en lui qu'il n'avait foi en lui-même, elle voyait en lui ce que lui-même ne voyait pas, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi reconnaissant envers les Dieux pour l'avoir dans sa vie.

Il caressa sa joue, son regard scannant son visage, comme s'il voulait en mémoriser le moindre grain.

_Je ne laisserai plus personne nous séparer…

C'était plus qu'une promesse, c'était un serment, quelque chose qu'il scellait de son âme.

Elle ferma les yeux et blottit sa joue contre sa main.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent. Lucia. Elle tremblait d'une fureur à peine contenue, son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée. Derrière, Octavius semblait aussi dépité que désolé.

Astrid se plaça devant Harold et la défia du regard. Lucia plissa les yeux.

_Souhaites tu mourir ma petite ?

Sa voix était dangereusement basse et sifflante.

_Je souhaite retrouver les miens, je veux retrouver ma fille…

_Et cet estropié est ton mari ?

Astrid s'attendait à tout sauf à ça de la part de Lucia. Elle fit un pas en avant, poings serrés, mais Harold posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

_Ca va, Astrid… dit-il calmement.

Astrid, lèvres pincés, recula.

_Nous ne vous demandons rien, juste de taire ma présence… dit doucement Harold.

Lucia observa ce jeune homme, avec sa drôle de jambe qui finissait par du métal, avec son visage d'homme qui portait encore des traces d'enfance, avec ses grands yeux vert limpides et sincères. Elle savait qu'elle avait été insultante, mais elle était si furieuse.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était moins menaçante mais demeurait prudente.

_Parce que vous savez où est le bien. Parce que personne ne mérite d'être arraché à sa famille…

Lucia se tendit mais ne répondit pas.

_Je ne veux aucun mal à qui que ce soit, je ne cherche pas d'ennuis, je veux juste ramener Astrid chez nous…

_Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper, ils vous attraperont, et votre sort sera alors pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer…

Harold fronça les sourcils, son visage se tendit et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec une fermeté et une honnêteté qui surprirent Lucia.

_Le pire sort serait de vivre sans ma femme, je l'aime de toute mon âme, et je ne partirai pas sans elle…

Une telle autorité émanait de lui que Lucia ne put s'empêcher de se sentir convaincue, oui il partirait avec Astrid, cela semblait si certain dans son regard et dans sa voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en douter.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la liberté, elle était née esclave et n'avait connu qu'une vie de servitude, mais lorsqu'elle les regardait, lorsqu'elle voyait leurs mains entrelacées, la fierté dans leur allure, leur regard qui semblait briller de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient partagés, elle eut l'impression de prendre une bouffée d'air, ce fut comme si ses poumons n'avaient jamais respiré, comme si elle découvrait la saveur de l'oxygène. C'était donc ça, la liberté ? Le sentiment de respirer enfin ? Elle leur tourna le dos pour masquer son trouble.

_En attendant, Astrid, tu as des choses à faire, si vous vous faites prendre, je ne suis au courant de rien…

Elle sortit hâtivement de la forge et Astrid la suivit du regard jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Puis elle se tourna vers Harold.

_Vous devez être discrets, n'attirez pas l'attention sur vous… Et cet homme que tu as suivi… Il est reparti… dit soudain Octavius avant de sortir à son tour.

Il les connaissait à peine, il connaissait à peine leur histoire, et pourtant, il agissait comme si c'était le cas, et ils ressentirent le même élan de gratitude envers le forgeron qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer.

_Retrouves moi ce soir au dortoir, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il la serra contre lui et eut du mal à la relâcher. Il venait à peine de la retrouver, l'idée même de la quitter des yeux était physiquement douloureuse.

_Sois prudente… murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Lucia évita son regard lorsqu'elle apporta les armes. Elle lui demanda simplement d'aller au potager et d'aider à la récolte, Astrid savait qu'elle voulait simplement éviter de l'avoir près d'elle, mais peu lui importait, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle résistait pour ne pas afficher un sourire idiot, Harold était là, il était là, il était là, elle avait envie de le hurler à la terre entière, elle avait envie de danser, ce qui n'était pas du tout « Astridien ». Elle devait traverser le jardin pour aller au potager, et elle aimait cet endroit. Il y faisait frais, il y avait une telle variété d'arbres, de fleurs, il y avait même des bassins d'eau, rien de tout cela n'existait à Berk, où tout était dur et sans fioriture, avec pour seul but la survie dans le climat austère du nord.

Un rire d'enfant attira soudain son attention. Elle pressa le pas et finit par voir Saoirse qui riait aux éclats en tournoyant dans une allée. Un rire d'homme retentit alors et elle vit Flavius essayer d'attraper la fillette, qui rit de plus belle. Il semblait soudain si jeune, si insouciant, l'ombre qui obscurcissait son visage avait disparu, son rire était communicatif et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si difficile de croire que Néron et lui étaient frères… Saoirse enroula ses bras autour d'un tronc d'arbre et Flavius s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Il montra l'arbre et articula en latin.

_Arbre…

_Arbre, répéta la fillette.

En se tournant vers lui, elle aperçut Astrid.

_Astrid ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers elle.

Astrid sourit et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Saoirse semblait tellement moins timide et fermée qu'avant, elle avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Astrid se demanda si l'attitude paternelle qu'elle venait de surprendre chez Flavius y était pour quelque chose.

Flavius se releva et s'approcha, il avait retrouvé son sérieux et cet air indéchiffrable. Elle repensa à ce que Lucia lui avait raconté. Elle s'imagina à sa place, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer pour cet homme brisé.

Saoirse se mit à sautiller, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sentir une fleur.

_Vous semblez plus…heureuse… nota Flavius en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Les mains dans le dos, il était tourné vers la fillette et Astrid ne voyait que son profil. Elle ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle répondre ?

_Tu espères toujours retrouver les tiens ?

Elle masqua sa surprise tant bien que mal. Cet homme semblait savoir déchiffrer les expressions de son visage, c'était déroutant.

_Je sais que je les retrouverai… répliqua-t-elle.

_Tu m'appartiens…

Il avait dit ça sans ce ton possessif et cruel qu'avait son frère. Il avait simplement relevé un fait.

_Je n'appartiens qu'aux dieux, rétorqua Astrid.

Flavius se tourna vers elle. Il eut de nouveau cet air à la fois torturé et curieux.

_Tu es belle, souffla-t-il.

Il n'essaya pas de la toucher ou d'avancer alors Astrid s'efforça de ne pas reculer.

_Je pourrais… Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais être libre… Si… Si tu devenais mienne…

Elle savait que par « mienne », il ne parlait pas d'elle en tant qu'esclave. Elle ravala l'agressivité qu'elle sentait naître à chaque fois qu'un homme prétendait la désirer.

_Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à un seul homme…

Il la considéra pendant quelques secondes.

_Parles moi de cet homme…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle lui parle d'Harold ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui apporter ? Elle hésita.

_Il est…brillant, intelligent, trop intelligent pour son bien… Il est brave, courageux, il est sincère et aimant, il est bon, il a une âme noble et généreuse…

_Mais il n'est pas là…

Elle avait envie de rétorquer que si, justement, il avait traversé des mers déchainées pour la retrouver, qu'il était là, dans cette forge, et qu'il la sortirait de là. Mais elle tut ces mots qui pourraient leur coûter la vie.

_Il viendra, je le sais…

Saoirse s'était éloignée en direction du potager et n'était plus visible. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle réprima un frisson. Il avait le même regard perdu, il semblait soudain loin, loin d'elle, loin du présent. Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle sursauta comme si son contact l'avait brûlée. Elle repoussa sa main d'une tape et bondit en arrière. Il lui attrapa le poignet et voulut l'embrasser mais elle se débattit, découvrant avec horreur qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

_Lâchez moi ! gronda-t-elle.

_Nous… Nous pourrions être heureux… Tu… Tu aurais ce que tu voudrais…

Il voulut de nouveau lui toucher le visage mais elle s'écarta le plus possible, son bras toujours prisonnier de sa poigne.

_Laissez-moi…

_Nous serions heureux…

Il avait un ton suppliant et les larmes aux yeux. Il la regardait mais il ne la voyait pas, elle n'était qu'un fantôme du passé pour lui. Elle secoua la tête.

_Non, non, je ne suis pas Solveig, lâchez moi, je ne suis pas elle, je suis Astrid, vous me faites mal !

Il serrait son poignet si fort qu'elle grimaça, mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle n'y tint plus et lui asséna un coup de tête. Il fut projeté en arrière, la lâchant dans l'élan, portant ses deux mains à son nez. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sous le choc. Il la dévisagea sans comprendre, il regarda son poignet sur lequel les traces de ses doigts tournaient déjà au bleu violacé.

_Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il, horrifié.

Astrid semblait ébranlée, elle avait mal à la tête, mal au poignet et une irrésistible envie de le frapper.

Il recula, l'air abattu et honteux, puis lui tourna le dos.

_Il a beaucoup de chance… dit-il à voix basse.

Il s'éloigna en direction du palais. Astrid faillit se laisser tomber à genoux. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle avait eu son compte d'émotion pour la journée. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que le soleil se couche et qu'elle retrouve Harold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Il est 01h42, je me lève dans 4h, tout va bien ! Mais je voulais absolument poster ce soir comme j'avais fini ! Je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé les retrouvailles, je ne fais que suggérer les choses car je ne veux pas que cette fiction passe en M et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'écriture de textes plus explicites, donc ça restera toujours chaste et toujours en sous-entendu !**

**Concernant Flavius, j'aime ce personnage, j'aime son côté ténébreux et torturé, il y a beaucoup de choses à creuser chez lui et il est plein de surprises, il me surprend moi-même, c'est dire !**

**MahanaRead, Elotstl, Harya, Lola697, Rimen79, Sissi1789, alittlebutterfly, Kim Boucher, Roussette, Amy2802, OcaneC, Helgabuttercup, merci MILLE FOIS pour vos reviews ! Vous dites souvent être addict à ma fiction, et j'en suis terriblement flattée ! Moi c'est à vos retours que je suis addict, alors merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir répondre individuellement, faute de temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !**

**Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, sans doute la semaine prochaine, la rentrée est assez chargée en papiers à remplir, etc etc la vie de parents en somme, vous passerez par là un jour lointain :D**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture, bonne fin de semaine et revieeeeews !**

**XXX**

_Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Il arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord, mais leurs échanges étaient des débats passionnés, jamais des disputes. Et pourtant, cette fois ci, ils s'étaient disputés. Astrid fulminait, jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère contre Harold. C'était comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Ils avaient dix-sept ans et Harold devait accompagner son père pour une visite très délicate de quelques jours chez la tribu la plus proche, qui se trouvait à plusieurs jours de vol. Astrid s'était naturellement portée volontaire pour accompagner la mission, et à sa grande surprise, Harold avait rejeté cette idée sans même chercher à en discuter. Il s'était empressé de s'éloigner, mais c'était mal la connaître, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'arène pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis._

__Tu dois rester à Berk, l'Académie a besoin de toi ! avait-il argué en évitant son regard._

_Astrid avait haussé les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches._

__Tu sais que Varek fera parfaitement l'affaire ! _

__Oui, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je préfère même rester si ça ne vous dérange pas ! s'était empressé d'approuver Varek._

__Froussard, avait ricané Rustik._

__Je… Je ne suis pas un froussard ! s'était-il indigné. Mais tout de même… La tribu des Faucheurs est réputée pour sa cruauté !_

_Il lança un regard inquiet à Bouledogre qui vint se blottir contre lui pour le réconforter._

__Raison de plus pour que j'y aille Harold !_

_Harold continuait à empaqueter des outils sans la regarder et elle ne savait pas si elle était confuse ou furieuse. Harold l'avait toujours écoutée et regardée, il prenait toujours son avis en considération, du moins presque toujours si l'on comptait toute l'histoire autour d'Ingrid. Mais jamais il n'avait cherché à la mettre à l'écart, et elle était blessée. Ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ? Ils n'étaient pas dans une relation officielle, même s'ils agissaient comme un couple depuis deux ans, se soutenant, se protégeant, ne faisant rien l'un sans l'autre. Alors elle ne comprenait pas._

__Il en est hors de question, répliqua Harold sur un ton résolu._

__Harold, je ne te laisserai pas aller à la rencontre d'une tribu hostile avec ces idiots !_

__Hey ! s'écria Kranedur._

__Je ne me sens pas concerné, répliqua Rustik._

__C'est de nous qu'elle parle ? demanda Kognedur._

__Mon père sera là, il n'y a aucun risque !_

_Astrid se plaça devant lui dans l'espoir de capter son regard, en vain. Elle l'attrapa soudain par le col et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le regardant avec un air féroce._

__Ouuuh, quel amour animal ! lança Kognedure en croisant les bras._

__Ouais, Astrid tu serais une dragonne, et toi Harold… heu… renchérit Kranedur._

__Un dragon ? suggéra Rustik en levant les yeux au ciel._

__JE. VIENS. AVEC. VOUS ! articula Astrid en les ignorant._

_Harold se dégagea, mais son regard ne rencontra jamais le sien._

__NON ! Tu ne serais d'aucune utilité là-bas !_

_Astrid avait fait un pas un arrière, comme s'il venait de la gifler. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression blessée de son visage, Harold se décomposa et tendit une main vers elle._

__Astrid…_

__Non… Tu as raison, je… Je ne servirai à rien…_

_Elle lui avait tourné le dos, avait grimpé sur Tempête, ignorant les suppliques d'Harold, et s'était envolée._

_Evidemment, il l'avait suivie, évidemment avec Krokmou, il l'avait rattrapée, évidemment elle avait ignoré ses appels, demandant à Tempête d'aller plus vite. Elle avait ensuite atterri dans la crique, sautant du dos de Tempête pour s'éloigner à grands pas en direction de la forêt. Elle avait besoin de frapper quelque chose, de lancer sa hache contre quelques troncs pour éviter de la lancer sur lui._

__Astrid ! Attends ! Astrid !_

_Il avait réussi à la rattraper et l'avait attrapée par le bras, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Elle le fusilla du regard._

__Lâches mon bras, siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant._

__Pas… Pas avant que tu ne m'écoutes !_

__Je n'écouterai rien venant de toi, tu as été parfaitement clair, tu n'as pas besoin de moi !_

_Il eut l'air paniqué et ne lâcha pas son bras._

__Non ! Non Astrid ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

__Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses que je vienne avec vous !_

__Parce que… Parce que c'est trop dangereux !_

__Est-ce que tu es sérieux, Harold ? Je sais parfaitement me défendre, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, je pensais que tu me ferais un peu plus confiance que ça…_

_Elle se détesta lorsqu'elle entendit sa propre voix trembler. Elle refusait d'être faible, elle ne pleurerait pas, encore moins devant lui._

__Je te fais confiance Astrid, tu le sais très bien, je te confierai ma vie sans hésitation !_

_Il avait les joues rouges et l'air perdu et inquiet._

__Je suis l'une des meilleures guerrières de Berk, et j'ai dix-sept ans, à mon âge, ma mère avait déjà participé à des dizaines de raids contre les dragons ! Aujourd'hui, nous vivons avec eux, et crois moi, j'en suis la plus heureuse, mais je veux quand même être utile !_

__Tu es utile, avec l'Académie et…_

_Astrid dégagea son bras avec une exclamation agacée._

__Je veux venir avec vous ! Cette mission est dangereuse, je sais me battre, vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi !_

__Astrid… S'il te plait, restes à Berk… Ne rends pas les choses difficiles…_

_Son ton résolu avait cédé la place à un ton suppliant. Astrid, prise de court, le dévisagea._

__Harold, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je reste ici ?_

_Elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas juste le frapper et le forcer à parler. Harold soupira et se laissa tomber au sol, lui prenant la main et l'invitant à s'asseoir._

__Mon père m'a parlé de cette tribu… Ils sont très violents, Astrid, si nous y allons, c'est parce qu'il y a eu une altercation entre deux de nos navires il y a quelques jours… La situation est très tendue…_

__Je sais tout ça, Harold…_

__Ils… Ils enlèvent les femmes… Lorsqu'ils voyagent ou qu'ils reçoivent des tribus…_

_Astrid fronça les sourcils. Harold regardait droit devant lui, l'air préoccupé. Krokmou gronda doucement, comme s'il comprenait l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami._

__Ils prennent les femmes qui leur plaisent, ils les enlèvent tout simplement, ils les retiennent sur l'île si elles sont venues en visite, ou ils les kidnappent et les épousent de force… La plupart des tribus n'ont rien dit par peur d'une guerre, car ils sont redoutables… Les autres tribus les évitent, ce que nous faisions aussi, mais avec cette altercation, nous n'avons pas le choix…_

_Astrid comprit soudain. Elle posa doucement une main sur son bras, et lorsqu'elle parla, il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans sa voix._

__Harold… Je sais me défendre…_

__Nous n'aurons pas nos dragons là-bas, protesta Harold en se tournant vers elle._

__Harold, avant même les dragons, je savais me défendre ! Tu veux une démonstration ?_

_Elle espérait lui arracher un sourire, mais il eut simplement l'air frustré et se détourna d'elle._

__Harold ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée, nous avons affronté de pires dangers ! _

__Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et si… Et s'ils te prenaient… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment me battre sans Krokmou… Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir te protéger… et…_

__Harold, je n'ai PAS besoin qu'on me protège ! On se protège mutuellement, oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une protection particulière !_

__Astrid ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Au moindre faux pas, nous pourrions déclencher une guerre ! Nous serons en position de faiblesse une fois là-bas, s'ils décident de te garder, nous serons en sous-effectif, et je refuse que… Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! S'ils veulent te prendre, je m'y opposerai, et alors ce serait la guerre ! Alors tu dois rester ici !_

__Tu… Tu risquerais une guerre pour moi ?_

_Il rougit violemment, se focalisant sur ses mains qui tripotaient nerveusement l'herbe. Astrid se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue._

__Merci… De t'inquiéter pour moi, de vouloir me protéger… Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais, tu n'as pas à…_

__Astrid, je ferai toujours tout pour te protéger… _

_Son ton avait quelque chose de possessif qui fit frissonner le cœur de la jeune femme._

__Harold, soupira Astrid, tu ne peux pas me dire que ce genre de chose et espérer que je ne vienne pas avec toi !_

__Par tous les dieux, Astrid, s'il te plait ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si ces hommes posent leurs mains sur toi…_

__Ils finiront manchots ! le coupa-t-elle en soulevant sa hache._

__C'est sérieux ! s'écria Harold en se levant, se passant les mains dans les cheveux avec un air désespéré._

__Mais je suis sérieuse ! Harold, calmes toi ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, ce ne serait pas la première…_

__Ce n'est pas pareil ! Astrid, ils pourraient te demander en échange de la paix, comme ils l'ont déjà fait dans le passé ! Et je ne pourrais pas, et je sais que mon père ne pourra pas, et ce serait la guerre, et ce serait terrible parce que même avec nos dragons, des gens mourront, mais je ne pourrai pas, je ne peux pas les laisser t'enlever à moi, parce que je t'aime, je t'aime et je refuse de laisser quelqu'un t'enlever à moi…_

_Il avait parlé doucement, presque sur un ton de défaite, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu de parler de ses sentiments mais qu'il renonçait à les cacher, comme si ses propres mots l'avaient emporté sur lui. Astrid avait la bouche entrouverte et le dévisageait avec un air incrédule._

__Tu… Tu m'aimes ? dit-elle à mi-voix._

_Harold lui tournait le dos, les yeux fixés sur l'océan et au-delà l'horizon. Il ne répondit pas alors elle se leva et s'approcha doucement pour se placer à côté de lui. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il n'osait pas la regarder, il avait souvent imaginé le jour où il lui avouerait ses sentiments, et aucun de ses fantasmes n'incluait de disputes ni de tribu aux mœurs cruelles._

_Elle se plaça devant lui et il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit timidement, posa les mains sur ses épaules, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Un baiser qui cette fois-ci dura, un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle et anesthésia tous leurs sens. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, elle souffla._

__Je t'aime aussi, Harold…_

Lorsqu'Astrid se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle resta immobile et garda les yeux fermés. Elle voulait garder ce souvenir qu'elle chérissait tant, leur premier « je t'aime », qui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointain. Des années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant, chaque « je t'aime » provoquait chez elle la même émotion. Lentement, elle porta une main à ses lèvres, son cou, effleurant à peine sa peau là où Harold, seulement quelques heures auparavant, avait déposé des baisers fiévreux, revivant la caresse de son souffle chaud contre elle, comme des milliers de papillons qui l'auraient effleurée. Il lui avait chuchoté des « je t'aime » qui lui avaient arraché ce frisson de bien être, cette délicieuse impression de se réchauffer de l'intérieur.

La veille, après avoir quitté Harold pour rejoindre les autres esclaves, Lucia était venue la voir dans la soirée, lui tendant une clef.

_Ma chambre… Si on vous trouve là, je ne suis pas au courant…

Lucia était la seule esclave à disposer d'une chambre, près des cuisines, une demande de Flavius.

Astrid était touchée par ce geste, elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Lucia et l'avait serrée contre elle.

Harold l'avait retrouvée au dortoir une fois que tout le monde était couché, tard dans la nuit. Elle lui avait tout raconté, omettant la folie passagère de Flavius, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Harold de son côté lui avait expliqué comment leurs amis et lui étaient parvenus à la retrouver. Puis il s'était tu, la regardant, buvant chaque détail de son visage avec adoration. Et, doucement, tendrement, il lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front, puis les paupières, les joues, le nez, avant de finir par s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Astrid ouvrit les yeux et sourit avec un soupir de contentement. Harold l'avait retrouvée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie. Elle se redressa. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais Lucia avait donné des consignes claires, Flavius partant dans la matinée. Harold était déjà reparti, à regrets, alors elle s'étira et se leva, se glissant discrètement hors de la chambre. On s'activait déjà dans les cuisines, elle aperçut Shailaine et Kaleina et se dirigea vers elles.

_Où étais-tu passée ? demanda Shailaine en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Astrid se mordilla la lèvre, Kaleina semblait tellement épuisée et brisée, elle les regardait mais semblait si loin d'elles, et ses lèvres étaient comme scellées. Astrid se sentit nauséeuse, comment pouvait-elle se sentir aussi… soulagée, alors que son amie souffrait. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux hurlements qui déchiraient la nuit, mais suffisamment de nuits sans elle sur la couche voisine pour deviner ce qui se passait. Astrid sentit son estomac se nouer.

_Où est Saoirse ? demanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose.

_Maître Flavius voulait lui enseigner le latin ce matin avant de partir… C'est vraiment un homme bon…

Astrid se sentit mal à l'aise. Oui, il semblait être un homme bien, pourtant son chagrin semblait le dévorer lentement de l'intérieur, la folie le guettant dans ce deuil qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire.

Shailaine entreprit de rincer les fruits qu'elle préparait.

_Mais ne changes pas de sujet, où est-ce que tu étais ?

Astrid mourrait d'envie de lui dire, de leur dire, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Alors elle se contenta de sourire et de s'éloigner.

_Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! lança Shailaine.

Astrid se sentait si légère en parcourant les couloirs du palais. Pourtant, elle savait que rien n'était joué, elle était encore prisonnière, et Berk courait un grave danger. Mais Harold avait le don d'amener l'espoir partout où il allait. Peu importait la situation, il était comme un pilier inébranlable, une lumière dans les ténèbres, il éclairait tout de sa présence réconfortante, et Astrid avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Il la sortirait de là et il sauverait Berk, elle en avait l'absolue certitude.

Un cri plaintif suivi de pleurs la tira de ses pensées, elle redressa la tête. Son cœur sembla tomber en chute libre. Elle se figea et fixa l'autre bout du couloir, horrifiée. Le chef tenait Saoirse par le bras, la fillette se débattait en vain, et ils disparurent derrière les deux portes qu'Astrid aurait aimé ne plus avoir à franchir. Les appartements de Néron. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle accéléra le pas, elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Elle franchit les portes sans hésitation et se guida aux pleurs de la fillette. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bonne pièce, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Saoirse se débattait sur les genoux de Néron, qui souriait avec un air si cruel et si vicieux qu'Astrid eut l'impression de faire face à Loki en personne. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre tandis que Néron levait les yeux vers elle avec quelque chose de triomphant dans son regard.

_Lâches la… siffla-t-elle.

_Ou sinon ?

Astrid savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Le chef n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce et semblait n'attendre qu'un geste de Néron pour bondir sur elle. Et elle savait qu'à la moindre alerte, des soldats débarqueraient. C'était tellement injuste. Harold l'avait retrouvée, ils venaient de se retrouver… Elle regarda le visage terrorisé et baigné de larmes de la fillette. Elle ne reculerait pas.

_Sinon je te tuerai de mes mains…

Néron éclata de rire, son regard brillant de cette lueur démente qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Jolie Astrid, tu es si prévisible… Sais-tu comme j'attendais le départ de Flavius pour te découvrir ? Mon frère est stupide, s'il n'était pas hanté par cette trainée, il aurait pu savourer tout ce que tu as à offrir…

_Laissez-moi la punir, maître, quémanda le chef, l'air avide.

Néron relâcha Saoirse, qui courut se cacher derrière Astrid, s'agrippant à elle.

_Tu as menacé un Romain, sais-tu ce que nous faisons aux barbares qui osent nous menacer ?

Astrid recula, elle se tourna légèrement vers Saoirse.

_Vas prévenir Flavius, cours… souffla-t-elle.

La fillette, les yeux écarquillés, ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant. Le chef voulut la retenir mais un geste de Néron l'arrêta.

_Laisses la partir… Je voulais m'amuser un peu, j'ai ce que je voulais…

Il se mit à tourner lentement autour d'Astrid, qui, poings serrés, ne bougea pas. Elle avait beau regarder droit devant elle, elle sentait les yeux de Néron la parcourir, aussi brûlants que des braises.

_Vois-tu, chère Astrid, tu es une marchandise de choix, tu as eu de la chance que mon frère soit aussi faible… Jolie Astrid, tu n'imagines pas un instant ce que tu vas vivre…

Elle déglutit, elle devait garder son sang-froid, mais elle sentait la panique sur le point de la submerger. Harold était dans la forge, ignorant ce qu'il se passait, et même si tout son être le réclamait, son cerveau lui, la raisonnait, si Harold intervenait, tout serait perdu, sa couverture ne tiendrait plus et à deux contre une centaine de gardes sur une île, loin de leurs amis et des dragons, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Si seulement Saoirse parvenait à prévenir Flavius avant que celui-ci ne quitte l'île… Est-ce qu'il interviendrait, elle ne savait pas, elle n'en était pas sûre, elle espérait seulement que son humanité interviendrait en sa faveur.

Toute tentative de garder son calme vola en éclats lorsque Néron se glissa derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Dans ce qui était devenu un réflexe, elle le repoussa et le projeta au sol. Elle savait qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

_Gardes ! cria le chef en se précipitant pour l'immobiliser, mais Astrid pivota et son poing s'écrasa sur le visage de l'homme, qui bascula en arrière, les mains sur son visage. Elle avait entendu un crac et les articulations de ses doigts étaient douloureuses mais elle faillit sourire. Elle en avait eu envie depuis son arrivée…

Une dizaine de gardes entrèrent au pas de course. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue, mais elle quitterait ce monde comme une guerrière, et elle était plus que reconnaissante aux dieux pour lui avoir permis une dernière fois de partager une nuit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait aimé voir sa fille, elle n'était pas prête, elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser, elle devait agir.

_Sais-tu quelle est la peine pour oser frapper un Romain ? La mort !

Néron s'était relevé, aidé par un soldat, puis avait emprunté l'épée de ce soldat avant de se tourner vers elle. Les premières lueurs du soleil se reflétaient sur la lame de l'épée, et Astrid se demanda brièvement ce que ça faisait de mourir. Allait-elle souffrir ? Ou est-ce que ce serait bref ? Qui l'accueillerait aux portes du Valhalla ?

_Que se passe-t-il ?

Flavius se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, légèrement essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir. Néron sembla contrarier, il montra Astrid de la pointe de son épée.

_Je te pensais parti Flavius…

_Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Flavius, son regard passant d'Astrid à Néron.

_Je m'apprêtais à châtier cette femelle qui a osé utiliser la force contre moi…

Flavius sembla perdu, puis Astrid le vit serrer les poings.

_Tu as voulu abuser de deux de mes esclaves, elles m'appartiennent Néron, tu n'as pas le droit de poser la main sur elles sans mon autorisation… Elles sont ma propriété…

Néron eut un rictus amusé.

_Laisseras-tu donc cette esclave sortir d'ici impunément ?

Flavius regarda brièvement Astrid, lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il avait l'air désolé, elle frissonna, se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

_Non, si elle t'a offensé, elle sera châtiée, mais tu ne la tueras pas…

Néron abaissa son épée, et eut l'air satisfait.

_Bien…

Elle ne fut pas soulagée. Elle savait que peu importait le châtiment, une fois Flavius parti, Néron finirait ce qu'il avait commencé.

_Cinquante coups de fouet ! annonça tranquillement Néron.

Il semblait trop à l'aise, comme s'il avait tout prévu, comme s'il avait deux coups d'avance sur tout le monde.

Astrid retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

_Néron… commença Flavius.

_La peine pour ce qu'elle a fait est la mort, ne vois-tu pas à quel point je suis clément… l'interrompit Néron avec un sourire. Titus, emmènes la dans la cour principale, que tout le monde voit ce qui arrive aux esclaves qui osent s'interposer…

Le chef eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de voir son rêve se réaliser. Son nez était bleu et gonflé, probablement cassé, et du sang avait séché sur son visage. Il l'attrapa par le bras, prenant soin de serrer sa main au maximum, et l'entraîna sans ménagement, suivit par Flavius, l'air sombre, et Néron. Les gardes leur emboitèrent le pas.

La cour était exposée au soleil, qui brillait, comme un œil aveuglant au-dessus de leur tête.

Astrid eut l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Les esclaves qui se figeaient sur leur passage, les murmures terrifiés, les gens qui se rassemblaient, puis le coup dans son dos qui la fit tomber à genoux sur le sol. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil chauffer sa peau, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop brûlants. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, épouvantés, de Lucia. Kaleina se tenait en arrière, une main sur la bouche, les yeux fermés. Shailaine n'était nulle part et Astrid supposa qu'elle était avec Saoirse. Néron et Flavius se tinrent debout devant elle, des esclaves amenèrent aussitôt de quoi les abriter du soleil et des sièges.

_Voilà ce qui arrive à quiconque ose me défier ! hurla Néron en s'adressant aux esclaves. Vous m'appartenez et quiconque l'oubliera se fera châtier !

Flavius semblait sur le point de vomir, ses poings sur l'accoudoir étaient fermement serrés et tremblaient. Mais son regard demeurait froid et distant, comme s'il était en colère contre Astrid.

Le fouet claqua au sol, soulevant de la poussière, qui se déposa ensuite sur les pieds sales du chef.

Astrid ferma les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

**On a dépassé la barre des 100 commentaires ! YIHAAAAAAAAA ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, merci, merci vraiment du fond du cœur à vous qui lisez et prenez le temps de laisser une review ! Je suis tellement heureuse à chaque fois que je lis vos impressions, je suis tellement heureuse de la fidélité de certain(e)s tout au long de cette aventure.**

**Comme promis, j'ai écrit un one shot à la demande express de l'auteur du 100****ème**** commentaire, qui n'est autre que l'adorable **_**Rafxsulfuslovestory **_**, que je remercie ! Ce one shot s'intitule « Je ne te déteste pas », je vous invite à le lire si vous le souhaitez, c'est du Hiccstrid fluffy à souhait ! Je pense bientôt regrouper des one shot sur une même publication, je vous tiendrai au courant. **

**Au passage, merci à Unefeerique, Kim Boucher, MahanaRead, julianne860326, Sissi1789, alittlebutterfly, hiccstridHttyd, Rimen79, Harya et Helgabuttercup ! Vous déchirez !**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre 14, fort en émotion ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et revieeew !**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**XXX**

Harold sut que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit les gardes emmener les esclaves. Les forgerons étaient épargnés, mais tous les autres devaient suivre les soldats. Il fronça les sourcils, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et son visage se tendit d'inquiétude.

_Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ! annonça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Les autres forgerons l'avaient très vite accepté, ils étaient tous au travail depuis l'aube, Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant qu'il aidait à forger les armes de ses ennemis, mais il s'efforçait de se rappeler que c'était pour Astrid, et le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

_Je viens avec toi, déclara Octavius.

L'homme n'avait pas posé de questions à Harold sur la veille, il semblait avoir compris l'essentiel et avoir décidé de les aider dans la mesure du possible. Les deux hommes suivirent lentement les soldats, regardant autour d'eux en essayant de comprendre la frénésie des gardes et l'air sombre des esclaves. Harold eut du mal à déglutit, il ne voyait pas Astrid et il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté, toutes les activités avaient été suspendues et il vit que tous étaient rassemblés, dans un silence lourd et assourdissant.

Il entendit les coups avant d'arriver à la cour. Il n'y avait que quelques murmures, et le son, régulier, d'un puissant claquement. Lorsqu'il entendit « Viking » dans la bouche d'un des esclaves, il eut l'impression qu'une main en acier glacial venait de se refermer sur son cœur. Il commença à pousser les gens sur son passage, essayant de se frayer un passage dans la foule, puis il se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur.

_Non…

Il sentit instantanément qu'on lui agrippait le bras et qu'on tentait de le tirer en arrière. Mais au-delà des têtes de la foule, il vit deux Romains installés dans des sièges à l'ombre. Et en face d'eux, il la vit. A genoux, le dos vouté, le fouet s'abattant sans relâche sur elle. Elle avait la tête haute, mais il était trop loin pour voir l'expression de son visage.

_Tais-toi, ne dis rien, tu signerais votre arrêt de mort…

Harold était intelligent, on le lui avait suffisamment dit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui le submergea fut tel qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il savait que les bras qui le tiraient en arrière étaient ceux d'Octavius et d'une femme qu'il n'identifia pas. Il avait vaguement conscience de se débattre, attirant quelques regards. Mais il ne pouvait pas émettre de sons. C'était comme si ses propres hurlements de douleurs, de peine, de colère, étaient coincés dans sa gorge, et c'était insupportable, il suffoquait de chagrin et de rage. Il voulait que Krokmou surgisse, il voulait juste attraper Astrid et quitter cet endroit maudit, partir loin et retrouver Berk, sans penser aux conséquences. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la remise de la forge, il abattit ses points sur le mur avec un cri de rage qui éclata enfin dans ses poumons. Il posa son front sur la pierre froide du mur, il respirait fort et vite, c'était comme si son cœur avait été lesté de plomb. Un sanglot lui échappa. Puis un second. Il se précipita soudain vers la porte mais Octavius lui barra le passage.

_Laisses moi y aller, je dois y aller, par tous les Dieux, ils lui font du mal, je dois faire quelque chose…

_Tu mourras…

_Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas la laisser… Je vais devenir fou si je ne fais rien ! Astrid !

Octavius referma la porte en lui faisant signe de se taire. Harold agrippa ses cheveux avec ses deux mains, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous chacun de ses pas, la douleur était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger, il ne pouvait pas, et il avait l'impression de perdre la raison.

Octavius l'attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à arrêter ses vas et viens effrénés.

_Ecoutes, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, tu nous as dit t'appeler Stoïck, mais je l'ai entendue t'appeler Harold… J'ignore qui tu es et pourquoi tu es là, mais je sais une chose, c'est que si tu y vas, vous mourrez tous les deux…

Harold se dégagea et se tourna vers le mur, avant d'y abattre à nouveau ses poings avec un cri de rage.

_Restes là, je vais voir ce qui se passe…

Octavius sortit. Harold essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Chaque seconde semblait s'étirer en une éternité, il avait l'impression d'être en enfer, il n'entendait rien, hormis les bruits de métal battus provenant de la forge. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et il en était malade. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir Krokmou près de lui… Jamais le dragon ne lui avait autant manqué.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il bondit. Octavius entra, l'air sombre.

_Ils l'ont ramenée au dortoir…

Il arrêta Harold, qui se précipitait déjà vers la sortie.

_Plus tard, cette nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormira…

_Mais…

_Plus tard…

Octavius avait raison, Harold le savait, pourtant il fut pris d'une brusque envie de sauter sur le forgeron et de le frapper.

Astrid sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Elle serrait si fort les dents qu'elle s'était mordu la langue jusqu'au sang, mais elle refusait de céder, elle refusait de pleurer, de crier, d'émettre le moindre son. Astrid Hofferson était sans peur, Astrid Hofferson ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Le seul à les connaître était Harold, et elle refusait que cela change.

Chaque coup de fouet était comme une morsure, comme une lame brûlante qu'on aurait appliquée sur sa peau. La douleur était insupportable, elle avait l'impression d'être en feu sous le soleil impitoyable, à chaque coup de fouet, elle sentait ses chairs se déchirer, elle sentait un liquide tiède couler lentement dans dos, elle sentait ses nerfs à vif protester.

Le chef ricanait à chaque fois que son fouet s'abattait sur elle, elle pouvait entre les murmures des soldats, elle pouvait entendre le silence horrifié des autres esclaves, elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux chantonner dans un arbre de la cour, oublieux de ce qui se passait devant eux. Mais elle ne voyait rien, ses yeux fixaient un point lointain et se plissaient de douleur à chaque coup. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle aurait aimé hurler, pousser ce cri salvateur, gémir et gesticuler, essayer de se soustraire à la morsure du fouet. Mais elle ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction, elle était une Viking et si elle devait mourir, ce serait en Viking, la tête haute. Son corps était si tendu que chaque muscle était douloureux, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'évader de son propre corps et laisser son âme voler jusqu'à Berk. Elle priait les dieux pour qu'Harold ne vienne pas, pour qu'Harold ne voit pas. Même s'il finirait par savoir…

Néron la regardait avec un large sourire, Flavius, lui, s'agrippait aux accoudoirs de son siège et avait pâli.

Elle ne compta pas les coups de fouet, elle savait que la douleur finirait par l'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle vacillait, elle entendit Nero ordonner à deux soldats de la maintenir. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, elle ne crierait pas, toute son énergie se concentrait sur le fait de ne pas hurler.

Les voix se firent étouffées, les sons disparurent, son regard se voila, et elle sombra.

Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Octavius faisait le guet, Lucia et Shailaine s'étaient écartées sur son passage, il faisait noir, une lanterne était posée à côté de la couche, et Astrid était allongée sur le ventre, inconsciente. Il écarta tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui recouvrait le visage, et prit une profonde inspiration. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas été soignée dans l'immédiat, elle avait été transportée dans le dortoir et les esclaves s'étaient relayées pour veiller sur elle. Flavius avait fini par demander à Lucia d'aller soigner Astrid, mais Nero avait veillé à ce qu'elle n'y aille qu'une fois la nuit bien avancée. Lucia avait découpé sa tunique pour pouvoir la soigner, et elle préparait les bandages. Son dos était une plaie géante, le sang avait séché et formé un amas visqueux et sombre, les lacérations étaient rouges vif. Harold sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux, il serra les dents et eut du mal à déglutir. Il regarda autour de lui, découvrant le dortoir, découvrant les visages de celles qui semblaient être les amies d'Astrid. Kaleina était assise face à Harold, de l'autre côté de la couche, et elle tenait la main d'Astrid. Shailaine et elle l'avaient d'abord observé avec curiosité, leur regard s'attardant sur sa prothèse.

Lorsque Lucia entreprit de nettoyer la plaie, Astrid se mit à pousser des gémissements plaintifs, sans pour autant se réveiller. Harold lui caressa doucement la tête en se penchant vers elle.

_Je suis là, Astrid, tiens bon… souffla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien.

_Tu dois tenir bon, je t'aime, tu dois ouvrir les yeux, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé…

Lucia appliqua avec douceur une épaisse pâte verdâtre.

_C'est anesthésiant et antiseptique… expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Harold se redressa et essuya furtivement ses yeux.

_Toi aimé, elle parlait beaucoup toi… dit doucement Kaleina avec un sourire triste.

_Ta femme est incroyable… souffla Shailaine. Elle a le cœur plein de lumière… Je lui dois beaucoup…

Harold voulait dire quelque chose, les remercier, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Alors il hocha la tête. Oui, elle était incroyable. Forte, courageuse, généreuse… Shailaine lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, comment Astrid avait sans doute sauvé sa fille, au péril de sa vie.

Astrid gémit à nouveau. Elle avait les lèvres sèches et la voix rauque. Harold sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues, il les ignora et serra la main de la jeune femme.

_Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre, constata Lucia avec un soupir.

Shailaine et elle entreprirent d'enrouler le bandage autour de sa cage thoracique, recouvrant ainsi tout son dos. Le bandage se teinta aussitôt de sang et Harold ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

_Je tuerai ces hommes… siffla-t-il, sa voix basse et dangereuse.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à tuer, Krokmou et lui avaient toujours veillé à viser juste sans chercher délibérément à blesser qui que ce soit. Lors de la bataille contre Drago, il avait essayé de l'arrêter sans violence jusqu'au bout. Et il réalisait que parfois, la violence était nécessaire dans leur monde. La rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines semblait transcender tous ses sens. Il ne voyait, n'entendait, ne sentait que cette fureur destructrice. On lui avait pris Astrid, avant de la torturer. Il s'assurerait que les responsables soient punis, il en faisait le serment.

_J'ai fini… Je vais aller lui chercher de l'eau, annonça Lucia.

Mais un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et se figèrent. Octavius était là, l'air perplexe et inquiet. A côté de lui, un homme en toge leur faisait face, et malgré les ombres dessinées sur son visage par le faible éclairage de la lanterne, Harold reconnut l'un des Romains qui avaient assisté à la torture d'Astrid. Il bondit sur ses jambes, les poings serrés. Kaleina avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait terrifiée, Shailaine n'en menait pas large, seule Lucia semblait sereine.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur Astrid et il eut l'air peiné, comme s'il souffrait lui-même. Puis son regard se porta sur Harold, l'observant avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'envie. Ses yeux balayèrent sa prothèse, sa silhouette avant de s'arrêter à son visage.

_Qui êtes-vous ? gronda Harold en faisant un pas en avant.

Flavius haussa un sourcil.

_Sais tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis ici chez moi, c'est à moi de te poser cette question !

_Je suis Harold, le mari d'Astrid !

Le visage de Flavius passa par plusieurs émotions. La surprise, la tristesse, l'amertume.

_Maître Flavius ne vous veut pas de mal, intervint Lucia en posant une main apaisante sur le bras d'Harold. Celui-ci la regarda avec stupeur.

_Il est resté là à regarder sans intervenir ! Il aurait pu les arrêter ! explosa-t-il en montrant Astrid.

Octavius le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la raison, mais Harold s'en moquait. Il se moquait de tout, d'être seul entouré de Romains, de risquer sa vie. La seule chose qui comptait était cette colère qui le consumait. Il avait envie de frapper ce Romain, il avait envie d'évacuer ce trop-plein de fureur, de regrets et de tristesse.

_C'était ça ou elle mourrait, répliqua enfin Flavius. Mon frère n'est pas aussi clément que moi, je n'avais pas le choix…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ?

Flavius fronça les sourcils et soupira, sans trouver d'argument valable.

_Flavius est un homme bon, dit alors Lucia.

_Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Vous êtes captive, vous êtes une esclave ! s'écria Harold.

_Les Vikings n'ont-ils pas d'esclaves ? demanda Flavius en haussant les sourcils.

_Pas chez nous, répliqua Harold.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, cette île mystérieuse… Je serai curieux de la visiter…

_N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez planifié ? rétorqua Harold avec mépris.

Flavius eut l'air confus, et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

_Comment ça ? De quoi parles tu ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

_Je parle de votre alliance avec un assassin, un criminel sans pitié ni loi !

_Ecoutes, j'ignore de quoi tu parles ! Je suis juste venu voir si… Si elle va bien…

Harold eut un rire sans joie qui lui ressemblait si peu. Il se sentait à bout de nerfs, il avait l'impression que son cœur était à vif et à nu.

_Si elle va bien ? A votre avis ?

Le visage de Flavius se durcit.

_Je n'ai pas voulu ça… Qui est ce criminel dont vous parlez ?

Harold se tendit, son regard se fit plus sombre.

_Je parle de Drago, l'homme avec lequel vous voulez vous allier pour renverser votre empereur et envahir notre île ! Cet homme a… Il a tué mon père… Et il a détruit une partie de mon village…

Flavius fronça les sourcils, il semblait soudain en colère.

_Ce sont des accusations très graves, cela signifierait que mon frère complote dans mon dos pour prendre le pouvoir ? C'est absurde !

Lucia porta une main à sa bouche, épouvantée.

_Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Harold avec méfiance.

Flavius secoua la tête.

_Je l'ignorais, j'ignore si je dois vous croire… Qui me dit que vous ne cherchez pas à nous nuire, vous êtes des Vikings, votre peuple n'a pas très bonne réputation !

Flavius semblait toutefois enclin à le croire. Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant venant de son frère, dont la soif de pouvoir semblait ne jamais pouvoir être assouvie. Et ce jeune homme, au regard sincère et qui parlait avec le cœur, lui inspirait confiance, même si quelque part au fond de lui, il avait envie de le haïr pour posséder ce qu'il désirait le plus…

_Astrid a tout entendu…

Cela sembla suffire à le convaincre.

_Vous êtes seul ? demanda Flavius.

_Oui, mentit Harold.

Il préférait garder secrète la présence de Krokmou, de leurs amis et des autres dragons. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'un effet de surprise si les choses tournaient mal.

Astrid poussa soudain un cri de douleur. Elle prenait petit à petit conscience, ressentant alors la douleur insupportable de ses blessures. En une fraction de seconde, Harold était agenouillé près d'elle, une main tenant la sienne, l'autre lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement sur la tempe.

_Astrid, je suis là mon amour, je suis là… murmura-t-il.

Il avait oublié la présence des autres, sa conversation avec Flavius, seule Astrid comptait.

_Je vais lui chercher de l'eau et es herbes à infuser pour la douleur ! dit Lucia en sortant précipitamment.

Les yeux d'Astrid frémirent, puis s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle grimaça, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux, brisant le cœur d'Harold, qui sentit aussitôt une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_Ha… Harold ?

_je suis là, je suis là, je ne te laisserai plus…

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Sa gorge était si sèche, elle était assoiffée.

_Tu vas avoir de l'eau, ne bouges pas, je te promets, tu vas avoir de l'eau.

_J'ai mal… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau.

Harold posa son front contre le sien.

_Je sais… Je suis tellement désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé Astrid, je.. j'ai cru devenir fou , oh mon aimée, pardonnes moi…

Sa voix se brisa. Astrid toussa et grimaça avant de parler d'une voix rauque.

_Harold... Arrête… Je t'aime… Tu n'y es pour rien… je t'aime…

Harold prit une inspiration tremblante.

_Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais à quel point…

Flavius avait assisté à cet échange avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il finit par détourner le regard et il prit la parole.

_Voilà ce que nous allons faire…


	15. Chapter 15

**Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! J'ai juste envie de vous faire un gros câlin général ! Merci du fond du cœur, d'être aussi fidèles, aussi nombreux, aussi géniaux ! **

**D'abord une petite réponse à chaque review, je ne pourrais pas toujours répondre individuellement, mais en attendant…**

**Alittlebutterfly : merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup tes questions mais gniark gniark tu devras attendre pour savoir si Flavius renoncera à Astrid ou non ! merci encore pour tes gentils compliments et pour ton enthousiasme !**

**Rimen14 : en tant que geek, comme je compatis, la panne internet est l'une de mes hantises ! Tu avais effectivement bien vu pour Octavius, lorsque j'avais lu ton commentaire, ça m'avait fait sourire que tu tapes dans le mille ! ****Merci beaucoup, ta review est adorable !**

**Lorde : wow ! Thank you so much, I'm flattered and I can't say how grateful I am to have readers like you! Promise, this chapter will be translated in English very soon, I hope to update my English version Sunday, I know, it's not soon enough!**

**Hiccstridhttyd: merciiiiiii! Pour la réaction de Flavius, ce sera le chapitre 16, mais j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira quand même !**

**MahanaRead : ça y est ! les dragons seront de retour dès le prochain chapitre, et le retour à Berk approche ! Pour Astrid, oui j'ai toujours adoré son côté battante, je suis une féministe convaincue alors forcément je ne pouvais que mettre en avant ce côté de sa personnalité ! (en parlant de féminisme, je recommande pour ceux et celles qui maitrisent l'anglais, le déjà célèbre discours d'Emma Watson aux Nations Unies, édifiant !). Merci mille fois pour ta review !**

**Kim Boucher : Flavius est un personnage imprévisible, même moi il arrive à me surprendre, c'est dire ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Rafxsulfuslovestory : j'ai adoré ta review, tu m'as bien faite rire avec ton « oh mes dieux mais c'est génial » j'adoooore ! merci merci merci, ton compliment me va droit au cœur, j'espère l'être un jour, j'y travaille !**

**HelgaButtercup : oihspfrigjpougishd ! On finira dingues toutes les deux, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer quand j'ai appris que la date de sortie était repoussée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Sissi1789 : hahaaa, le fameux plan, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre, pour l'instant, un peu de calme dans toutes ces mésaventures…enfin, calme, tout est relatif :D merci beaucoup de ta fidélité !**

**Unefeerique : c'est une bonne question, je suis maman moi-même et j'en suis malade pour eux ! mais the show must go on, donc pour l'instant, leur fille reste entre de bonnes mains….enfin, peut être :D hahahaaaaa :D merci beaucoup beaucoup de suivre ma fiction avec cet enthousiasme !**

**Harya : merciiiiiii ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Lola697 : pire ? je ne sais pas encore, je réfléchis à la prochaine torture que je vais leur infliger ! Je plaisante, je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée à émouvoir ! merci beaucoup !**

**Voilà, merci à toutes et à tous ( ?) du fond du cœur ! Vous êtes des lecteurs en or ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, s'il y a des fautes pardonnez-moi, il est tard, mes journées sont looongues et j'ai un gros rhube bien pénible !**

**Prenez soin de vous, bonne lecture et review !**

**XXX**

_L'hiver de leurs vingt ans avait été d'une exceptionnelle dureté. Le vent glacial soufflait sans relâche, balayant Berk sans pitié, ramenant neige et gelées chaque jour et chaque nuit. La plupart des habitants avaient trouvé refuge dans le Grand Hall, les corps humains et animaux dégageaient assez de chaleur pour les maintenir au chaud, les feux ronflaient dans les foyers, Stoïck veillait à ce qu'ils restent allumés. Il promenait son regard sur son peuple, tous s'entraidaient, cuisinaient ensemble, certains veillaient sur les enfants, les occupant avec des histoires sur les dieux, d'autres s'occupaient de la traite des yaks, d'autres encore du poulailler improvisé au fond de la salle. Il était fier de Berk, de voir les dragons déambuler, rallumer les feux, laisser les plus frileux se blottir contre leur peau chaude et écailleuse. Mais ceux dont il était le plus fier, c'était de son fils et de ses amis. Lorsque le bois venait à manquer, les jeunes dragonniers organisaient des expéditions à l'extérieur, bravant les éléments pour approvisionner le village en bois qu'ils faisaient ensuite sécher grâce aux dragons. Harold avait dû batailler pour convaincre son père de le laisser sortir, mais il avait eu gain de cause lorsque le premier feu s'était éteint faute de bois. Au début, Harold voulait y aller seul, Krokmou était rapide et se dirigeait avec aisance même dans des conditions climatiques extrêmes. Mais Astrid ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, elle irait avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non, et au final, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux s'étaient joints à eux._

_Malgré la chaleur toutefois, les premiers malades firent leur apparition. Bientôt, Gothi avait isolé une partie des malades dans un coin reculé du Grand Hall, leur prodiguant le peu de soins dont elle était capable sans herbes fraiches à portée de main. Harold se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, mais cette sortie serait bien plus risquée qu'une simple expédition à la recherche de bois. Gothi leur avait expliqué que l'herbe dont elle avait besoin se trouvait sur l'île des bannis. Elle n'en avait que rarement, car ce genre de grippe ne survenait que rarement sur Berk._

_Harold avait fini par parler à son père, les échanges avaient été houleux, mais Harold avait su le convaincre une fois de plus. Astrid avait voulu l'accompagner, mais Stoïck lui avait demandé de seconder Gothi pour prendre soin des malades, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec un soupir résigné. Elle avait embrassé Harold sur la joue, puis elle avait posé son front contre le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux._

__Reviens entier…_

__Tout ce que tu voudras gente dame… avait répondu Harold avec un sourire._

_L'expédition n'avait pas été de tout repos. Le vent semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de le désarçonner, il avait les cils gelés et il ne sentait plus son nez ni le bout de ses doigts. Fort heureusement, Krokmou était assez chaud pour lui éviter de geler entièrement sur place. L'île des bannis était déserte, depuis le ralliement d'Alvin après la défaite de Dagur, Alvin parcourait désormais le nord, vivant de ce qu'il pouvait pêcher. Harold dut toutefois éviter une horde de Cauchemars Monstrueux sauvages et particulièrement revêches. Puis ils avaient atterris et il avait suivi les instructions de Gothi, jusqu'à tomber sur l'herbe en question, qui ressemblait plus à de vieilles branches mortes gelées sous une épaisse couche de givre, qu'il avait dû gratter avec ses mains de peur que le feu de Krokmou ne fasse tout brûler. Une fois sa besace pleine, Krokmou et lui avaient volé jusqu'à Berk. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ le matin même, le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon. Ils s'étaient précipités dans le Grand Hall, refermant les portes derrière eux avec l'aide d'autres hommes tant le vent se faisait violent._

_Puis il s'était précipité vers son père, en grande discussion avec Gothi._

__Papa ! Gothi ! J'ai les herbes ! s'était-il exclamé en brandissant sa besace._

__Bien fils, bien joué vous deux…_

_Mais il n'y avait pas la chaleur habituelle dans la voix de son père. Il semblait préoccupé, Gothi et lui avaient des mines sombres._

__Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harold._

_Gothi et Stoïck échangèrent un regard. Gueulfor arriva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harold, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement._

__L'épidémie s'est aggravée fils, expliqua Stoïck d'un air grave. Une jeune fille a développé une forme grave de la maladie, elle est…elle est décédée…_

_Les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent. Gothi soupira, pris la besace, et disparut derrière le rideau qui isolait les malades des autres. Harold put alors entendre les sanglots de plusieurs personnes, et remarqua enfin à quel point le Grand Hall était silencieux, tous avaient l'air dévastés, certains pleuraient, d'autres discutaient à voix basse. Krokmou ronronna avec tristesse en passant sa tête entre Gueulfor et lui._

__Je… Je… C'est horrible… Co… Comment vont les autres ?_

_Le regard qu'échangèrent son père et son mentor ne fit rien pour le rassurer._

__Ce n'est pas tout fils… Cette jeune fille, c'était Astrid qui s'occupait d'elle…_

_Toute couleur déserta son visage alors que son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine._

__Où…. Où est-elle ?_

__Fiston…_

_Stoïck avait l'air peiné et incapable de finir sa phrase._

__La petite a attrapé la forme grave de la grippe… Elle a fait un malaise en milieu de journée, elle n'a pas repris connaissance…_

_Harold eut l'impression qu'un fluide glacé avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Il fixait son père avec un air horrifié, puis il voulut se précipiter derrière le rideau, mais Stoïck le retint._

__Fiston ! Si tu y vas-tu pourrais tomber malade !_

__Je veux voir Astrid ! hurla Harold en se débattant. Je veux la voir !_

__Harold, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais en tant qu'unique héritier de Berk, tu dois penser à ton peuple avant tout, si tu venais à disparaître, c'est…_

__Si elle meurt, c'est ce qui arrivera, je disparaitrais, siffla Harold en se dégageant enfin._

_Stoick se pinça le sommet du nez en fermant les yeux et soupira._

__Fils, tu ne pourras rien faire de plus, Gothi et les autres femmes s'occupent déjà d'elle._

__Je ne la laisserais pas seule, je veux… je dois la voir…_

_Il semblait soudain incertain, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver. Mais son besoin de la voir pris le dessus et il entra dans la partie isolée de la salle._

_Les malades étaient alignés le long du mur, entourés le plus souvent par un ou deux proches. Des femmes allaient et venaient entre eux, distribuant de l'eau et des infusions. Tous le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, il vit les regards de certains se glisser furtivement vers le coin le plus éloigné de la zone, alors il s'y dirigea sans hésitation._

_Il y avait deux personnes allongées, à l'écart des autres malades. Un adolescent qu'Harold reconnut comme étant le neveu de Backet, et Astrid. Il déglutit avec peine et s'approcha doucement. Astrid était blême, son teint était grisâtre et ses lèvres blanches. Ses cheveux étaient épars autour d'elle, plusieurs étaient collés sur son front par la sueur due à la fièvre. S'il n'y avait eu sa respiration faible mais rauque, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte… Il ferma soudain les yeux, comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Il reprit lentement son souffle, puis les rouvrit pour s'agenouiller près d'elle. Il effleura son front du bout des doigts, retirant aussitôt sa main. Elle était brûlante. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra une bassine d'eau fraîche avec du linge dedans. Il essora le tissu et épongea doucement le visage d'Astrid._

__Astrid… Astrid, je suis là… _

_Il ne comprenait pas. Le matin même, elle allait bien, elle était aussi radieuse que d'habitude, et quelques heures après, elle était mourante ? Rien n'avait de sens, il avait l'impression que sa vie, son avenir, ses promesses de bonheur lui échappaient entre les doigts comme s'il avait essayé de retenir de l'eau…_

__Harold, dit doucement Ingrid._

_La mère d'Astrid vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un instant._

__Gothi dit que l'infusion des herbes que tu as amenées l'aidera mais ne la guérira pas contrairement aux autres… Elle… Elle dit qu'Astrid est très faible et que c'est désormais son combat, que c'est à elle de savoir si elle veut rester ou suivre les Valkyries vers le Valhalla…_

_Elle se tut, et se mit à sangloter doucement. Harold avait la tête qui tournait, il serrait les poings si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches._

_Il se pencha vers Astrid et souffla dans son oreille._

__Astrid, je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoutes bien, je t'interdis de partir, d'accord, tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de… de me laisser… Je t'aime, Astrid, tu dois te battre et guérir et me revenir, et… et… ne me laisses pas…_

_Ingrid posa une main sur son épaule en essuyant ses yeux de l'autre._

__Elle… Elle t'aimait vraiment tu sais…_

_Aimait ? Harold secoua la tête._

__Je l'aime, et elle m'aime, et elle guérira… C'est Astrid…_

_Ingrid hocha la tête, mais elle ne parut pas convaincue et semblait toujours désespérée._

__Tu devrais aller te reposer Harold, finit-elle par dire. Tu as passé la journée à voler à la recherche de ces herbes, tu dois être épuisé._

_Epuisé, il l'était, et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi éveillé qu'à cet instant. Rien ne le ferait bouger des côtés d'Astrid._

__Je reste là, je veille sur elle, allez-vous reposer…_

_Ingrid hésita, puis acquiesça et rejoint la Grande Salle._

_Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été une succession d'espoir, de déceptions, de chagrin, de terreur. Sa fièvre l'avait faite délirer, parfois il se penchait sur son visage pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau et s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle se mit à convulser. Harold s'était mis à appeler à l'aide, complétement terrifié, paralysé par la peur. Gothi lui avait demandé de maintenir Astrid sur le côté, ce qu'il avait fait, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Jamais il n'avait été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Il en ferait des cauchemars pendant des mois, il le savait. Lorsque l'adolescent aux côtés d'Astrid finit par mourir à son tour, Harold ferma les yeux et se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de colère et de désarroi. La tempête finit par passer, et Astrid fut transportée chez Gothi. Harold mangeait à peine et ne dormait que par tranche de quelques minutes, son père, puis Gueulfor, puis Ingrid, tous avaient essayé de le convaincre d'aller se reposer et se nourrir, en vain. Ingrid lui apportait alors des repas, qu'il touchait à peine. Tous les jours, il parlait à Astrid, lui parlant de ce qu'ils feraient ensemble dès qu'elle serait guérie, lui racontant leur mariage, leurs enfants, leurs voyages. Chaque jour, il guettait sur son visage plissé de douleur le moindre signe d'amélioration. Puis un matin, alors qu'il s'était endormi quelques minutes, sa tête à côté de la sienne, son bras autour de sa taille, il sentit une main caresser presque furtivement ses cheveux. Il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, et vit Astrid, pâle, les yeux cernés, mais l'air paisible et surtout, réveillée. Elle sourit faiblement et Harold sentit toutes ses défenses s'effondrer. Il la serra contre lui, blottissant son visage contre son ventre. Il pleura sans bruit, tandis qu'Astrid continuait à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur._

__Harold… Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Harold finit par se redresser, il essuya ses larmes et prit une profonde aspiration. Sa voix tremblait encore lorsqu'il parla._

__Tu es tombée malade, tu as attrapé une forme grave de la grippe et…et…j'ai cru…_

_Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux. Astrid prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra faiblement._

__Je vais bien Harold…_

_Harold la regarda, buvant chaque détail de ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Oui elle allait bien, elle irait même de mieux en mieux, et il veillerait à ce que cela ne change plus._

Harold savait qu'il devait faire vite, mais voir Astrid sur cette natte, souffrante, lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait aux Dieux pour qu'ils lui imposent de voir les gens qu'il aimait souffrir. Il reprit ses esprits, pressé par Octavius et Lucia.

_Les hommes sont prêts, annonça Octavius, il faut agir vite…

Harold hocha la tête et prit délicatement Astrid dans ses bras, osant à peine effleurer son dos. Elle ne réagit pas, grâce à la tisane de Lucia, qui avait un effet sédatif. Lucia s'approcha de lui et caressa tendrement le front d'Astrid.

_C'est une bonne petite… Prenez soin d'elle…

_Vous pourriez venir avec nous… souffla Harold.

Shailaine serrait sa fille contre elle, Kaleina et elles s'apprêtaient à suivre Harold. Il savait qu'Astrid n'aurait pas voulu les laisser derrière, lui-même leur était reconnaissant pour les soins qu'elles avaient prodigué à Astrid tout au long de la journée. Lucia secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

_Ma place est ici… souffla-t-elle.

Harold ne comprenait pas, il se retint de protester et soupira à la place. Lucia le regarda dans les yeux.

_Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne me le pardonnerais pas…

_Il ne m'arrivera rien…

Harold secoua la tête.

_Comment pouvez-vous en être sure ? Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance au point de rester sa captive ?

Lucia l'observa avec un air indéchiffrable.

_Je n'ai pas d'enfants… Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps… Flavius est la seule famille qu'il me rester… dit-elle à mi-voix, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entende.

_Que… Quoi ? Flavius est…

_Mon frère. Il est mon frère oui… Nous avons le même père… Ma mère était une simple esclave, ramenée suite à une campagne à l'ouest… Il y a des années de cela, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore épousé la mère de Néron et Flavius, mon…père était ivre, et a croisé ma mère alors qu'elle travaillait dans le jardin… Il… Il l'a violentée, et quelques mois plus tard je naissais… Il ne m'a jamais reconnue, ni adressé la parole, mais lorsqu'il a eu des enfants, ils ont appris qui j'étais, et alors Flavius a été le seul à se montrer gentil avec moi… C'est un homme bon, mon garçon, il a beaucoup souffert, il a aimé comme toi tu aimes Astrid et il a perdu cet amour dans des circonstances affreuses… C'est un homme torturé par son chagrin mais c'est un homme bon…

Harold hocha faiblement la tête. Plusieurs fois, surtout ces derniers jours, il s'était demandé ce qu'il deviendrait s'il ne retrouvait jamais Astrid. Et il avait beau penser à sa fille, à sa mère, à ses amis et son peuple, seul un océan d'abymes semblait se présenter à lui, il ne voyait rien sans Astrid, juste un gouffre sans fin dans lequel il sombrerait indubitablement. Il ne voyait qu'un vide dans lequel il évoluerait comme un fantôme.

La nuit était fraîche, il frissonna légèrement et serra un peu plus Astrid dans ses bras. Ils devaient rejoindre la plage le plus discrètement possible, une barque les y attendrait pour les mener à Rome. Pour Flavius, Harold allait simplement mettre Astrid à l'abri, il ignorait que Kaleina, Shailaine et sa fille l'accompagnaient, il ignorait qu'il allait en réalité les confier à ses amis sur le bateau de Johann. Mais Harold tiendrait sa parole et suivrait le plan de Flavius. Celui-ci avait feint son départ pour le nord du pays, le matin même, comme prévu, avant de se poster dans les quartiers impériaux, guettant le moindre signe de son frère et de son mystérieux associé. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, et surtout, Harold savait que Flavius ne s'attendait certainement à ce que des dragons entrent en jeu. Il gérerait ça en temps et en heure, pour le moment, la priorité était de quitter l'île sans se faire repérer. Octavius avait réussi à convaincre les autres forgerons de distraire les gardes en les faisant boire, lui-même les escorterait.

Le silence qui régnait était presque oppressant. Les autres esclaves dormaient, Astrid avait été transportée dans la chambre de Lucia, vingt-quatre heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait été fouetté, et elle n'avait repris connaissance que peu de fois. Ils ne croisèrent personne, Octavius les guidait dans l'obscurité, Shailaine portait sa fille pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas, et on n'entendait que le crissement des graviers et de temps en temps, un caillou rouler. Lorsqu'il sentit sa prothèse s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sol, il soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient sur la plage, et la barque était là, faiblement éclairée par la lune. Harold avait envie de courir, de ramer de toutes ses forces jusqu'à Rome, de savoir Astrid à l'abri, de retrouver Krokmou et les autres. Mais alors qu'il déposait délicatement Astrid dans la barque, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Kaleina, il entendit Octavius pousser un juron. Il se retourna et vit, le cœur battant, une silhouette venant vers eux en titubant, portant une torche, qui ne tarda pas à éclairer son visage. Titus, le chef. Il semblait légèrement saoul, et lorsque son chien les vit, il se tendit aussitôt et se mit à gronder en retroussant ses babines.

_Je savais que quelque chose n'était pas net avec toi l'estropié ! ricana Titus. Je savais que tu cachais ton jeu ! Alors comme ça, tu veux emmener des esclaves avec toi ? C'est ce que font les Vikings n'est-ce pas, prendre ce qui n'est pas à eux ?

Harold lui fit face, quelques mètres les séparaient, le chien fit un pas en avant pour l'intimider, mais Harold ne bougea pas. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Cet homme avait fouetté Astrid, se délectant de chaque blessure qu'il lui affligeait, appréciant chaque larme qu'elle versait. Une soif de vengeance comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti pris le pas sur tout le reste pendant un court instant. Il avait envie de lui faire du mal, de le voir souffrir comme il avait osé faire souffrir Astrid, mais une partie de lui criait que la vengeance ne menait à rien, que faire du mal n'avait jamais rien réparé. Si l'homme donnait l'alerte, c'était tout leur plan qui tombait à l'eau, et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Octavius était debout près de lui, il semblait attendre des directives et Harold se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_Rends moi la fille, et tu pourras partir, finit par lancer Titus, la voix pâteuse et le regard vitreux.

Harold serra les poings. Il savait parfaitement de qui il parlait.

_Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il d'un ton calme qui contrastait étonnamment avec le tourbillon d'émotions qui tournoyaient dans sa poitrine depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

_Tu dois sûrement avoir d'autres femmes, insista Titus, en lançant un regard avide vers la barque où Astrid reposait, donnes moi celle la et tu seras libre, je la veux…

Il avait les yeux brillants d'un désir à peine contenu, et Harold eut une violente envie de le frapper mais il se força à rester immobile.

_Elle est la seule et l'unique, elle est ma femme et tu ne la toucheras plus jamais… gronda-t-il.

Le geste de Titus fut à peine perceptible, mais le chien bondit aussitôt en aboyant furieusement, ses dents prêtes à se refermer sur Harold. Celui-ci pivota et la mâchoire se referma sur sa prothèse dans un claquement sec qui résonna autour d'eux. Titus ricana, mais, surpris, le chien relâcha sa prise, et Octavius en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les flancs, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Le chien gémit mais se remit aussitôt en position d'attaque, ses dents luisantes à la lumière de la torche. Octavius fit un pas en avant, mais Harold leva la main.

_Non, attends !

Octavius le dévisagea avec stupeur.

_Ce monstre mérite d'être battu à mort pour toutes les personnes qu'il a terrorisées et mordues ! Un homme a fini amputé à cause de lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harold ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le chien. Il regarda ses yeux sombres et cruels, sa mâchoire retroussée et menaçante.

Et soudain, il avait quinze ans et il faisait face à un dragon effrayé et en colère. Un dragon qui ne faisait que ressentir les mêmes émotions que lui. Il se rappela les paroles de sa mère, après la mort de son père. _Les dragons font de mauvaises choses sous l'influence de mauvaises personnes…_

Ce souvenir était pénible, son cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque fois, mais c'était aussi souvenir qui l'avait aidé à pardonner Krokmou pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'était l'action combinée des paroles de sa mère et du contact d'Astrid, blottie contre lui, qui avaient chassé la colère pour ne laisser que l'amour pour son meilleur ami.

Il s'accroupit et tendit une main vers le chien. Octavius retint son souffle tandis que le rictus satisfait de Titus se transformait en grimace.

_Ca va aller, mon grand, je ne te veux pas de mal, et tu ne me veux pas de mal, ça va aller… dit Harold.

Le chien gronda de plus belle, Harold détourna le regard, tournant la tête de côté et gardant la main tendue. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il entendait à peine Titus vociférer, ordonnant à son chien d'attaquer.

Le chein, pris de court, cessa de gronder. Il renifla avec curiosité en direction d'Harold, avant d'avancer de quelques pas pour renifler sa main. Il gémit alors plaintivement, Harold tourna la tête pour le regarder et posa une main sur sa tête.

_C'est bien mon grand, tu es un brave chien…

_Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Attaque ! Attaque-le !

Comme le chien ne réagissait pas, jappant avec bienveillance en se laissant caresser par Harold, Titus fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre à courir. Mais il était si saoul qu'il trébuchait à chaque pas, et Octavius eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Lorsqu'il revint, il trainait le corps du chef avec un sourire satisfait. Comme Harold écarquillait les yeux, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Il n'est qu'assommé, il vaut mieux l'emmener avec nous…

Octavius était en charge de mener la barque, il connaissait les eaux par cœur, et dans l'obscurité, il était plus prudent de lui confier la navigation. Harold monta dans la barque et prit la place de Kaleina, gardant Astrid appuyée contre lui. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, il voulait tellement lui parler, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, mais il savait qu'étant donné ses blessures, l'infusion que lui avait donné Lucia était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle ferait encore effet, il espérait simplement qu'ils seraient loin de Rome quand ce serait le cas.

**XXX**

Rustik se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir exaspéré.

_Krokmou, ça fait six fois que tu renverses le baril de harengs fumés ! Krochefer risque de prendre mes doigts pour des harengs tellement ils sentent maintenant !

Pour seule réponse, Krokmou le toisa avec un air peu impressionné. Il secoua sa queue, envoyant un vieux casque rouillé en direction de Rustik, qui se baissa juste à temps.

_Krokmou ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais que Harold te manque, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi !

Krokmou lui tourna le dos et s'assit face au mur en feignant bailler.

_Stupide lézard pourri gâté, marmonna Rustik en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas atteint la porte qu'il reçut une chope en pleine tête.

_Aw ! cria Rustik en se tenant l'arrière du crâne, se tournant vers Krokmou avec un air furieux.

Le dragon l'ignora royalement, Rustik saisit la chope et s'apprêtait à la lancer, lorsque soudain, Krokmou tourna la tête vers la porte, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il redressa ses oreilles, se mit à ronronner, et en quelques bonds, il fut hors de la pièce. Rustik se précipita à sa poursuite.

_Krokmou, non ! Krokmou ! Tu dois rester cacher ! Krokmou !

Le dragon se mit à faire des bonds joyeux, renversant Varek sur son passage et il se mit à ronronner en regardant vers la mer. Lorsqu'il vit le dragon sur le pont de son bateau, Johann faillit perdre connaissance. Seuls les jumeaux ne réagissaient pas, endormis appuyés l'un à l'autre.

Mais rien n'aurait pu arrêter le dragon. Harold était de retour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

**Tadaaam voilà un long chapitre 16 qui j'espère vous plaira, moi j'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! **

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais merci merci merci de me lire, de partager vos ressentis, votre enthousiasme, d'être des lecteur(rice)s aussi adorables ! Comme dirait Kognedur « Oh My God alors ça je kiiiiffe »**

**Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Rimen14 : merci à toi pour ta fidélité et pour ta review ! Haha, oui, une vie de Viking sans problèmes ne serait pas une vie de Viking !**

**Dragon62 : bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour ton adorable review et merci encore pour les infos sur la troisième saison !**

**HiccstridHttyd : et comment que j'ai hâte que la saison 3 arrive ! Je suis sans doute plus impatiente que mes filles ! C'est dire ! Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, ça me touche !**

**Kim Boucher : Krokmou est le dragon le plus adorable de l'univers, il m'avait manqué ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**Sissi1789 : oui enfin ! Serait-ce la fin des problèmes ? Hmmmm… Non ! merci pour ta review !**

**Rafxsulfuslovestory : j'adooore ta façon de commencer tes reviews ! j'ai la banane à chaque fois ! Merci pour ton adorable message ! Krokmou m'avait manquée aussi !**

**Lorde : well, I guess you'll have to be patient for the translation now! XO**

**Harya: merci à toi, de lire et de prendre le temps de laisser une review !**

**Helgabuttercup : Being a Viking, it's an occupational hazard… ****En gros, les ennuis ne sont pas finis, mais promis, nos amoureux auront la paix… un jour !**

**XXX**

Kaleina, Shailaine et Saoirse étaient recroquevillées dans un coin, leurs yeux écarquillés par la peur fixés sur Krokmou. Ce dernier bondissait, léchait Harold avant de le renverser en grognant avant de lui tourner le dos avant de ronronner avec inquiétude en reniflant Astrid. Harold essayait tant bien que mal de calmer l'excitation de son dragon, qui semblait aussi heureux de le retrouver que mécontent d'avoir été laissé derrière. Octavius était tétanisé, appuyé à un mur, les mains cramponnées à un tonneau. Harold lui jeta un regard et sourit nerveusement.

_Il est plus calme d'habitude… dit-il dans une vaine tentative de rendre la situation plus normale. Mais tous lui jetèrent un regard terrifié, comme s'ils craignaient que lui aussi ne devienne un dragon et ne les dévore en un claquement de mâchoire.

_Harold, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Varek, regardant avec anxiété les nouveaux venus et Astrid, inconsciente, allongée sur le ventre sur la couche de Johann.

_Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Kognedur, Est-ce que ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça ?

Elle faisait passer sa massue d'une main à l'autre, ses yeux furieux fixant Octavius comme si elle le pensait personnellement coupable. Harold soupira. Entre calmer Krokmou et calmer ses amis, Harold ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de garder Titus prisonnier, attaché dans la remise avec Boromir.

_Ce sont des amis, ils m'ont aidé à sortir Astrid de là… dit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Krokmou, qui avait posé sa tête avec délicatesse sur les jambes d'Astrid.

_Krokmou, mon grand, je suis désolé…

Krokmou lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de queue, le faisant tomber à la renverse avec un bruit sourd lorsque sa tête heurta le plancher en bois. Harold grogna en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et se remit debout avec l'aide de Varek.

_Krokmou, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi…

Le dragon grogna, faisant gémir Astrid. Il releva aussitôt la tête et ronronna avec douceur. Il tourna la tête vers Harold, observa son visage épuisé et désemparé, ses yeux rouges et les traces de larmes qui avaient tracé des sillons sur sa peau sale. Il alla se blottir contre lui, Harold referma ses bras autour de son cou et blottit son visage contre lui avec un soupir tremblant. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, il le sentait, mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas le moment, il restait encore tant de choses à faire…

_Harold, dit doucement Varek, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Astrid ?

Harold déglutit et releva la tête, mais au lieu de répondre à son ami, il se tourna vers Octavius, Kaleina, Shailaine et Saoirse.

_Tu… Tu contrôles un monstre ? Es-tu un démon ? lança Octavius sur un ton accusateur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Rustik en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est mon meilleur ami…

_C'est un dragon ! s'exclama le forgeron.

_Les dragons ne sont pas des monstres ! Krokmou est mon meilleur ami, le plus loyal qui soit, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois !

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, il caressa la base du cou de Krokmou, qui ronronna de contentement avant de se rouler joyeusement aux pieds d'Harold.

_Les… Les dragons n'existent pas ! Ce sont des légendes !

La voix d'Octavius semblait moins certaine, il regardait le dragon se comporter comme un gros chat et ne savait pas quoi en penser et que faire de la peur irrationnelle qu'il ressentait. Shailaine se leva alors. Sans un mot, elle approcha de Krokmou, qui s'immobilisa et l'observa avec curiosité. Elle semblait effrayée mais ne paraissait aucunement surprise.

_J'ai pu en voir, il y a très longtemps… Je pensais qu'ils avaient disparus… souffla-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda à nouveau Rustik.

_Ouais, on ne comprend rien ! renchérit Kranedur.

_Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! intervint Kognedur.

_Plus tard, répliqua Harold, sans lâcher Shailaine des yeux.

Elle tendit une main avec hésitation, avant de la ramener sur sa poitrine avec crainte.

_Il… Il est apprivoisé ?

Harold secoua la tête.

_Il est mon ami, il me fait confiance et je lui fais confiance…

Elle sourit avec incertitude et tourna la tête vers Harold.

_Vous n'êtes pas des Vikings comme les autres…

C'était un constat plus qu'une question. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

_Je suppose que non… Tu connais d'autres Vikings ?

Le visage de Shailaine se ferma, elle retourna auprès de sa fille et la serra contre elle en s'asseyant à même le sol.

_J'en ai connu, oui, finit-elle par répondre.

Harold fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il reporta son attention sur Octavius, qui semblait légèrement plus détendu.

_Octavius, tu es mon ami, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je te fais confiance… Tout ceci doit rester secret…

Le forgeron ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard allant de Krokmou à Harold. Puis il soupira et hocha la tête sans un mot. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu mais il avait décidé de continuer à faire confiance à Harold. A ce stade, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Soulagé, Harold se tourna vers ses amis.

_Je dois repartir, avec Krokmou… Vous devez quitter Rome immédiatement, vous devez rentrer à Berk le plus rapidement possible…

_Quoi ? Et te laisser ici ? s'écria Varek, l'air horrifié.

_Je vous rattraperai, mais j'ai d'abord quelque chose à faire…

Rustik secoua la tête, incrédule.

_On est venu pour retrouver Astrid, on l'a, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire d'autres ?

_Tenir ma parole envers le Romain qui nous a aidé…

Rustik continua à secouer la tête avec colère mais ne répondit pas. La parole d'un Viking était sacrée et il savait qu'il n'était pas question d'y manquer. L'air grave d'Harold suffit à les convaincre que la situation était sérieuse.

_Alors on vient avec toi, on a envie de visiter Rome ! Attendez, c'est bien Rome ici ? lança Kranedur en se frottant le menton.

_Non, je vais avoir besoin de vous ailleurs…

Harold s'agenouilla près d'Astrid et l'embrassa sur la tempe, s'attardant pour respirer son odeur, les yeux fermés. Il aurait aimé lui parler avant de partir, être sûr qu'elle irait bien, plonger son regard dans le sien, peut être une dernière fois...

_Je t'aime, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Puis il se redressa.

_Elle a été fouettée…

Sa voix était basse, brisée, mais ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Un silence épouvanté lui répondit. Tous le regardaient avec la même expression bouleversée. Ils avaient des dizaines de questions, mais ils savaient que ça devrait attendre…

_Elle… Elle a pris une infusion qui la maintient inconsciente, il…il faut veiller à ce que ses plaies ne s'infectent pas…

Varek hocha la tête, il s'y connaissait en plantes médicinales, et Johann en avait toujours dans sa cargaison.

_Berk court un grave danger, Drago… Drago est plus fort que la dernière fois que nous l'avons affronté… Prenez le large, les dragons vous y rejoindront et ils pourront tracter le bateau jusqu'à Berk ensuite…Si…. Si je ne reviens pas, Astrid sera chef, je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Je compte sur vous pour défendre Berk…

Il n'avait jamais considéré l'idée de mourir loin de Berk. Mais il ignorait ce qui l'attendait, il ignorait si Drago serait là ou s'il avait déjà mis le cap sur Berk. Il ignorait s'il aurait la chance de retrouver sa fille et de lui donner un nom en compagnie d'Astrid.

Varek, le visage tendu, s'approcha et serra son ami dans ses bras. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et rejoignirent l'accolade.

_Je te conseille de revenir, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle nous fera si tu ne reviens pas ? demanda Kognedur.

Harold rit faiblement. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Rustik, qui était resté immobile.

_Les calins, ce n'est pas pour moi bande de fillettes ! s'exclama celui-ci, avant de grimper sur le dos de Krokmou.

_Moi, c'est l'action mon truc…

_Rustik, tu…

_Je viens avec toi ! Histoire d'être sûr que ton petit derrière de chef revienne entier !

Harold leva les yeux au ciel mais il sourit avec gratitude à son cousin, qui feignit l'indifférence, alors que Krokmou le regardait avec indignation, prêt à le balancer à travers la pièce.

_Ca va mon grand, il vient avec nous… intervint Harold en tapotant le cou de son ami.

Il se tourna vers Varek, qui se triturait nerveusement les mains.

_Varek, si Astrid se réveille, je compte sur toi pour qu'elle reste à bord, veille à ce qu'elle ne sorte pas d'ici, veille à ce qu'elle reprenne des forces… Prends soin d'elle s'il te plait…

La voix d'Harold trembla. Il venait à peine de la retrouver, que déjà il devait la laisser. Il détestait ça, il détestait ce qui leur arrivait. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd et douloureux.

Ils profitèrent d'un passage nuageux pour voler discrètement jusqu'au palais impérial. Les gardes n'attendaient certainement pas une attaque venue du ciel. Toutefois, Harold retenait son souffle. Le plan de Flavius était simple. Après avoir feint son départ pour le nord du pays, il avait arrêté un homme de Néron, l'interrogeant jusqu'à ce qu'il confesse qu'une attaque était prévue le soir même, et qu'une partie des troupes de Néron était partie dans l'après-midi en direction des royaumes du Nord. Ils devaient donc agir rapidement. Sauver l'Empereur et partir à la poursuite des troupes qui rejoignaient très certainement les rangs de Drago pour attaquer Berk. Ils devaient les en empêcher.

Flavius ignorait l'existence de Krokmou, Harold ignorait comme le Romain réagirait, mais il espérait qu'il aurait suffisamment confiance pour comprendre que la présence du dragon était indispensable si Drago avait bel et bien prêté un dragon à Néron.

Flavius lui avait fourni un plan, lui expliquant qu'il veillerait à ce que les hommes de l'empereur ne se trouvent pas sur son chemin. Les couloirs étaient en effet étrangement désert, leurs pas résonnaient sinistrement autour d'eux et Krokmou grondait avec inquiétude en avançant avec réticence.

_Si on croise des soldats, on fait quoi ? souffla Rustik, ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant nerveusement autour de son épée.

Harold humidifia ses lèvres sèches avant de répondre.

_On improvise…

_C'est ça ton plan ? grogna Rustik.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Un formidable rugissement retentit, faisant trembler les murs et le sol en marbre. Harold sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, et Krokmou se mit à grogner de plus belle, une lueur bleue colorant aussitôt ses narines et son dos. Ils entendirent des cris de panique, des bruits de cavalcades, des soldats apparurent soudain dans le couloir, se figeant pour les dévisager avec stupeur. Une silhouette familière surgit à leur suite, épée à la main. Flavius. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Harold avant de se poser sur Krokmou. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par un autre rugissement. Flavius n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour qu'Harold comprenne. Un dragon rôdait dans le palais impérial.

XXX

_La veille de son mariage, Astrid n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. A chaque fois que le sommeil et la fatigue semblaient prendre le dessus, des images l'assaillaient : Harold qui disait non, Harold qui s'enfuyait sur le dos de Krokmou, Harold qui faisait un malaise, Harold qui se faisait dévorer par un dragon sauvage qu'il aurait eu l'idiotie d'amener à Berk… _

_Lorsque dans un songe, il se fit arracher l'autre jambe par un dragon qui ressemblait étrangement à Rustik, Astrid ouvrit les yeux et repoussa les couvertures dans lesquelles elle était emmêlée pour se lever. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux en approchant de la fenêtre. La nuit était claire et fraiche, la lune parfaitement ronde se reflétait sur une mer calme, tout semblait si paisible, alors qu'elle-même avait l'impression qu'une tornade tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise et c'était terrifiant. Elle aimait Harold, plus que sa propre vie, ça elle le savait depuis quelques années déjà. Mais ce mariage… Avec le chef de Berk qui plus est… Elle se sentait si petite face à ce rôle, si insignifiante et incapable. Elle, Astrid Hofferson, avait peur d'échouer. Elle avait toujours su qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait toujours foncé, sans peur, sans doutes… _

_Et Harold était arrivé dans sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours connu bien sûr, il l'avait toujours intriguée, et elle l'avait caché derrière un masque d'indifférence, se convaincant qu'elle devait restée concentrée sur son objectif, devenir la guerrière et la tueuse de dragons la plus féroce de Berk. _

_Et Harold, le vrai Harold, celui qu'elle suspectait derrière son apparente maladresse, était apparu. Sûr de lui, bon et gentil, ingénieux, intelligent, courageux, plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et alors, elle avait commencé à douter. A avoir peur. De ne pas être une épouse digne de ce nom, de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'enfants, de ne pas assumer les tâches qui lui incomberaient… Ce qui était ridicule, puisqu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, le secondant avec succès. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait sur une table et s'aspergea le visage, espérant chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil sa robe, étendue sur un coffre, comme si elle craignait que l'étoffe ne prenne vie et ne se mette à la pourchasser. Elle ressentait un étrange mélange de joie et de terreur, d'impatience et d'appréhension. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre et caressa du bout des doigts l'épée qu'elle était sensée offrir à Harold. Elle avait été forgée par Gueulfor, dans le plus grand des secrets, elle aimait particulièrement la poignée, représentant un dragon familier qui devait probablement dormir prêt d'Harold en ce moment même._

_Elle se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa fenêtre. Elle attrapa une fourrure et la passa autour de ses épaules, par-dessus sa robe de chambre, avant d'enjamber le rebord et de siffler. _

__Tempête ! Tempête, viens ma grande ! _

_Le dragon leva des yeux ensommeillés vers la jeune femme avant de se cacher la tête sous une aile pour essayer de dormir. _

__Tempête ! Allez ma grande, ça ne te dit pas un petit vol nocturne ? On sera vite rentrées ! _

_Comme Tempête ne réagissait pas, elle changea de tactique._

__Tempête, tu ne me laisserais pas tomber d'aussi haut ? souffla Astrid en passant l'autre jambe par-dessus bord, laissant ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. _

_En la voyant dans cette position, Tempête couina avec panique avant de s'envoler vers elle. Astrid sauta et atterrit sur son dos avec un sourire vainqueur, elle tapota gentiment sur ses flancs. _

__Merci Tempête, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu auras une double ration de poulet c'est promis !_

_Elles volèrent pendant de longues minutes sans but précis, traçant de grands cercles au-dessus de l'île, savourant le calme et le vent frais et vivifiant. L'été touchait à sa fin, plusieurs mariages étaient prévus avant les premières gelées, mais celui du chef serait le premier à être célébré. Elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les traces des préparatifs, le banquet allait durer des jours, il avait déjà commencé deux jours auparavant, Astrid avait dû se conformer aux traditions et se tenir à l'écart. Demain aurait lieu son dernier bain en tant que jeune fille, en compagnie de sa mère, de ses tantes, de Valka. Elle appréhendait cette cérémonie, elle appréhendait le moment où on lui ôterait le kransen, elle appréhendait les conseils dont ne manqueraient pas de l'abreuver les femmes du village sur le meilleur moyen de vivre sa nuit de noces. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'avaler. Elle respira profondément et calmement. C'était Harold qu'elle allait épouser, son Harold, qui allait connaître les mêmes tortures et les mêmes sous-entendus._

_Elle atterrit dans la crique où tout avait commencé, là où Harold avait fait basculer son monde, là où ils jureraient devant les dieux et devant tout Berk de s'aimer jusqu'au Valhalla. Elle descendit du dos de Tempête et regarda autour d'elle. _

_Elle allait épouser Harold. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre à toute allure. Elle allait épouser Harold ! _

__Astrid ?_

_Elle sursauta avec un cri et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, une silhouette familière accompagnée d'un dragon se diriger vers elle. Avec un nouveau cri, elle bondit derrière Tempête._

__Harold, n'approches pas !_

__Heu… Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

__Non ! Oui, enfin non, enfin si ! Nous ne sommes pas censés nous voir avant demain ! _

_Elle pouvait presque le voir lever les yeux au ciel._

__Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

__Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! répliqua-t-elle en restant hors de vue._

_Harold se racla la gorge avec une évidente nervosité._

__Je… heu… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…_

__Tu as changé d'avis sur le mari age ?_

_Elle avait utilisé le ton de la plaisanterie, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours cette peur irrationnelle, cette incertitude, comme si elle ne pouvait que contempler sa vie avec incrédulité._

__Quoi ? Jamais ! J'ai trop attendu ce moment !_

_Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait qu'il était certainement au moins aussi rouge qu'elle._

__Et… Heu… Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?_

__Oui, je pense sérieusement à épouser Krokmou maintenant que tu en parles ! répliqua-t-elle. _

_Krokmou, entendant son nom, fut prêt d'elle en un bond et la regarda avec curiosité. Elle le caressa en riant tandis qu'Harold poussait une exclamation indignée._

__Et lui il a le droit de te voir ?_

__Ce n'est pas lui que j'épouse demain !_

_Demain. Epouse. Son cœur se mit à palpiter._

__Je crois que je suis nerveuse… finit par avouer Astrid à mi-voix._

_Harold laissa échapper un rire tremblant._

__Je suis tellement nerveux que lorsque j'ai voulu sortir, j'ai essayé d'attacher ma prothèse à la bonne jambe…_

_Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le nœud dans son ventre sembla plus léger._

__Je sais que je t'aime, mais… J'ai peur de… de ne pas te rendre heureuse comme tu le mériterais… finit par confesser Harold lorsque leurs rires s'évanouirent._

_Astrid sentit son cœur fondre. Comment faisait-il pour savoir la toucher en plein cœur avec quelques mots._

__Harold, dit-elle avec douceur, tu me rends déjà heureuse, plus que je n'aurais pu espérer être heureuse un jour…_

_Elle entendit Harold s'asseoir sur l'herbe, et elle se laissa également glisser au sol, appuyée contre Tempête qu'elle caressa distraitement._

__Harold ?_

__Mmm ?_

__Je cuisine très mal… Vraiment très mal, ma mère a essayé de m'apprendre mais… Je cuisine mal…_

_Elle semblait si embarrassée qu'Harold éclata de rire. Astrid grogna et croisa les bras même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir._

__Tu veux ma hache dans la figure ? gronda-t-elle._

_Harold secoua la tête et soupira avec un sourire._

__Astrid, je ne t'épouse pas pour tes talents de cuisinière… Je ferai la cuisine, je l'ai toujours faite pour mon père et moi !_

__Mais… Je ne suis pas vraiment une épouse tu sais…_

__Demain tu en seras une, répliqua Harold sur un ton rêveur._

__Tu sais ce que je veux dire, je ne sais pas coudre, je n'aime pas faire le ménage, je… Et si on se moquait de toi, parce que tu n'as pas une femme comme les autres, qui sait faire toutes ces choses ? Une femme de chef devrait savoir faire tout ça !_

__Ma mère ne savait pas cuisiner, remarqua Harold, d'ailleurs, elle ne sait toujours pas, tu te souviens de sa tentative de ragout ?_

_Elle entendit Harold se lever et se figea lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas se diriger vers elle._

__Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne dois pas me voir, on ne devrait même pas se parler ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe que la moyenne._

__Je ne vais pas te regarder, je… Je voudrais juste te tenir la main…_

_Il avait l'air presque gêné, Astrid sentit sa présence de l'autre côté de son dragon. Elle hésita, puis tendit sa main par-dessus le cou de Tempête, qui demeura immobile. Elle sentit les doigts d'Harold effleurer les siens avant de s'entremêler. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira au contact de sa main chaude enveloppée autour de la sienne. Il lui manquait, il lui manquait tellement. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais le savoir à quelques pas sans pouvoir le voir ou lui parler avait été l'expérience la plus frustrante qui soit._

__Demain, tu seras ma femme…_

__Et toi mon mari…_

__Je t'aime Astrid, et je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux prendre soin de toi, je veux te protéger…_

_Astrid grogna._

__Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée…_

__Astrid…_

_Son ton était soudain sérieux._

__Je sais que tu pourrais vaincre une armée de moi-même en un clin d'œil, je sais que tu es agile, brillante, je sais que tu peux te protéger, mais je t'aime, alors… Laisses-moi essayer Astrid…_

Astrid n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait envie de revivre ce souvenir encore et encore, elle avait envie de sentir ces papillonnements dans son ventre, cette chaleur dans son cœur, ce bonheur l'étouffer.

Ouvrir les yeux, c'était rendre la souffrance plus réelle.

Le moindre grain de peau était douloureux, c'était comme si quelqu'un appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc sur son dos meurtri. Elle avait envie de gémir, de pleurer, mais elle pensait à trop de choses pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa peine seulement. Elle pensait à Berk, à sa fille, à Harold, elle pensait au sourire carnassier du chef, au regard vide de Flavius, à la cruelle satisfaction de Néron. Chaque coup de fouet lui avait coupé le souffle, chaque coup de fouet avait entaillé son âme, petit à petit, inexorablement. Elle n'avait pas émis le moindre son, mais ses larmes avaient coulé, elle avait si mal que son dos lui avait semblé être une plaie géante, une gigantesque brûlure à vif.

Elle voulait rester inconsciente, continuer à baigner dans une torpeur salvatrice, revoir le visage d'Harold le jour de leur mariage, le voir si grand, si beau dans sa tenue de cérémonie, voir l'émotion se peindre sur son visage, ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux briller, voir leurs alliances scintiller au soleil, élevées sur les poignets de leurs épées, elle voulait revoir son visage lorsqu'il la regardait bercer leur fille, ce regard unique qu'il n'avait que pour elles. Elle voulait chasser la douleur de son monde. Elle voulait Harold.

Elle ouvrit un œil. Tout était si confus. Elle bougea et se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle poussa sur ses bras et se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa.

_Astrid !

Kaleina se précipita aussitôt vers elle. Astrid se concentra sur sa respiration tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle était visiblement dans la cabine d'un bateau, qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Shailaine s'approcha à son tour et Astrid se sentit encore plus confuse. Elle voulut parler mais sa voix était de nouveau rauque. Shailaine lui tendit une choppe d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit.

_Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Où est Harold ?

Alors que Shailaine s'apprêtait à répondre, les jumeaux entrèrent, accompagné de Saoirse.

_Astrid !

Kognedur passa ses bras autour du cou d'Astrid, qui sursauta en grimaçant. Son amie bondit aussitôt en arrière.

_Tu lui as fait mal idiote ! s'exclama son frère en montrant Astrid.

_C'est toi qui va avoir mal si tu m'appelles encore idiote !

_Je ne suis pas une idiote, je suis un idiot, idiote !

Astrid avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait envie de hurler de joie et de serrer ses amis dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas vraiment Astridien. Mais ils lui avaient tellement manqué, et elle avait tellement de questions à leur poser.

_Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle avait si mal, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose.

_Harold est revenu avec toi dans ses bras et avec tes nouveaux amis, expliqua Varek en entrant à son tour.

_Ils parlent une langue bizarre mais ils ont l'air bien, ajouta Kranedur en haussant les épaules.

_Où est Harold ?

Varek et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Astrid sentait les yeux de Kaleina et de Shailaine sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie d'essayer de comprendre comment elles étaient arrivées là, elle était juste heureuse de les savoir saines et sauves.

_Il a dit qu'il avait donné sa parole à un Romain et qu'il nous rejoindrait une fois qu'il aurait tenu parole… Il est parti avec Krokmou et Rustik… expliqua Varek avec un soupir qui indiquait clairement sa désapprobation.

_Maître Flavius l'a laissé t'emmener, il a un plan pour stopper le coup d'Etat, et ton époux en fait partie… intervint alors Shailaine, qui avait compris une partie de l'échange.

Astrid sentit son sang se glacer. Harold allait chercher à contrer les plans de Néron, mais il avait besoin d'elle, elle connaissait Néron, elle savait de quoi il était capable, Harold allait se faire tuer, il allait se laisser aller à croire qu'il pouvait y avoir du bon même chez Néron, et il prendrait des risques inconsidérés en essayant d'éviter de le tuer. Elle se leva et vacilla, ses jambes tremblantes sous son poids.

_Wow, où comptes-tu aller ? s'exclama Varek en tendant les bras.

_Je… Je dois retrouver Harold, il… Il a besoin de moi !

Kognedur et Kranedur secouèrent la tête.

_Non, il n'a pas besoin de toi, sans offense, il a Krokmou ! Et tu es blessée…

Astrid les fusilla du regard en saisissant une hache posée contre un mur.

_Astrid, il ne risque rien, Kranedur a raison, il a Krokmou et il est avec Rustik…

_Mais Rustik ne connait pas Néron, moi si ! Je dois y aller ! s'écria Astrid en titubant jusqu'à la porte.

Shailaine et Varek essayèrent de la stopper mais elle les repoussa, grimaçant de douleur, elle respirait vite et fort, elle avait la nausée et savait qu'elle était très affaiblie, mais rien ne pouvait la convaincre de rester. Elle ne perdrait pas Harold, peu importait le prix à payer. Elle refusait de le perdre, elle devait le protéger, contre Néron, contre Drago, et contre lui-même. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, elle ne permettrait pas que sa fille se retrouve sans père, que Berk se retrouve sans chef.

_Astrid, nous allons lever l'ancre et j'ai promis à Harold de t'empêcher de sortir ! s'exclama Varek en se plaçant devant elle. Il regarda les jumeaux qui ne bougèrent pas.

_Ne jamais se mettre entre Astrid et son objectif, récita Kognedur en regardant ses ongles.

_Ouaips, jamais jamais jamais ! renchérit Kranedur.

_Astrid, je dois t'empêcher de partir !

Astrid haussa les sourcils.

_J'aimerais te voir essayer, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Comme Varek soupirait avec tristesse, elle s'adoucit et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Merci de ta loyauté Varek, mais j'irai, quoiqu'il arrive…

_Laisses nous venir avec toi alors !

Astrid secoua la tête.

_Berk est en danger, vous devez y arriver le plus vite possible, ils auront besoin de vous…

_Harold nous a dit la même chose, dit-il tristement.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'écarta sans un mot. Astrid se rua à l'extérieur, instable sur ses jambes mais déterminée. Tout était douloureux. Chaque pas, chaque respiration, chaque frottement du tissu.

L'air marin lui fouetta le visage dès qu'elle fut sur le pont, la prenant presque par surprise. Elle vit que Johann et Octavius étaient en pleine discussion à l'arrière du bateau, ils ne la virent pas se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle dévala le ponton qui liait le bateau au pont, et se retourna avec surprise lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

_Moi venir avec toi, dit Kaleina en croisant les bras.

Il y avait quelque chose de féroce et de déterminé dans son regard, et c'était nouveau. Astrid se doutait de ses motivations, alors elle hocha la tête sans un mot. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oui, je sais, d'habitude je publie le mercredi, mais j'ai des semaines de folie ces derniers temps qui font que le soir, le seul moment où je peux écrire, je m'endors sur mon ordinateur ! Sans compter que je prépare les 6 ans de ma fille, et devinez le thème ? Dragons ! Promis, c'est elle qui a choisi ! Bref, des semaines chargées m'attendent, mais j'aime ça et ça ne m'empêchera pas de publier !**

**MahanaRead : merci de ta fidélité ! Oui, les autres cavaliers et dragons me manquaient aussi, j'avais hâte de les retrouver ! Astrid est têtue, c'est une guerrière dans l'âme, j'aime ce personnage, girl power ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est adorable !**

**Lorde : you rock ! I'll start the translation tomorrow, just wait and read! **

**AlittleButterfly: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Astrid a un côté tête brûlé, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Merci encore !**

**Camcam98 : bienvenue parmi les reviewers ! Merci mille fois pour ton adorable review !**

**Rimen14 : merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci de ta review et de ton enthousiasme !**

**Elotstl : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! j'adore aussi écrire les souvenirs, je me régale à chaque fois et ça me ravit de savoir que ça plait autant !**

**KimBoucher : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! c'est vraiment adorable !**

**Hiccstridhttyd : alors là merci beaucoup ! tu peux éventuellement t'inscrire sur le site et t'abonner à ma fiction, tu recevras un mail à chaque nouvelle publication ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ta review, ça me touche !**

**Helgabuttercup : Harold ne sera pas content mais en même temps, c'est d'Astrid dont on parle. Girl power !**

**Sissi1789 : tu parles d'Astrid et de Kaleina ? A pieds, Rome n'était pas une ville aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui pendant l'Antiquité ! merci de toujours me lire !**

**Dragon62 : pour les films, il y aura un dragon 3 qui sera coupé en deux parties à priori, mais bon sang, pas avant 2017 c'est duuuuur ! Merci pour les infos, en février mars je vais guetter les sites de streaming je crois ! Merci mille fois que ta review qui est super gentille et qui me va droit au cœur !**

**Rafxulfuslovestory (d'où vient ton pseudo ? ) : Oh mes dieux mais c'est toi qui es géniale ! Merci encore pour cette review pleine de peps et d'enthousiasme ! Pour l'écriture de ta fiction, lances toi ! C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, lances toi ! Sans chercher à comparer, juste lances toi ! Ce serait super que tu la publies ! Et oui, Astrid sait être dissuasive !**

**Harya : merciiiii ! les complications sont le quotidien d'Harold !**

**MERCI ! Merci merci merci pour ces reviews, pour ces 10676 views, pour votre fidélité, votre enthousiasme !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, que j'ai dû couper pour ne pas publier un trop long chapitre d'un coup ! Je m'attelle à la suite ce week-end en espérant publier mercredi prochain si tout va bien ! Je ne promets rien ! **

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : DON'T FREAK OUT ! (pas de panique quoi !)**

**Bonne lecture, enjoy and review !**

**XXX**

_Harold avait l'habitude de se disputer avec son père. Avant Krokmou, généralement son père criait, lui se contentait de bredouiller sans être écouté, et lorsque la tempête passait, l'indifférence cordiale de son père remettait tout à sa place. Depuis Krokmou, en revanche, les disputes étaient plus animées, Harold avait pris confiance en lui, et tenait tête à son père, qui finissait souvent par l'écouter, et qui lui faisait indéniablement confiance. Les échanges étaient houleux mais emprunts de respect mutuel._

_Sauf aujourd'hui._

_Harold savait que son père serait furieux, il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, son seul et unique fils parcourait les cieux, se précipitant la tête la première dans toutes sortes de situations toutes aussi épiques et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Ce jour-là, il avait croisé un bateau de pirates. Ce n'était pas la première fois, généralement, les bateaux pirates n'approchaient pas de l'archipel où se situait Berk, mais Harold volait si loin qu'il n'était pas rare de les apercevoir. Sauf que si d'habitude, il était assez haut pour ne pas être vu, ce jour-là, il avait été négligeant. Il venait juste de faire son premier essai de vol en solo, Astrid l'avait accompagné, parce qu'elle l'accompagnait souvent et parce qu'il lui fallait un plan B si les ailes de sa tenue de se déployaient pas comme elles étaient sensées le faire. Le vol avait été un succès, et il venait juste de remonter sur Krokmou, encore grisé par cet essai réussi et par les cris de joie et le regard brillant d'admiration de sa fiancée. Ils avaient volé plus bas que d'habitude et une pluie de flèches les avaient surpris. Tout s'était passé si vite, de manière si brutale que la scène se jouait et se rejouait devant ses yeux. Une flèche l'avait blessé au bras en l'éraflant, mais il avait oublié la douleur lorsqu'il avait vu une flèche se planter dans la cuisse d'Astrid, qui avait poussé un hurlement de douleur mais était restée cramponnée à Tempête, qui tournait et tournoyait en essayant d'éviter le maximum de flèches._

__Astrid !_

_La jeune femme était livide mais elle avait hoché la tête pour lui indiquer que ça allait, et ils avaient fini par échapper aux pirates en grimpant dans les nuages avant de mettre le cap sur Berk. Harold n'avait pas quitté la silhouette d'Astrid des yeux, prêt à intervenir si elle tombait, il tremblait, d'inquiétude, de colère. Il voyait le sang sur la jambe de la jeune femme et il en avait la nausée._

_Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au centre du village, les habitants virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, tous poussèrent des exclamations horrifiées lorsqu'Astrid se laissa tomber du dos de Tempête. En une fraction de seconde, Harold était près d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle levait un regard reconnaissant vers lui._

__Astrid…_

__Ca va aller, ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire, l'avait-elle coupé avec un faible sourire._

_Il n'avait pas répondu, il ne pouvait pas, aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir, aucun n'aurait pu décrire à quel point il s'en voulait. _

_Lorsque Gothi l'avait invité à quitter la pièce, lui indiquant que la blessure n'était pas grave mais qu'elle avait des soins à prodiguer, Harold s'était retrouvé seul face à sa colère. _

__Harold !_

_La voix de son père était un excellent baromètre de son humeur. Or, sa voix indiquait qu'il était furieux. Harold s'était tourné vers lui, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur. Stoick avait froncé les sourcils puis son regard s'était posé avec inquiétude sur le bras blessé d'Harold._

__Tu dois faire soigner ça, avait-il dit d'un ton bourru._

_Harold n'avait pas réagi._

__Harold, par tous les dieux, comment peux-tu être aussi irresponsable ! Tu es le seul héritier de Berk tu as un devoir, des responsabilités ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !_

__Tu crois que j'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé ? avait-il répliqué en serrant les poings._

_Sa propre colère contre lui-même et l'inquiétude pour Astrid le dévoraient de l'intérieur, il n'avait pas besoin d'un blâme supplémentaire._

_Krokmou s'était éloigné discrètement en compagnie de Tempête._

__A force de partir aussi loin, tu vas finir par attirer des ennemis sur Berk et nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Tu dois penser aux habitants, pourquoi as-tu ce besoin d'explorer !_

_Harold avait levé les yeux au ciel._

__Vraiment, papa ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade de se demander pourquoi je fais ce que je fais ? _

__Tu n'es pas tout seul dans tout ça Harold ! Tu as pensé à ce que je ressentirais si… Tu as pensé à Astrid ? Tu finiras par la faire tuer !_

_C'était la phrase de trop. Harold eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre, il avait mal, il suffoquait, tandis que les mots de son père résonnaient dans ses oreilles. C'était de sa faute. Elle était blessée par sa faute. Et elle pourrait mourir un jour par sa faute._

_Sans un mot, il avait tourné les talons et était rentré dans la maison de Gothi. Il l'entendait s'activer dans la pièce principale, mais il n'avait pas levé le rideau, il n'était pas prêt. Il avait donc traversé la maison pour aller s'asseoir dans le petit jardin qu'elle entretenait et dans lequel elle faisait pousser les rares herbes médicinales qui survivaient au climat rude de l'île. _

_Il avait contemplé l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui. Petit, il se réfugiait parfois chez Gothi, lorsque Gueulfort n'était pas présent. Il avait toujours aimé la vue qu'il avait de chez elle, il avait l'impression de voler lorsqu'il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, au bout du jardin, juste au-dessus de l'océan. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voler… Il soupira. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas imaginées. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de qui il était vraiment, de qui il allait devenir, mais cette quête, d'aventures, de nouvelles îles, de nouveaux dragons, il la vivait de manière viscérale, un besoin vital de nourrir sa curiosité, son imagination, de combler peut être ces zones d'ombre qui subsistaient sur lui-même._

_Mais perdre Astrid… Rien ne valait ça. Rien ne valait un tel risque._

_Gothi l'avait trouvé là, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle lui avait fait signe de rentrer, il avait hésité mais son corps semblait avoir décidé de rejoindre Astrid par lui-même. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit et elle s'apprêtait à se lever._

__Astrid ! Laisses moi t'aider !_

_Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait brandi un long baton à l'extrémité incurvée. _

__Harold, c'est une égratignure, Gothi m'a donnée ça pour que je puisse marcher !_

__Tu devrais rester allongée, tu as perdu du sang, tu devrais te reposer…_

__Harold, tu avais à peine ouvert un œil que tu étais dehors, et tu avais perdu un pied ! rétorqua Astrid en se levant._

_Elle grimaça légèrement avant d'offrir un sourire à son fiancé._

__Et voilà ! Tu vois !_

_Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas. Pas vraiment. Il évitait son regard, il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux, c'était comme si son regard le brûlait, le transperçait. _

__Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te jure que si tu t'en veux, je vais…_

__Tu ne devrais plus venir avec moi…_

_Astrid, bouche bée, le dévisagea en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il lève enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle avait l'air blessée. Il vit son visage se tendre, ses dents grincer, ses yeux se plisser, et deux pas lui suffirent pour plaquer Harold contre le mur le plus proche, sa béquille coincée sous son menton._

__Est-ce que tu insinues que je te ralentis ? siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard._

_Harold écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

__Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ?_

__Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, Harold Horrendus Haddock ?_

_Il voulut repousser la béquille qui commençait à l'étrangler mais la poigne de fer d'Astrid l'en empêcha._

__Je ne peux pas parler avec ça sur la gorge, parvint-il à dire._

_Astrid se redressa en enlevant la béquille, l'utilisant pour se stabiliser et se tenir bien droite, le regard toujours assassin. Harold ferma les yeux et soupira._

__Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas te demander de venir avec moi, je ne peux pas risquer ta vie, je ne veux pas risquer ta vie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…_

_Astrid leva les yeux au ciel._

__Harold, est-ce qu'on va avoir cette discussion à chaque fois qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ? Parce que la vie de Viking n'est pas de tout repos au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et tu vas devoir arrêter de te sentir coupable de tout ce qui ne va pas…_

_Comme il ne répondait pas, conservant cet air torturé et désespéré, elle s'approcha de lui._

__Harold, nous vivons ensemble ou nous mourrons ensemble…_

_Harold secoua la tête. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, la béquille tomba au sol dans un bruit qui les fit sursauter tous les deux._

__Regarde-moi Harold, nous vivons ensemble ou nous mourrons ensemble… Et de toutes façons, tu t'ennuierais sans moi au Valhalla… _

_Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

La voix de Rustik semblait lointaine, il chuchotait nerveusement et Harold fit de son mieux pour maîtriser sa propre appréhension. Drago avait un gigantesque dragon sous son joug, et il ignorait quels autres dragons uniques et dressés à tuer il cachait. Le palais était désert, une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air.

_Nous avons vu la bête, elle erre dans les cuisines, souffla Flavius.

Il semblait plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux toujours écarquillés se posaient régulièrement sur Krokmou, et Harold aurait pu jurer qu'il pâlissait d'avantage à chaque fois.

_L'empereur ? demanda-t-il.

_Sous bonne garde à l'autre bout de Rome,… répondit Flavius en resserrant sa poigne sur son épée.

Ils avançaient le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, se guidant aux rugissements qui résonnaient de temps en temps. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, et la nervosité gagnait les rangs.

_A quoi ressemblait le dragon ? demanda Harold.

Flavius lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

_Je n'avais jamais rien vu de comparable… Il fait sans doute dix fois mon cheval, il se déplace très vite, il… il possède une queue hérissée d'épines… Sa peau a la même couleur que les profondeurs de l'océan… Plusieurs hommes sont morts dans l'aile ouest… Vous en avez déjà vu ?

Harold secoua la tête, sourcils froncés. Rustik et lui échangèrent un regard. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les dragons, mais tout de même… Krokmou renifla soudain dans les airs et un grondement menaçant s'éleva de sa gorge.

_Tu sens quelque chose mon grand ? souffla Harold en s'arrêtant.

Krokmou gronda de plus belle et Harold se tourna lentement, scrutant les ténèbres qui engloutissaient le corridor devant eux. Tous s'immobilisèrent, armes au poing. On n'entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées, et ce calme soudain était presque plus terrifiant que les rugissements poussés jusque-là par le dragon. Harold entendait son cœur battre fort et vite, il sentait la tension qui émanait de ses compagnons, il voyait les soldats regarder Krokmou avec crainte, leurs mains sursautant nerveusement sur leurs armes à chaque geste du dragon, il voyait Flavius tenter de reprendre la main sur la situation en luttant contre lui-même, et il voyait Rustik qui le maudissait sans doute intérieurement de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

_Est-ce que cette chose est fiable ? demanda Flavius à mi-voix lorsque rien ne se passa au bout de quelques minutes.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de Flavius. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait vu le regard qu'il avait jeté à Astrid avant de quitter le dortoir, après lui avoir exposé son plan. Un regard perdu, un regard qui trahissait une envie, un besoin, qui n'étaient que trop familiers. Il reconnaissait ces signes pour les vivre aussi, pour ressentir ce besoin, cette envie, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre, comme si elle était tout, et les Dieux savaient à quel point elle était tout, elle l'était. Il avait vu ce regard chez de nombreux hommes, au fil des visites officielles sur les archipels voisins, au cours desquelles elle l'avait accompagné. Il avait songé à lui demander de ne plus venir avec lui, pour ne plus ressentir cette colère et cette envie de violence qui le prenaient dès qu'un autre homme posait un regard avide sur elle, mais il connaissait Astrid mieux que ça. Elle lui aurait sous doute mis sa hache sous la gorge en lui demandant s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. La seule fois où il avait fait cette erreur, il avait dix-sept ans. Il avait retenu la leçon ensuite. Et il lui faisait confiance. Il avait compris que Flavius voulait Astrid, la désirait. Il ne le détestait pas pour ça, comment reprocher à un homme de ressentir ce que lui-même ne pouvait combattre. Et après tout, Flavius l'avait laissé emmener Astrid sans chercher à la garder.

_Cette « chose » est mon meilleur ami, le plus loyal qui soit, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

_Il ne se passe…

Flavius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Un instant, l'obscurité les entourait, l'instant d'après, des explosions résonnaient autour d'eux, illuminant le palais. Des débris de marbre tombaient du plafond, les engloutissant dans un nuage de poussière blanchâtre, tandis que le sol tremblait. Les soldats se mirent à crier en se plaquant aux murs, Harold fut tiré en arrière par Krokmou au moment même où une gigantesque colonne s'effondrait à ses pieds. Il se releva, groggy, couvert de poussière. Ils ne parvenaient pas à voir d'où venaient les tirs, ils n'entendaient que les impacts qui résonnaient à l'infini dans le palais, surgissant des ténèbres et se succédant à un rythme infernal.

_Harold, si tu as une idée, c'est le moment ! cria Rustik en gardant les yeux levés vers le plafond comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'effondre.

Harold, qui était comme tétanisé après avoir failli se faire écraser, se ressaisit aussitôt.

_Krokmou, on doit trouver ce dragon, on doit aller dans la direction d'où proviennent les tirs !

Krokmou grogna avec désapprobation, lui lançant un regard qui indiquait très clairement que la fuite était la meilleure option selon lui.

_Krokmou, on y va ! lança Harold en s'élançant en avant, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

N'ayant plus le choix, Krokmou rugit et le rattrapa, Harold grimpa sur son dos et ils continuèrent à avancer, esquivant chaque tir qui allait exploser dans le couloir derrière eux.

Alors qu'une explosion plus puissante que les autres allait creuser un cratère dans le mur gauche, la lumière fut telle qu'il l'aperçut enfin. Tapi dans l'ombre, des yeux noirs comme le charbon, la peau d'un bleu sombre qui luisait presque. Sa queue se hérissa et Harold n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre Krokmou en criant.

_Attention, boucliers !

Les soldats, qui ne comprenaient pas la langue du nord, eurent malgré tout la présence d'esprit d'imiter leur chef et Rustik qui brandirent leurs boucliers devant eux, dans lesquels vinrent se planter plusieurs épines redoutables. Sous la puissance du choc, tous reculèrent d'un pas, heureusement indemnes.

_Allez mon grand, allons voir ce qui peut calmer notre nouvel ami !

Krokmou n'hésita pas cette fois, il s'envola, Harold et lui manœuvrant pour éviter chaque tir.

_Il faut attirer son attention ! cria Rustik.

Voyant que seul Flavius comprenait, il grogna de frustration et se mit à frapper son bouclier avec son épée, aussitôt imité par Flavius puis par les soldats. Le bruit était assourdissant, mais eut l'effet escompté. L'attention du dragon se reporta sur le petit groupe d'hommes et Harold en profita pour atterrir derrière lui. Il sauta à terre et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Hé, mon grand !

Le dragon tourna la tête, avant de se tourner complétement, lentement. Il respirait fort, chaque expiration sentait le souffre, ses narines frémissaient, sa peau écailleuse semblait comme couverte de sueur.

Harold tendit le bras, tandis que Krokmou grognait, mettant clairement en garde l'autre dragon.

_Ça va aller, mon grand, souffla Harold avant de s'adresser au dragon. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, tout va bien…

Il approchait doucement, le fracas des boucliers avaient cessé, le temps semblait comme suspendu, chaque seconde s'étirant en une éternité, et tous retenaient leur souffle.

Harold tendit un bras hésitant. Il scruta le regard du dragon et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans son regard. Soudain, il réalisa ce que c'était. Le dragon n'avait pas de pupilles. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux énormes globes d'un noir de jais, dans lesquels il ne pouvait rien distinguer, ni émotions, ni âme. Or, c'était les yeux de Krokmou qui avaient tout changé. C'était son regard, plein de peur et d'insécurité, qui avait touché Harold en plein cœur. C'étaient ses yeux qui avaient créé le premier lien entre eux.

Mais dans ce regard-là, rien. Juste du noir, juste des ténèbres insondables.

_Ce n'est pas normal… murmura Harold.

Il sentit le souffle chaud du dragon sur ses doigts et déglutit. Le dragon claqua soudain ses mâchoires et Harold eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main. Le dragon rugit, un cri si puissant qu'Harold dut plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il savait qu'il devait bouger, se mettre à l'abri, mais il était comme paralysé, essayant désespérément de bloquer le cri tonitruant du dragon. C'était comme un grondement si puissant qu'il sentait ses tympans vibrer dangereusement.

En un bond, Krokmou fut devant lui, faisant barrage entre le dragon et son cavalier, rugissant et crachant avec fureur. Lorsque le rugissement du dragon cessa, Harold avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, tous les sons semblaient étouffés, lointains, confus, et il avait l'impression que le couloir tournoyait autour de lui. Les autres, n'ayant pas été directement exposés, semblaient moins affectés, mais légèrement sonnés. Harold essaya de monter sur le dos de Krokmou, mais un coup de patte d'une force et d'une violence inouïe les envoya valdinguer contre le mur à l'autre extrémité du corridor. Krokmou se releva et se tourna avec inquiétude vers Harold, qui dut s'appuyer au mur pour se redresser sur ses jambes. Il était sûr d'avoir quelques côtes de cassées au minimum, à chaque respiration, une douleur fulgurante le traversait. Mais il devait bouger, et vite. Le dragon chargea mais Krokmou se mit à tirer à vue sur lui. S'il fut ralenti, il continua à foncer sur Harold. Le jeune homme tâtonna à sa jambe et constata avec horreur que son épée n'était plus à sa place. Son regard scanna frénétiquement les alentours, et il l'aperçut, au milieu des débris, à plusieurs pas de lui. Elle avait dû voler là lorsqu'il avait été projeté contre le mur, et il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre. Krokmou continua à tirer, blessant le dragon et redoublant sa colère. Il voulut atteindre son cavalier mais la bête l'en empêcha en l'envoyant de nouveau contre un mur qui s'effondra sur lui.

_Krokmou ! Non ! hurla Harold, horrifié.

Il eut l'impression qu'une main d'acier s'était saisie de ses entrailles pour les broyer sans aucune pitié. Il apercevait à peine la silhouette sombre et inerte de Krokmou sous les décombres, il n'arrivait pas à voir si son ami respirait toujours et une vague de panique menaça de le submerger. Pas un seul instant il n'avait imaginé ou considéré une vie sans Krokmou. Pas un seul instant.

Il vit que Rustik et les autres bataillaient contre la queue hérissée qui balayait l'air, les empêchant d'intervenir. Le dragon ouvrit les mâchoires, Harold sentit son haleine chaude et fétide mais il se jeta au sol et roula jusqu'à être hors de portée. Le dragon réagit avec une vitesse déconcertante, suivant la trajectoire d'Harold. Jamais il n'avait vu de dragon se mouvoir avec autant de souplesse, il était presque aussi rapide que Krokmou tout en ayant la masse corporelle de deux Cauchemars Monstrueux.

Harold sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, il avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient mais pourtant, lorsqu'un cri attira l'attention du dragon, il reconnut aussitôt la voix et son cœur fit un soubresaut dans sa poitrine.

_Hé, tête de yack, par ici !

Astrid saisit un morceau de débris et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le dragon. Elle était pâle comme un linge, son front était couvert de sueur, mais son regard était celui qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'une bataille s'annonçait. Concentré, déterminé, féroce. Elle n'était pas seule, Kaleina l'accompagnait et l'imita.

_Astrid ! hurla Harold, alors que son sang se glaçait. Sors d'ici !

La jeune femme l'ignora, alors que le dragon semblait hésiter entre Harold et les deux jeunes femmes. Il sembla décider que deux valaient mieux qu'un et se tourna pour cracher un jet de flammes vers Astrid et Kaleina, qui s'abritèrent derrière une colonne de marbre.

Harold profita de l'inattention du dragon pour courir saisir son épée, il se précipita ensuite vers la bête, se laissa glisser sur le sol entre les jambes du dragon, tout en libérant du gaz de Braguetaure, jusqu'à surgir devant la créature et lui faire face, s'interposant entre Astrid et elle.

Le dragon se figea, surpris. Harold n'hésita pas, il s'écarta tout en enclenchant l'étincelle qui fit exploser le gaz, envoyant le dragon au sol sur quelques mètres. Harold se précipita vers Astrid, qui sortit de derrière la colonne pour se retrouver engloutie dans une étreinte qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Harold s'écarta aussi.

_Oh par tous les dieux, excuses moi, excuses moi ! Astrid, tu es blessée, tu dois…

_Je ne dois rien du tout ! Je suis là, je te l'ai dit, fais avec ! Il n'y a pas de moi sans toi ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Les protestations d'Harold moururent dans sa gorge. Le dragon revenait déjà à la charge.

_Harold, on fait quoi ? hurla Rustik.

_On fait front ! cria Harold en brandissant son épée.

Astrid, hache à la main, se positionna près de lui, tandis que Flavius découvrait sa présence. Il pâlit et répondit faiblement à son sourire. Harold n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Krokmou était enseveli sous les débris d'un mur et un dragon gigantesque et redoutable les chargeait dans un couloir qui limitait leur marge de manœuvre. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Varek. _Dragon de force 7. Chance de survie : 0._


End file.
